DKC2: Diddy's Kong-Quest
by Twin Cats
Summary: Things have finally calmed down in Kongo Bongo...or at least it seemed like it, but when Donkey Kong gets kidnapped, the Kremlings ask for the Banana Hoard in return. The Kongs can't help but worry...but Diddy, on the other hand is determined to rescue his uncle, no matter what it takes...with the help of a new friend, of course...
1. A New Friend

_**God Dammit, TC, why can't you come up with something original?**_

**Ahem...anyway, I was debating on whether or not I should do this...and, well...here I am with another novelization...**

**Of course, unlike the first one (which might need to be rewritten...badly), this one will contain a few elements from both the SNES and the GBA version (mostly the SNES, though). And of course, there are a few headcanons in this, as well, but you get the idea.**

**Anyway, I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone a bit and write something serious (since most of my fanfics are humor-based...)...but enough rambling...enjoy.**

* * *

Kongo Bongo, a carefree little island that sat within the ocean of the Mushroom World. Here, many animals roamed freely, consisting of jungle animals as well as forest animals...if one looked carefully, you could even find a few Tikis roaming the island, as well. However, despite the island's carefree environment, it still suffered many invasions from the group of crocodiles known as Kremlings, the ones who were able to hold back the Kremlings were the primates, known as Kongs.

Not too long ago, the Kremlings attempted to take the Kongs' Banana Hoard in order to make the Kongs starve, and take over the island in the process. The Kremling King, K. Rool had his goal set to steal the Banana Hoard and take over Kongo Bongo as the Kremlings traveled the island. However, two Kongs were willing to go after the Kremlings. They went through the dangerous Monkey Mines to the freezing Gorilla Glacier, eventually getting rid of the Kremlings and sending K. Rool back to his island, these Kongs were Donkey Kong and his nephew, Diddy Kong.

...However, despite the Kongs' hard work, Donkey Kong was receiving a lot of credit, many of the Kongs called him a "hero" and praised him for his success...As for Diddy, he was still believed to be one of the weakest Kongs on the island. This wasn't completely true. Sure, he failed to guard the Banana Hoard, he was kidnapped by Orangutans, he almost froze to death, and he almost got eaten by a giant vulture, but he was able to prove how strong he was to Donkey Kong. In fact, he was helpful on many occasions. But no matter how hard Donkey tried to cheer Diddy up, the monkey was still upset about the adventure.

It has been about a month since the incident that occured with the Kremlings, the afternoon sun was shining brightly in the sky, the wind blew a pleasant summer breeze, and the natives on Kongo Bongo have gone back to their cheerful routine...well...almost all of them.

Diddy was sitting inside Cranky's Cabin, next to an elderly gorilla. She had short white hair and wore a green sweater. Unlike Cranky, she wasn't the ranting type and seemed much nicer in comparison. They had been talking about the new Kongs who have moved, recently from another island.

"You don't suppose any of the new Kongs will listen to me, right, Wrinkly?" Diddy asked.

"I'm sure they will, dearie," Wrinkly said, happily, "In fact, one of them seems to be around your age."

"That's great," Diddy pouted, "They'll probably make fun of me, too...won't they?"

"You don't know that for sure," Wrinkly said, petting Diddy's head, "They just moved, so I'm sure you'll get along just fine with them."

"I doubt it," Diddy grumbled, "With everyone else makin' fun of me, I may as well run away and find a new home."

Wrinkly couldn't help but feel bad for Diddy. He was usually such a happy little monkey, but after getting the bananas back from the Kremlings, he became very shy, and since Wrinkly was a maternal figure to Diddy, she couldn't stop worrying. In fact, the only Kongs that could talk to Diddy were her, and Donkey. He was afraid the other Kongs would laugh at him, Candy and Funky wouldn't have been much help...and Cranky...? Diddy wouldn't be able to go five seconds without Cranky insulting him, or call him a "light weight" like he always did.

Of course, there were the other Kongs Wrinkly was thinking of, as well...the ones who moved to the island, not too long ago, while one of the older Kongs was much more timid, the other one was actually quite nice, Wrinkly had thought that at least one of the Kongs would become Diddy's friend. Until then, she had to keep finding ways to make Diddy happy, though it seemed impossible, at the moment.

"I think I know what will cheer you up," Wrinkly said, she whispered into Diddy's ear, "I just got myself a Nintendo 64. I'll let you play it, if you like."

"That's very nice of you," Diddy said, "But I'll probably just go for a walk." The monkey got up from the couch, leaving the cabin.

Wrinkly looked at him with a worried expression. It seemed like the poor Monkey still won't be talking to anyone anytime, soon.

* * *

In the Village, Donkey was at Candy's shop, enjoying a banana milkshake. Candy was wearing a purple dress rather than her pink leotard. It seemed like a nice change, although Donkey knew what it meant.

"You're gonna work with Swanky again, aren't you?" The big ape growled.

"Will you knock it off!" Candy asked, irritated, "I was just working as his assistant, and we're just friends."

"Are you sure you're not going out with him?"

"Yes, now stop being paranoid!"

"That's a relief," Donkey said, Candy shook her head, "You've done this 3 times, now."

"Excuse me," it was a different voice, interrupting the apes' conversation. Donkey and Candy looked down, it was a young gorilla, she was about Diddy's age. She had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. She also wore a pink beret, a pink shirt, and matching pink kneepads.

"I hear this is where you sell banana milkshakes, right?" the gorilla girl asked. Candy nodded, heading over to a small table with a blender, ice cream, and three banana bunches, "Of course, coming right up."

"Thank you," the ape girl said, she sat next to Donkey, "Is this seat taken?"

The big ape shook his head, "Nope, go ahead."

The little ape tapped her feet against the seat, waiting patiently for her milkshake. Donkey looked at the little ape, curiously. "So, I take it you're one of the new guys, huh?"

The girl nodded, "Yep, we haven't been here, for very long. Things weren't going too well at our old home."

"I see," Donkey smiled, "well, I'm sure you might like it, here."

Candy set the banana milkshake down for the gorilla girl, who in return placed five coins on the counter. The girl took a sip from her milkshake."Well, thank you, I'm sure I will. Are there any other Kongs I should know about?"

"Well, I happen to have a kid living with me," Donkey said, though his smile began to fade, " I'm sure he'll be happy to see a new face...or...he would be."

"What's wrong?" The ape asked, Donkey scratched his head, "He's gotten to be pretty shy, lately. We had an incident, some time before you got here, but I'll fill you in, later."

The ape nodded, "All right, Mister..." The ape frowned, "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh," Donkey laughed nervously,telling the girl his name, afterwards.

"Donkey, huh?" The ape took another sip from her banana milkshake, "The names's Dixie."

"Nice to meet you, Dixie," Donkey said, shaking the ape's hand. From the corner of Dixie's eye, she could see a small spider monkey walking by, an Orangutan and a Squirrel Monkey were looking at him, smiling.

_"I was the one who knocked out King K. Rool, because everyone knows I did it, myself!"_ The Orangutan said, mockingly, the squirrel monkey laughed, she began to mock the spider monkey, afterwards.

_"Oh no, it's the Kremlings...save me, Donkey Kong, save me!"_ The spider monkey trembled with rage, he glared angrily at the two Kongs.

"Aww, look what you did, Fuzzy, you made widdle Diddy mad," The Squirrel monkey teased.

"SHUT UP," Diddy snapped, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TO GET THOSE BANANAS BACK!? AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WHEN I'M KING OF KONGO BONGO, HUH?! ARE YOU STILL GONNA LAUGH!?"

"Pfft, we all know you'd make a lousy king," The Orangutan said, The squirrel monkey nodded in agreement, "besides, who's ever heard of a king who with no muscles?"

"I have an idea, why don't you go cry to your uncle."

"Yeah, at least he still loves you...for who knows how long?"

"Sh-shut up!" Diddy marched off into the jungle, feeling defeated, Donkey and Dixie couldn't believe the scene that went on.

"Who was that?" Dixie asked, Donkey sighed, "That's just Diddy. You know the incident I've told you about? The two of us were able to take care of it, but everyone pretty much either rejects him or insult him."

"Yikes, that poor monkey," Dixie said, a hint of sympathy was in her voice. Donkey nodded, "I hear ya...The other day, I even saw one of the Kongs throw rocks at him, We were both upset about it, And I've tried to get Diddy's mind off that incident, but with all these insults flying around, it's nearly impossible...and recently, he's been trying to avoid me. He's not mad at me, but lately he's been very hard to talk with."

"You really seem to care about him," Dixie acknowledged.

"Believe me, kid, I've known him his whole life," Donkey said, "You could try to talk to him, if you want. I'm sure he would love to have a new friend to hang around with."

Dixie thought about this for a moment, "well, I guess I could give it a try, the worse that could happen is if he ignores me."

"Well, kid? It's up to you?" Donkey said, shrugging, "He might not be willing to talk to anyone, but you can give it a shot."

It was decided, Dixie jumped off her seat and began to look for the little monkey, she brought her milkshake with her. "I guess she couldn't wait to meet him," Donkey said.

Candy shook her head, "Knowing, Dixie, she's just trying to get along with everyone. She's still trying to get used to it, here."

"How do you know Dixie," Donkey asked, curiously.

"Well," Candy replied, "I was a close friend with her fa- MOTHER, I ment to say 'mother'!"

Donkey lifted his eyebrow, feeling skeptical. He took another sip of his milkshake. Candy sighed, knowing how Donkey gets jealous when she talks about some of her male friends, she wondered why she even bothered trying to begin with.

* * *

Diddy walked through the jungle, minding his own business. His mind felt fuzzy, like he wasn't able to think about anything other than the Kongs laughing at him, the words "pipqueak," "Light weight," and "wannabe" kept buzzing through his head. He sat down on a rock and yawned, it was just a typical, boring day in Kongo Bongo. Maybe he could move to Timber's Island? No, that doesn't seem like a good idea...maybe he could go to Sarasaland, but after hearing about an alien invasion, he didn't feel like dealing with aliens.

However, if he did run away, than where would he go? Would he be fine by himself? He couldn't bring Donkey with him, plus being Diddy's father figure, chances are the big ape would end up scolding him if he knew Diddy would run away. It seemed like Diddy had to accept that he was better off on Kongo Bongo, whether he liked it or not.

"Excuse me," Diddy felt someone tap his shoulder, it was the girl Donkey was with. Diddy pouted, not even looking at the girl.

"Come on," Dixie said,"I have a banana milkshake with me if you want it."

"Hmph!" Diddy still refused to talk, his tail began to move, much like a cat's tail when it was irritated.

"Come on, Grumpy Kong, I know you can hear me," Dixie teased. Diddy let out a hoarse growl, why couldn't this girl leave, already?

"What do you want?" Diddy finally snapped, Dixie frowned, "You just look upset, I thought I'd talk to you."

"I appreciate the thought, But I don't even know you," Diddy said matter-of-factly. Not to mention that it was a girl, from what his friend, Timber, told him, some girls were full of trouble, some might even be carrying cooties with them. However, it didn't seem like Dixie was going to give up.

"Please?"

"No! Go away!"

"Come on, I won't laugh at you like how those Kongs did, back there."

"You're really starting to annoy me," Diddy yelled, as he got up from his spot and climbed one of the trees, "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Dixie pouted, a hint of sadness was in her voice, "OK, fine, I just thought you needed someone to talk to."

Upon seeing Dixie leave, Diddy began to regret his actions. This girl was only trying to help, he didn't have to shoo her away like a bug, Diddy climbed out of the tree, he ran over to Dixie, "OK, Fine, we can talk!"

Dixie smiled, she gave Diddy the milkshake and allowed him to sit next to her, though Diddy felt a little uneasy since there was the possibility that she had cooties.

"So Donkey told me your name was Diddy, right?" Dixie asked, smiling. Diddy finally took a good look at the girl. Pink clothes, blonde hair, he could've sworn she was related to Candy...Although, she looked a bit more adventurous, not something he'd expect from a girl like her.

"Yup, name's Diddy," The monkey said in a calmer tone, "And DK? He's the King of Kongo Bongo...and my uncle."

"Wait..." Dixie crossed her arms, "Donkey's your uncle?"

"Yeah," Diddy nodded, "I've known him for..." He became deep in thought, he couldn't exactly remember how long he's been with Donkey, "Well, let's just say I've known him for a really long time."

"Well, not to be nosy, but where are your parents?" Dixie asked, curiously, Diddy tilted his head, puzzled, "I don't have any, I haven't seen them since I was a baby."

"Oh..." Dixie looked down at her feet, "W-well, I guess we could talk about something else."

"Like what?" Diddy asked.

"Like the 'incident' Donkey mentioned." Dixie said, Diddy shook his head, blushing, he looked away from the gorilla girl, "I-I'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh," Dixie scratched the back of her head, "Well, there isn't much to talk about, is there?" Diddy shook his head, "Not that I can think of, sorry."

The beating of a drum was heard, it came from one of the bushes. The two Kongs looked at it for a moment until a Tiki came out, strolling by them. Dixie was curious, "What is that thing?"

"That? That's just a tiki," Diddy said, "we don't really know where they come from, though there are more of 'em in Gorilla Glacier, for some reason."

"I have to say, it looks pretty cool, though," Dixie said.

"Sure, they look cool, but you don't wanna mess with 'em, I learned that the hard way" Diddy said, scratching the back of his head. Dixie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You see, a couple of years, ago, I thought it would be a good idea to pick a fight with one. You'd think that they'd be nothin' but enchanted wood, but as it turned out, they breathe fire. I had a nasty burn from here," Diddy placed a finger on his elbow and motioned towards his wrist, "to here."

"Ow..." Dixie hissed in pain, Diddy nodded, "Yeah, it was painful, not to mention the second and third degree burns...my fur was burned off, too."

"I guess I'll remember not to mess with Tikis, then."

"That's a good idea," Diddy said," Because I had to wear a bandage on my arm for a while...not to mention that it took about a month or two for my fur to grow back, I don't want you to be stupid I was, back then."

"All right," Dixie said, nodding, "Thanks for the heads up." The Kongs looked up, the sun was setting, it was getting dark, though Diddy had to admit, it was nice talking to Dixie.

"Well, then I guess I'll be heading home, then," Dixie said, getting up, "My sister's probably worried."

"H-hold on," Diddy grabbed her arm, Dixie tilted her head in confusion. "Well? What is it?"

The little monkey didn't seem to realize what he was doing. Most of the Kongs were bullies, they wouldn't waste any time with a weak little monkey like him... Yet, Dixie was kind enough to acknowledge him. She even listened to one of his stories, so she had to be a nice girl...maybe he could rely on her just as he relied on Donkey.

"I don't even know your name, yet," the monkey said, letting go of her arm.

"It's Dixie," the little ape finally said, "I'll talk to you, later." She walked through the jungle, going back to her home. At last, there was someone else Diddy could talk to, someone willing to be his new friend.

* * *

Back at DK and Diddy's tree house, Donkey was sitting in his hammock, playing a video game. The big ape was fighting a boss, he seemed to have lost a few times to the boss, he was beginning to get frustrated. "Aw, C'mon!"

Diddy climbed into the tree house from the window, he seemed a little more cheerful. Donkey smiled. "Hey, Little Buddy, nice to see you back, again.

"Hi, DK," Diddy said, climbing into his tire, Donkey could definitely tell he was happy, the ape smiled to himself. "So, I take it you've met Dixie?"

Diddy nodded, "Yeah? So?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Donkey said, "I'm just glad you're OK." Donkey began concentrating on the boss, again, it didn't take long until he lost yet another life."Are you kidding me!? He didn't even touch me!"

"Cranky would be scolding you, right now," Diddy teased, "Then he'd brag about how he beat the game with only one life in less than an hour."

"Yeah, well, that's Cranky for ya," Donkey said as he continued to play the game, he had lost another life, "Dammit!" He looked at Diddy, "How 'bout you try this boss?"

"Why me?"

"Because I've tried to beat this boss 9 times, now."

"Maybe I'm just tired!"

"Just help me with this boss!"

"Alright, fine!" Diddy climbed out of his tire and onto Donkey's hammock, the big ape handed him the controller. The Little monkey examined the game, closely, the boss looked like a lizard creature, and the character Diddy was being was...a human? An elf? Either way, it seemed simple, attack the Lizard, right?

The Dodongo (judging by the name of the location, "Dodongo's Cavern") was pretty easy, Diddy couldn't figure out what Donkey was complaining about. Then, the Dodongo began to roll like a ball, pushing the elf into lava. Diddy tried to dodge the Dodongo, but he ended up losing a life, the elf...fairy...whatever dropped dead.

"what was that?" Diddy growled.

"Tricky, isn't it?" Donkey teased. Diddy tried again and again, but continued losing to the Dodongo.

"Well, I'm just gonna go for a walk," Donkey said, getting out of the hammock. Diddy looked at him, shocked, "You're just gonna leave me here with this game!?"

"Hey, you said you would help me, so I don't wanna here it!"

"But it's getting dark!"

"So? I'll be back, Little Buddy. Just try to beat boss, for me!" Donkey got out of his hammock, he patted Diddy on the head before heading outside of the tree house, leaving a slightly annoyed Diddy to play the game. _Seriously? Couldn't he just stick to Star Fox or something?_

* * *

The beach was calm, small waves were crashing against the shore, crabs wandered the area, scurrying around crates and bushes, the smell of sea salt was in the air. At the opposite side of the Beach was Crocodile Island, though it only looked like a silhouette from Kongo Bongo. Crocodile Island, as the name suggested, was the home of the Kremlings, the Kongs rarely came over to the island, as It's been said to be dangerous. There have been exceptions, before, but for the most part, the Kongs always prefered to stay away from the island.

Donkey was walking through the beach, taking a break from his video game. He was happy that Diddy wasn't acting as depressed as he normally was after the incident. Sure, Donkey was getting a lot of credit from the other Kongs...well...a little too much credit, which sent Diddy into a long depression. Although it seemed like the depression was going away, Donkey continued to worry about his nephew.

...And come to think of it, the Kremlings haven't been up to anything, lately. It was as though they've stopped caring about taking over the island, and although it seemed peaceful, it also seemed kind of boring. Cranky warned him to keep an eye out for them, but at this point, Donkey had thought they had given up with taking over the island. And since nothing interesting was going on in Kongo Bongo. The only thing that seemed interesting to Donkey were the new Kongs, he already met Dixie, so maybe he could meet the rest of her family, later.

...Of course, Donkey stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a pirate ship was sitting near the dock, the ape was confused, _that ship looks like the Gangplank Galleon...but didn't it crash after Diddy and I kicked K. Rool's butt?_

Donkey was beginning to hear footsteps moving in the sand, he looked behind him, it was a barrel...barrels couldn't walk, he knew this, but curiosity got the better of Donkey, he came closer to the barrel, Maybe it's full of bananas?

Moments later, a Kremling popped out, looking at the big ape with curiosity. Donkey shook his head, "You can't be serious, Were you trying to scare me or something?"

The Kremling remained silent, Donkey frowned, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

More footsteps were heard from behind Donkey, the big ape smirked, "I'm gonna guess it's another one of you barrel guys."

"No, it isn't" a thick Scottish accent said from behind, causing Donkey to jump. Before he could react, he felt something hard hit his head, he saw stars flying around him before he passed out.

A large, green, muscle-bound Kremling was holding a club in his hand, looking down at the unconscious ape, Donkey had a bruise on the back of his head. The Kremling was twice the size of Donkey Kong, he wore brown shorts and a belt with a skull on the buckle. The club he was holding was almost as big as Donkey, himself.

"You did well, Klubba," a new voice said, it was King K. Rool, he came out from behind one of the crates, a crap was clinging on to his tail and a brown parrot was sitting on his shoulder. "Now we just need to get him to Crocodile Island."

"Yeah, yeah," Klubba said, not even caring, "I've done yer dirty work, now what're ya gonna do?"

"Patience, Klubba," K. Rool said, "When the Kongs realize their hero is missing, they'll have no other choice but to surrender."

"An' 'ow will this be any diff'rent from the other times ye failed?" Klubba growled. K. Rool glared at him, "I'll be getting the Krew ready, I want you to take Donkey Kong back to the ship, in the meantime."

"Yes, yer 'ighness," Klubba growled, picking up the unconsious ape, _What I would give t' club 'im in the head, right now..._

K. Rool called out to one of the Kremling, one of them was missing a leg, he gave King K. Rool a letter, "Here it is, King K. Rool, sir, just as you wanted it!"

"Thank you, Klomp, you're dismissed, for now," K. Rool accepted the letter, Klomp nodded, going back to the ship, "Aye aye, sir."

K. Rool then read through the letter and handed it to the parrot on his shoulder, "I need you to deliver this to Donkey Kong Sr. , I know I can trust you."

"Yes, sir!" The parrot nodded, grabbing the letter and flying off, K. Rool smiled deviously,_ I can't believe it,_ _It seems like my plan is finally working...Once those apes know what happen, they'll HAVE to surrender to me..._

* * *

**Holy crap, this chapter's long...**

**So...yeah, I needed to get a few things out-of-the-way, first...**

**Anyways...now that I seem to be done, here, I'm going to take a nap, now... *randomly passes out***


	2. The Decision

**Hello...Twin Cats, here with another chapter...**

**This chapter might be a little derpy, but after this, the real adventure will begin...hopefully...**

* * *

It was morning, parrots were squawking, Gnawties were chattering, Zingers were buzzing, it was another warm day on the island.

Diddy slowly woke up, stretching, he seemed to have had a paddle in his hand. What's even weirder was that he was sleeping in Donkey's hammock rather than his tire, the TV was showing an elf standing in Hyrule Field. It took a few seconds for Diddy to realize that he was up late at night playing video games...but at least he managed to help his uncle defeat the Dodongo.

Diddy climbed out of the Hammock and turned off the game, now for the big question, where was Donkey? It wasn't like him to just disappear, he said he would be back...right? Of course...maybe Donkey went over to the Mushroom Kingdom and forgot to tell anyone...? At any rate, if Donkey doesn't come back, then Diddy would have to look for him. He left the treehouse, heading for the jungle.

* * *

It was just a typical day it Kongo Bongo, animals and Tikis were minding their own business. For a while, Diddy has been going into the jungle, he hardly came into the village unless he needed something. Of course, the monkey began to think, since he managed to make one new friend, maybe things will start to get better for him. However...if it was one thing that Diddy had learned, it was that it was never easy being a child, maybe when he's older, the Kongs might respect him as much as they respect Donkey Kong, himself.

"Hey!" a Little girl's voice yelled, interrupting Diddy's train of thought.

"Hey, you!" Diddy felt someone pulling his tail. He looked behind him, it was a little gorilla girl, she resembled Dixie but was a bit smaller. She wore blue overalls, a multicolored beanie hat, and a white shirt. She had long blonde hair tied into two pigtails.

"Please don't do that," Diddy growled, the little girl let go of his tail. She had her hands behind her back. "Are you Diddy?"

"That depends," Diddy said, "What do you want from me...er...him?"

"Come with me," the girl said, pulling Diddy's tail, again. The monkey grunted in annoyance, "Stop it!"

"Come on," The girl said, impatiently. Diddy began to follow her, she lead him to a pond. There, Dixie was sitting on a rock, playing a guitar, she sounded pretty good, though she missed a few notes, here and there. Next her was another gorilla. He wore light blue pajamas, his fur was lighter in comparison to Dixie's fur.

"I found your friend," the little girl said, getting Dixie's attention. The ape nearly jumped, she put her guitar down and ran over to the little Kong.

"What did you do? You can't just force people to go wherever you want!"

"You sound just like Papa..."

"Knock it off, Tiny!"

"Make me!"

Diddy couldn't help but watch as the two Kongs bicker, it was rather amusing, seeing Dixie act like a school teacher scolding her student. And to think yesterday, Dixie was being childish...though it might've been since she and Diddy are about the same age.

Diddy felt someone touch his shoulder, it was the gorilla in blue pajamas. At first glance, he appeared to be the same age as Diddy and Dixie, but a closer look revealed that he was actually a big baby. The gorilla spoke in monkey talk, he seemed a little curious about Diddy, he tugged slightly on the monkey's tail.

"Uh...could you please not to that," Diddy asked sternly as the gorilla let go of his tail. He didn't like having his tail pulled, it was one thing if he was hanging from a tree or carrying small objects with his tail, it was another thing if someone were to start yanking on it, and it would irritate him, greatly.

"Sorry, Diddy," Dixie said, getting the Kong's attention "I hope Tiny wasn't any trouble."

"She's alright," Diddy said, contently, "Is she s'pose to be your sister?" Dixie nodded, "Yep, she's a bit of a handful, too." Tiny crossed her arms, sticking her toungue out.

Diddy looked at the baby gorilla. "Then is this your brother?" The baby gorilla popped Diddy on the head, growling from frustration.

"He's our cousin, actually." Dixie said, "His name's Kiddy."

Diddy was rubbing his head, "Strong guy, huh?" Kiddy nodded, finally smiling.

"There's also Chunky," Tiny said, "But he didn't wanna come with us." "Why not?" Diddy asked.

"Well..." Dixie looked away for a bit, "He's a little shy..."

"That's all right, I understand," Diddy said, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Nothin', we're just checking out the island," Tiny said innocently, "Than Dixie started talkin' about-"

"Hey, I know," Dixie nervously interrupted, She finally looked at Diddy. "Um...I know this'll sound a little rushed, but would you like to see our home?"

"Right now?" Diddy smiled, "Sure, I may as well." Still, he wanted to know what Tiny was saying, but he figured he would leave her alone...for now, anyway.

"Alright," Dixie said, "It's a little far from here, though."

"That's fine," Diddy said, contently, "I don't mind."

* * *

At the Beach, there was an old shack, it looked like it was patched up with duct tape. There were a few flowers on the shack, trying to make it look "pretty". A door was missing, a blanket was hanging on the frame to replace the door. The shack was surrounded by a couple of palm trees, one palm tree had daisies surrounding it, as well.

A gorilla was outside of the shack, making a small sand castle, though it lacked water, so it looked more like an ordinary pile of sand. The gorilla was wearing a white shirt, a blue vest, and a red hat. He was almost as big as the shack, given his large size. In fact, he was so big, he was almost as tall as the nearby palm trees.

The gorilla began to hear footsteps, he could see Dixie, Diddy, Tiny, and Kiddy. The large Kong waved hello, Dixie waved back, "Hi, Chunky!"

Chunky got up from his spot, he picked up Kiddy and hugged him, "Chunky missed family!"

"But we've only been gone for an hour," Tiny said matter-of-factly, she pointed her thumb at Diddy, "Than we bumped into Grumpy Kong, here."

"Grumpy Kong, huh? I wonder who else called me that?" Diddy scowled at Dixie, the ape couldn't help but giggle. "Stop being a grump and we won't call you that, anymore."

Chunky placed Kiddy down on the sand, he gave Tiny and Dixie a hug. Kiddy was clapping, though Diddy couldn't understand why.

"Easy, big guy," Dixie said, "You don't want to squish us, too hard."

"C'mon, sis, you know Chunky wouldn't do that," Tiny smiled pathetically, "At least, not on purpose."

Chunky placed the two gorilla girls down, next to Kiddy, then he looked down at Diddy. "Dixie made new friend? New friend no hurt Chunky, right?"

"'Course not, Unless you were a Kremling in disguise," Diddy replied, the four Kongs looked at him, puzzled.

"What's a Kremling?" Tiny asked. Diddy stared in shock, "You dunno what a Kremling is? It's a big scary Crocodile that likes to hurt innocent monkeys and stuff them into barrels."

"Awesome," Tiny yelled in excitement, "I wanna see one!"

"Didn't you hear what he just said," Dixie complained, "I'm not letting you anywhere near those things." Tiny rolled her eyes, "Yes, Papa..."

"Tiny!"

Diddy looked up at Chunky, "Does this always happen?" The ape shrugged, "They sisters, they sound mean, but actually love each other."

"I would've figured," Diddy said, scratching his head, "Sometimes I wish I had a sibling, though."

Chunky offered Diddy to come in the shack. It looked small, it had one bookshelf, that held ten books. There were two windows, and four hammocks, though one of them looked torn.

"I know it isn't much," Dixie said, scratching her head, "but it's not a bad place."

"I see...So you live with your cousins?" Diddy asked.

"For now," Dixie replied, "Chunky said we could live here for a little while."

"Though Chunky love company," Chunky interrupted, "Chunky love having cousins come over." Kiddy nodded, making some very excited noises.

"Anyway," Dixie said, "It'll do as our home, at least until Tiny and I can find a new one, around here."

"Well, it's a bit neater then our hut," Diddy said, smiling, "It always looks like it was hit by an Earthquake."

"It can't be that bad," Dixie said, reassuringly.

"Believe me, it usually is...it's even worse when Cranky comes in and there are banana peals, everywhere. He was the King before DK and Gramps."

"Well, that's certainly embarrassing," Dixie tilted her head, puzzled, "By the way, do you know where Donkey is? Candy wanted to talk to him, earlier."

Diddy suddenly remembered, Donkey was still missing. There might be a chance that he was back at the hut. "Uh...To be honest, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Maybe he got eaten by sharks," Tiny joked, Dixie glared at her, "Come on, sis, it's time to be serious, here."

"All right, All right, just give me a break, here!" Tiny grumbled.

"Hey, guys?" Diddy frowned, "not to seem rude or anything, but I should probably go back to my hut, DK's probably back, by now." Tiny shrugged, "meh", she didn't seem like she cared. Kiddy and Chunky began to wave at Diddy, "Bye Bye." Chunky said, happily, "Come visit when Diddy like."

"All right," Diddy said, smiling, Chunky really seemed like a nice guy, he was slightly childish, but then again, so was Donkey, at times.

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Dixie asked. Diddy nodded. After all, he checked out the shack she was living in (even though it was temporary) it was only fair to show Dixie his tree house. "As long as DK doesn't mind, which I'm sure he doesn't, then it's fine."

"All right," Dixie said, happily, "I'll be back, in a bit!" Afterwards, she and Diddy left the hut. Tiny began to wave good-bye to Dixie, "See ya, sis!"

"Bye Bye," Chunky repeated.

* * *

Diddy came back to his hut, it was just about the same as how he left it. It was slightly messy, a few banana peals were lying around on the floor, blankets were hanging around from the hammock and the tire, but there was still no Donkey.

Dixie came in, she looked very astonished, "You guys have more stuff then I do. You must be pretty rich."

"Not really," Diddy said, "DK may be the king, but we're pretty broke, most of the time."

"Well, this place has more stuff then our shack," Dixie said, "Then again, you did live on Kongo Bongo longer than me, so that's reasonable."

"I can understand," Diddy said, "Of course, Kongo Bongo isn't a bad place, I think you might've heard this already, but give it time and you might like it...even if you're hanging around a dork like me."

"I don't think you're a dork," Dixie assured him, Diddy smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you look more like a nerd," Dixie teased.

"Well, thanks," Diddy's face slightly turned red, he wasn't offended, though...he could tell she was joking with him.

Dixie smiled. Just yesterday, Diddy wasn't willing to talk to anyone, it actually made her happy that Diddy was much more cheerful, today. It seemed like he was finally coming out of his shell.

"By the way," Dixie said, "Why were you so upset in the first place?" Diddy paused, he certainly wasn't expecting this...would Dixie really want to hear about the incident? At any rate, it was probably better to tell her, now. Especially since she should know what went on. Besides, she wouldn't laugh at him, right?

"Well, it was because our island was invaded by Kremlings, not too long ago," Diddy said, "DK and I were able to get rid of them, but then DK got all the credit, I hardly got anything."

"Well, what happened?" Dixie asked, Diddy cleared his throat, "Ya might wanna sit down, for this one, 'Cause it's a long story..."

"All right..." Dixie sat down on the hammock, crossing her legs. Diddy sat down next to her, "Alright, it all started when DK asked me to guard the Banana Hoard, it was a dark and stormy night when it happened..."

* * *

Cranky Kong, A.K.A. Donkey Kong Sr. , was an old ape with a white beard and gray sweater, he was in his cabin, relaxing. It seemed nice that Donkey and Diddy weren't asking for his help, it also seemed nice that the Kremlings weren't up to anything...but for some reason, it was a little TOO peaceful. Thinking about it, the old ape shook his head, _Nope, you're thinking too much...DK already got rid of the Kremlings, there's nothing to- _

"Cranky Kong, you'd better get over here, this instant!" Wrinkly wailed, Cranky grumbled. He got out of his chair and headed onto the porch. Wrinkly looked as though she's seen a ghost. She was holding a letter in her hand.

"What's the matter with ya?" Cranky yelled, "Why'd ya call me over here!?"

"Y-you might want to have a look at this..." Wrinkly gave Cranky the letter, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" Cranky grumbled.

"Just read the letter," Wrinkly commanded, Cranky shook his head, "Even my wife's goin' crazy..." he began to read it.

_**I have kidnapped that lumbering fool Donkey, and you will never see him, again... .**_

_**..That is, of course, unless you Kongs are willing to surrender and give me the Banana Hoard, then I'll give back your precious ruler, unharmed. **_

_**I'll be waiting, Kaptiain K. Rool. **_

"Oh, it just says that DK was kidnapped, no big deal..." The old ape paused realizing what he just said, _DK's been kidnapped? This can't be right... _

Cranky read through the letter, a second time, he couldn't believe it, "You're not serious, are you? Is this some sort of joke?"

"I'm afraid it isn't," Wrinkly said, sadly, "None of the other Kongs know where DK is, either."

"This is bad," Cranky said, concerned "We have to warn everyone!"

"How are you going to do that?" Wrinkly asked, worried.

"Would you calm down? I'll think of something!" Cranky ran back into his room, A green parrot was sleeping soundly at the window. This parrot was Squawks, while Donkey kept a pet rhinoceros, Cranky always kept a parrot as a pet, and although Squawks did get on Cranky's nerves, at times, most of the time, he was a useful parrot.

"Wake up, you lazy bird!" Cranky yelled, Squawks woke up, surprised. He tilted his head, wondering what Cranky is up to.

"Listen carefully, Squawks, I need you to find as many Kongs as possible and bring them here."

"Gotcha," Squawks said, nodding as he flew away, looking for the Kongs. Cranky looked at the letter in his hand, again, "This really isn't good...

* * *

- "...And of course, when DK and I reached the Galleon, we were attacked by King K. Rool. Let me tell you, K. Rool is not a Kremling you wanna mess with. DK was doing a pretty good job fighting against him, but then K. Rool decided to play dead. DK and I weren't sure what was going on, but afterwards, K. Rool grabbed him by tie, he was going to choke DK to death. I couldn't just sit there, so I grabbed a cannonball and I managed to knock him out, DK even considered me a hero."

"Wow, you two really seem to care about each other," Dixie acknowledged, "And I'm amazed, you two went through quite a lot to get those bananas back."

"We sure did." Diddy's voice changed from an excited one to a shy one, "But after that, DK was getting all the praise, All I got were insults. Even Cranky liked him more. You saw the thing with those Kongs insulting me, yesterday, right?"

Dixie nodded, "Of course, What they did was hurtful!"

"Well, a lot of the other Kongs have done that to me, as well. DK's tried to help me get over it, but it hasn't been working, very well." Replied Diddy.

"That's horrible," Dixie complained, "If only I was there, I would've given you something, at least. You don't deserve to be treated like junk!"

"Thanks, Dixie," Diddy said, smiling, again, "I'm glad someone else thinks so, too."

"So...How much longer until Donkey gets here?"

"It shouldn't be long, now."

Shortly after, a green parrot came into the cabin, squawking. Diddy looked at him, curiously, "What is it, Squawks?"

"Cranky wants you guys back at his cabin," Squawks said, "I don't know what he's up to, but he wants everyone to come over, so it must be important."

Afterwards, the bird left. The Kongs looked at each other, confused.

"Well, that was random," Diddy commented.

"What do you think's going on?" Dixie asked. Diddy shrugged, "Maybe Cranky broke his back or something."

"Do you think so?" Diddy nodded, he tried to impersonate Cranky, "Dammit, DK, I thought I told you to fix my chair, not break it!"

Dixie giggled, the two Kongs got out of the hut and started making their way to the Village. "What else do you think might've happened?"

Diddy grabbed a nearby stick, continuing to impersonate Cranky, "Back in my day, I was attacked by a carpenter who for some reason kept me as a pet!"

"OK, now I know you're making it up!"

"Try telling that to Cranky," Diddy said, throwing the stick away, "He says it's one hundred percent true."

* * *

Diddy and Dixie arrived at Cranky's Cabin, there were many Kongs, gathered in the area, even some of the monkeys and orangutans from Vine Valley were coming to see what was happening. This has happened, many times, before. And when every Kong is gathered in front of Cranky's Cabin, then that meant something bad had happened. Diddy began to regret impersonating Cranky, earlier.

Funky Kong, a gorilla with sunglasses and a bandanna, was in front of the Cabin, he knew an emergency as big as this would cause a lot of panic, even he seemed a little troubled, and he was usually a very mellow Kong.

"Alright, everyone," Funky said, "Now that we have your attention, Cranky's gonna tell ya what's up."

"I wonder what happened?" Dixie whispered. Diddy shrugged, "I dunno, usually things like this don't happen unless it's serious..."

Cranky came out of the cabin, along with Wrinkly, by his side. The old ape cleared his throat. "Thank you, Funky, now get outta here!"

"Ya got it, dude," Funky said, getting off the porch and joining the Kongs in the crowd.

"Now then," Cranky began to sound unusually upset...Not the kind of upset where he's, well, cranky, but the kind of upset where it sounded like he lost something important, like a Golden Banana or a Crystal Coconut, "It's come to my attention that Donkey Kong has gone missing."

There was a lot of chatter in the crowd, Diddy was hoping there was a good explanation for this. Maybe Donkey fell asleep in the Banana Hoard? Maybe he went to the Mushroom Kingdom, though the number of Kongs at Cranky's cabin suggested otherwise.

"And of course," Cranky continued, "The reason why he disappeared was none other than the Kremling Krew, they've kidnapped DK and want us to surrender and give them our Banana Hoard."

The Kongs all looked stunned, they began to wonder what would happen, would they be all right? Dixie turned her head, she noticed Diddy had turned pale, though she could understand why, since he just lost his uncle to the Kremlings. She couldn't help but feel even more sorry for the little monkey.

"Now the choice is ours," Cranky tried to keep a stern voice, "Either we go on with our lives and forget DK, or we surrender and give those wretched lizards our bananas, the choice is ours."

There was a lot of talking going on in the crowd, debating on what to do. Although it may not seem like it, Cranky really cared about his grandson, and he would get him back if he could. Yet he understood some of the Kongs would rather keep the Banana Hoard and forget about Donkey. It was a tough decision, indeed.

As for Diddy, he didn't want either choice. If they did get Donkey back, then the Kongs would suffer, like the Kremlings wanted. Not only that, K. Rool would finally be able to take over Kongo Bongo, and no Kong wanted a tyrant as a leader. However, if the Kongs kept the Banana Hoard, then Donkey would be forgotten, and not only was he Diddy's uncle, he was the closest thing Diddy had to a father. Also, if Donkey never came back, Diddy would become the new King, but he had to admit, he was far from ready for such a responsibility. For Diddy, it only left one choice, though he knew he was going to regret it, later.

"I'll go rescue DK," Diddy shouted, everyone became silent, Most of the Kongs glared harshly at Diddy, some of them muttering something colorful, Diddy could hear them call him things like a "Lousy Rat" and a "Pathetic pipsqueak."

"Please, hear me out," The monkey yelled, coming up to the cabin's porch, joining Cranky and Wrinkly. "If we give up the Banana Hoard OR forget about DK, then either way, the Kremlings would win, and I can't let that happen. So c'mon, who's with me?"

It became silent, Diddy was hoping the Kongs would finally listen to him, that they would finally have respect for the little guy...

However, they burst out into laughter, insulting Diddy even more.

"Aww, looks like the rat wants to save DK from those big bad lizards!"

"Honestly, who would put _YOU_ of all primates in charge of a rescue mission?"

"Don't be such an idiot, we don't need you to give us Kongs a bad name!"

The Kongs continued to mock Diddy and call him names. Diddy figured that the Kongs would laugh, he felt he was about to cry, he figured that it was hopeless, now. He had to accept the fact that he might not get to see his uncle, again.

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Cranky yelled, getting the Kongs to stop laughing. He looked at Diddy, then back at the crowd. "Without DK, then who knows what'll happen? Need I remind you that Diddy is next to rule the island? I'm sure none of you want a little boy to be king, yet. However, If we give up the Banana Hoard, we may not be able to eat anything, there's been a shortage on pineapples, grapes, melons, oranges, and coconuts. Yet DK's always managed to find enough Bananas to last us a few weeks, maybe even a few months. So either way, we'll lose, as Diddy has mentioned."

The Kongs began to talk things over, again. Diddy had never seen this side of Cranky, before. Normally, Cranky would speak of how weak and vulnerable Diddy is. However, it seemed like Cranky and the other Kongs were desperate, and without Donkey, the fate of the island would rest on Diddy's shoulders.

"If Diddy's going, then he's gonna need a sidekick, right?" Dixie said, running up to the porch next to Diddy. This caught the little monkey off guard.

"What're you doing?" Diddy said in a low growl, "You know you don't-"

"Don't argue," Dixie said, sternly, "If you're going, then I'm coming with you!"

This was all new to Diddy...one moment, he was the weakest Kong on the island, and the next minute, he's suddenly going to be the hero, his heart was speeding up from excitement, he would finally be able to become a hero...yet he was even more nervous than normal. He never expected to become the hero, he was beginning to have second thoughts, but he didn't want to let the Kongs down. He even had a sidekick, though it was funny to think a sidekick would have a sidekick of his own.

"Well, if you're heading over to Crocodile Island, we'll be more than happy to help, dearie," Wrinkly was smiling, it also seemed like she and Cranky were willing to go, too.

"You're gonna need someone to help ya get over there," Funky said, coming back up to the porch, "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but since it is for you guys, then I'll make an exception, but just this once."

"Believe me, kid, you're gonna need all the help you can get," Cranky said. Diddy was feeling overwhelmed, he was shaking from anticipation. It was like all the excitement couldn't escape from his body, his feet felt like lead, his knees felt like jelly, it was just so overwhelming.

"Well, we should probably get ready for tomorrow," Dixie said, Diddy looked at her, smiling, "I-I guess we should, huh?"

"And Diddy...?" The little ape had her hands behind her hand, she spoke in a low voice "Your shaking pretty badly, everyone can see it..."

Diddy began to blush, but he couldn't help himself, he never felt so excited in his whole life.

"Alright," Cranky said, looking back at the crowd, "Starting tomorrow, we'll be heading off into Crocodile Island, I'm sure you guys will do well on your own, I don't want to come back with my things stolen."

Everyone began to cheer, they had good feelings about this plan, of course some of the Kongs still had doubts about Diddy, but it couldn't be helped. Either way, it was now a chance for Diddy to prove how strong he really was. He couldn't prove anything to the other Kongs on his last adventure, so now was a good time to show what he was capable of.

"You should probably rest up, kid," Cranky whispered to Diddy, "Who knows? Maybe it won't be as easy as you thought it was. If you think my stories about Brooklyn are bad, wait 'til you reach the island."

"Alright," Diddy said, he was ready for just about anything, now. He will return as a hero, and he will prove the Kongs wrong. It was only a matter of time before he was face to face with the Kremlings... As for Dixie, he didn't want her to be in his place. Especially since they didn't know each other for that long. Though Diddy was never any good, on his own, so having Dixie by his side would be a great benefit for him. And who knows, maybe he might know a little more about her as they travel the island.

* * *

Night time had fallen, Diddy was back in his tree house, laying down in his tire. He tried to fall asleep, but his excitement and concern for Donkey was keeping him awake.

The monkey began to think, maybe it was a bad idea to do this...maybe he should quit while he still had the chance. After all, he wasn't very brave. The monkey shook his head,_ No, Diddy, you can't chicken out...DK would do the same thing for you if you were the one they kidnapped. So, c'mon, it's time to toughen up!_

Diddy began to hear yelling, the monkey climbed out of his tire and looked out the window, he could see Cranky riding on a startled rhinoceros, Wrinkly was there, chasing after them.

"CALM DOWN, RAMBI!" Cranky yelled, "DO YA WANNA WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!?"

"HE'S NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN IF YOU KEEP YELLING AT HIM!" Wrinkly shouted, Cranky grumbled. "IF YOU THINK THAT'S EASY, TRY CALMING HIM DOWN, YOURSELF!"

Diddy shook his head, it seemed like he wasn't the only Kong who couldn't sleep. He looked over at Donkey's hammock, it was strange not having to hear the big ape snoring. Of course, maybe Donkey was having a better night than Diddy was, though given that he was in Crocodile Island, it didn't seem likely. And as for Dixie, maybe she couldn't sleep, either, she might be just as excited as Diddy.

The monkey went back to his tire, he couldn't help but think of the things that could happen, he was like a puppy, waiting for a treat, he couldn't wait to see what it was going to be like on Crocodile Island.

_ Don't worry, DK...we'll save you..._

* * *

**_Then Twin Cats went to sleep..._**

**...OK, so this was another long-ass chapter (and usually, when I do fanfics, my chapters aren't that long)...**

***sigh* I need to go to bed, now...good night...**


	3. Gangplank Galleon

_**...So Twin Cats decided to go to bed and forget about this story...**_

**Nah, just kidding Anyway, here's the next-**

_**Go to bed and forget about this ridiculous story!**_

**But it's 2:30 in the afternoon (as I'm typing this)**

_**Just go to bed!**_

**All right, who keeps doing that?**

* * *

It was dawn, the sky was a vibrant orange, the cheerful Island of Kongo Bongo was awakening. Many of the island's animals were starting to wake up from their sleep while the Nocturnal ones went into their homes to slumber through the day.

Diddy and Dixie were at Funky's flights. While Funky was getting the plane ready, Tiny, Kiddy, and Chunky were there saying their good byes to the Kongs.

"Dixie be good," Chunky said, hugging the ape, though he was really just squeezing her, "Dixie no abandon Diddy."

"I-I won't," Dixie said, struggling to breath, "I'-I'll be alright i-if you let go..." Chunky placed Dixie on the ground, he was smiling at his little cousin. Happy to see she was such a strong girl, he could say she was turning out to be like her father.

Diddy, on the other hand, had Kiddy with him, The baby looked as though he was wishing Diddy "good luck". For a baby, he was easy to understand.

"Be a good baby, ya hear?" Diddy said, petting the toddler, Kiddy nodded, hugging Diddy in return. "What're ya huggin' me for?" Diddy asked. Of course, Kiddy was just a baby, after all.

Tiny walked up to Diddy, her arms were behind her back. "I hope you live, Dixie's kind of an air head."

"If you say so..." For whatever reason, Diddy could never understand what went on in Tiny's mind, she was just a strange little ape. Kiddy let Diddy go, the baby gorilla scowled at Tiny.

"Diddy be good, too," Chunky said, hugging Diddy, he was practically squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Diddy take care of Dixie, yes?"

Diddy nodded, he couldn't talk at all, let alone breathe. Chunky let the little Kong down, Diddy was gasping for air.

"Alright, we're ready to go," Funky said, "I hope you dudes didn't forget anything!" Dixie frowned. "What about Cranky and Wrinkly?"

"They left, last night," Funky said, reassuringly, "They said they had some important stuff to take care of."

_That would explain what was going on with Rambi, last night_, Diddy thought to himself.

Funky cleared his throat, "Now Cranky wanted me to tell you dudes, if you wanna turn back, now, than here's you chance before he head over there."

"No way," Diddy said, confidentally, "DK would do the same thing for me, it's only fair that we're the ones rescuing him."

"Now that's the attitude I wanna see," Funky said in an excited tone, "You'll be savin' DK in no time!"

"Well, I suppose we can go, now," Dixie said, impatiently. She looked at Diddy, "Are you ready?"

Diddy nodded, he couldn't believe he was going to travel through Crocodile Island, the same island where the enemies were. However, he needed to keep his excitement to himself. He couldn't afford to screw up, he needed to put his energy to good use.

Diddy and Dixie headed into Funky's plane. Funky came in, after. As the plane took off, Dixie's family waved good-bye.

"They won't last a day," Tiny said, nonchalantly. Kiddy growled at her, wanting her to apologize.

"Well, like I said, before, Dixie's an airhead."

* * *

Crocodile island stood proudly in the ocean, ships were scattered on the bottom while the top of the island appeared to be castle-like and was surrounded by Brambles. The castle-like section was K. Rool's Keep. Within K. Rool's Keep, Donkey was sitting in a jail cell, his hands and feet were chained to the floor. The cell he was in was like any typical jail cell, hard floor, gray walls, and only one window that gave off very little light. There was occasionally a cry of anguish, somewhere in the dungeon while other times, it was just the seagulls.

From what Donkey knew, he wasn't the only prisoner in the dungeon. There were a few prisoners in the other cells who were practically treated like dirt, they would often get beaten or starve as a punishment if they didn't behave, and that was if K. Rool actually liked them. And as for the food, itself, Donkey would say he's tasted dirt that was better than the food here. All the Kremlings seem to eat are rats, fish, and other animals, no fruits at all.

He heard someone coming into the jail cell, it was K. Rool. Instead of his typical crown and his cape, he wore a pirate's hat and a brown trench coat. On his shoulder, there was the brown parrot, Screech.

"What's with the long face?" K. Rool asked. Donkey growled, he got up from his spot to try to attack the Kremling...only his chains prevented him from doing so. K. Rool couldn't help but smile, seeing Donkey look helpless was amusing.

"You know you won't get away with this!" Donkey growled, "And using me for the ransom? I'm surprised you haven't kidnapped anyone else."

"Oh please," Screech said, smuggly, "None of the other lousy apes would've mattered."

"Well, except for that pipsqueak...what was his name? Diddy?" K. Rool smiled maliciously, "Just imagine, the Kongs decide to keep the hoard, that nephew of yours would be incredibly heartbroken."

"Shut up!" Donkey yelled, "Diddy's old enough to understand, and it wouldn't be just him, you know. Plus, I'd rather be locked up here than to let you guys take-"

"YOU BE QUEIT!" Screech snapped, flapping his wings, K. Rool stroke the parrot's head, calming him down. "Patience, Screech."

"So, what're you gonna do, then?" Donkey said, "Even if I don't come back, what makes you think the Kongs won't attack you, themselves?"

"Well, I'm getting that Banana Hoard, either way," K. Rool argued, "And I won't have some overgrown fleabag tell me otherwise!"

The Crocodile left the dungeon, letting his parrot follow him. Donkey sighed, he never felt so pathetic. One minute he's King of Kongo Bongo and next thing he knows, he's one of K. Rool's prisoners. However, he was more worried about the other Kongs...Would they be all right, without him? The ape thought it was best not to think about it, too much. _They'll be fine..._

* * *

Funky's plane was getting closer to Crocodile Island, the island itself gave off a gloomy aura. most of the island looked like it was covered in fog. Diddy looked down, he could see the Gangplank Galleon. It seemed to have been patched up. Compared to how it looked, last time he was there, but galleon still looked as though it has seen better days. There might be a good chance that Donkey might still be on the ship...and if not, there had to be a clue about where he was, at least.

"Hey, Funky...any chance we could get a better look at that ship?" Diddy asked, curiously.

"I dunno, Diddy dude," Funky replied, "Doesn't it seem a little dangerous?"

"I think I know what he wants," Dixie said, "He wants to try to look for clues, right, Diddy?"

"Well...I guess you could say that," Diddy said, he looked at Funky, "Do you think you could land near the galleon?"

"I'll have to see," Funky said, "You gotta remember that from this point on, you'll be in enemy territory."

"All right," Diddy said, "tell Cranky and Wrinkly where we are."

"You got it, dudes!"

The plane hovered behind the ship, out of sight from the Kremlings...Why the plane hovered, the Kongs have no idea. Diddy and Dixie climbed out of the plane, on to the Galleon.

"I'll be back to look for you guys, later," Funky said, "Are ya absolutely sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Of course I am," Diddy replied, "I'll see you guys, later."

Funky nodded, he flew away from the ship, leaving the younger Kongs to explore. Diddy and Dixie were both waving at Funky, "I hope he'll be OK." Dixie said with concern.

"He'll be fine," Diddy said, "Now let's go."

From what Diddy could tell, there weren't too many Kremlings, It would be easy to get through the ship, find Donkey and go home...Although, they were still Kremlings, so the Kongs needed to be careful at all costs.

"C'mon," Dixie said, pulling Diddy's arm, "This way!" Dixie lead Diddy behind three boxes, they were only slightly taller than the two Kong children. There were two Kremlings in front of the Captain's cabin, one of them was mopping while another was drinking rum from a bottle. The lizards both seemed rather bored.

"I wonder what Klubba's been up to?" The mopping Kremling asked, the other Kremling shrugged, "I'd say he's jealous of King K. Rool."

"How is Klubba jealous, it's obvious he doesn't like him."

"Well, King K. Rool gets to torture Donkey as much as he pleases, now...wouldn't you be jealous, too?"

Diddy trembled in rage, he tried to run after the Kremlings, but Dixie held him back, putting a hand on his mouth, "Shh!"

"No," The Kremlings continued their conversation, "I don't care all that much about the Kongs, to be honest."

"Huh...to each their own, I guess."

Dixie released Diddy, the primates wondered how they were going to get rid of the Kremlings. Diddy saw a rat walking by them, it looked like it was looking for food to eat. The monkey picked the rat up by its tail, "Sorry..."

The Kremlings continued to talk, unaware of the two intruders. "Of course, If K. Rool does happen to take over Kongo Bongo, I'm checkin' out the mou-"

"WHEEEEEEE!" A rat was flying by the two Kremlings, the crocodiles looked confused.

"Was that rat flying?" One of them asked.

"I dunno, let's check it out!" Afterwards, the Kremlings both went after the rat, Diddy peaked his head out from behind the boxes, "All clear," The monkey whispered, Diddy and Dixie came out from the crates, heading into the cabin.

"Hey!" The monkeys cringed, looking around for the source of that voice...however, it was a burly Kremling marching over to the other two Kremlings. "So you're the one stealing my rum!"

"No I wasn't," the other Kremling argued, hiding the bottle of him behind his back, The burly Kremling rolled his eyes, "Sure, and I'm the King of Hyrule."

Diddy and Dixie sighed in relief as they entered the cabin, leaving the Kremlings to argue as much as they want. The captain's cabin, had four small windows, six pictures on the wall, one of them was a picture of King K. Rool, one looked like a viking Walrus surrounded by other vikings (mostly penguins and hares), and some of the other pictures were random pictures of Kremlings. There was an old desk, in the middle of the room, it was littered with different notes and drawings. A broken lamp was sitting next to a wardrobe, where a couple of dirty outfits were hanging out from.

The Kongs came up to the old desk. They tried opening one of the drawers, but it looked like the old desk was locked. Diddy frowned, "You wouldn't happen to know where the key is, right?"

"I wouldn't know, " Dixie said, shrugging, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, let's see what brute force can do?" Diddy began to pull at the desk drawer, he pulled it with all his might, but the drawer wouldn't budge. Dixie examined the room, the picture of K. Rool was sticking out, slightly while the other pictures were laying flat on the wall. She removed the picture of K. Rool and found a broken safe.

"Diddy, look at this!" Diddy stopped pulling at the drawer, he looked at the safe, it seemed to have suffered from the crash after he and Donkey defeated K. Rool. As the Kongs opened the safe, all that was there was an old notebook.

"What do you think's in it?" Dixie asked.

"I dunno," Diddy replied, "But I think we might find some clues, in here."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it, already!"

The two of them began to skim through the pages, looking for any interesting details. It spoke of how the Kremlings once had an alliance with a group called Snomads (which didn't last long, since K. Rool "borrowed" some moves from a fellow named Lord Fredrick), it also seemed to speak of how lucky the Kremlings were to take the Banana Hoard when Diddy was guarding it (much to Diddy's annoyance). Finally, they saw something on the last page, something really interesting.

**For whatever reason, Donkey and his nephew managed to make it on my ship, alive. The plan was simple, once I defeat Donkey, I'd rule the island. As for that little rat of his, I'd use him as a new fur coat...or a new rug...or something.**

** So once I was close to beating Donkey, His nephew threw a cannonball at me, he somehow managed to knock me out. I'm actually kind of impress, Donkey seemed to have raised him well, but regardless, it won't stop us from coming back. Krusha came up with a briliant idea. It seems risky, but we'll find a way to pull it off. Once everything calms down on Kongo Bongo, we'll finally be able to kidnap Donkey Kong. And afterwards, the other Kongs will HAVE to surrender to me. At last, I'll finally be able to expand my kingdom.**

"That jerk," Diddy growled, "So K. Rool thinks we're still not strong enough to-"

The door opened, a Kremling with a pegleg and an eyepatch came in, The Kongs stared at him for a good 5 seconds until the Kremling ran outside, yelling.

"KONGS! THERE ARE KONGS ON THE SHIP!"

Diddy and Dixie panicked, they dropped the notebook and ran outside of the Captain's cabin. Kremlings were already gathering around them, in an attempt to trap the Kongs. They were getting closer and closer to the two primates, it seemed like the Kong children wouldn't make it. Diddy was terrified, _Dammit, I thought for sure they wouldn't find us!_

Dixie tugged on Diddy's shirt. "Grab my hand!"

The monkey looked shocked. "Now's not the time for-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine," Diddy grabbed the gorilla girl's hand. She began to run at full speed towards the Kremlings.

"Wh-what're you doing!?" Diddy asked in a shocked tone.

"I'll explain later," Dixie yelled, "Now jump!"

"What!?"

"Just jump!"

Again, Diddy did as he was told, Dixie jumped along with him. However, Dixie was using her ponytail as a helicopter to hover over the Kremlings. The duo landed on their feet, safely. Diddy was still rather suprised. Dixie was much braver then he expected. _How did she do that? _

"After them!" The Kremlings yelled, the Kongs panicked, they couldn't just jump in the water, and they didn't want to get captured by the Kremlings, either, they had no other choice but to climb the main brace, into the crow's nest. As the Kongs climbed the ropes of the main brace, the Kremlings shook their heads, finding this amusing.

"What a surprise, we didn't even have to kill them," one of the Kremlings said, smugly.

"Yep, they're climbin' to their deaths." another Kremling chimed in.

"How 'bout we scare them a bit," another Kremling suggested, taking out his gun. Diddy and Dixie continued to climb the ropes on the ship, they figured they would make it out alive if they came to the crow's nest and hid, for a while until the Kremlings calmed down. It was a bit safer then being down where the Kremling could get you.

"Ssso, you two mussst be the Kongsss..." Diddy looked up, a snake was sitting on a rope over his head. Unlike the snakes in Kongo Bongo, this one appeared to be a rattle snake. He was green with red stripes on his back and had a yellow belly. Diddy wasn't sure whether or not to trust the snake, but as this point, he needed the help.

"Well, we're trying to get out of here," Diddy said, "We need to look for someone, but for now, we're trying to get to the Crow's nest."

"That isssn't a wissse choiccce, lad," The snake warned, "If you asssk me, you would've been better off on your island."

"But I wanna save-" Gunshots were heard, underneath. Diddy cringed in fear of being hit. It was moments like this where he wished Donkey was here, but he had to remember it was just him and Dixie.

"C'mon," Dixie said, catching up to Diddy, "We gotta get outta here," Diddy nodded nervously, he and Dixie were determined to climb to the top, no matter what it took. "You two have been warned," the snake yelled.

Diddy and Dixie continued to climb the ropes, trying to avoid the gunshots. One false move could mean instant death. One of the bullets almost hit Diddy's arm while another almost shot Dixie in the head, Each bullet was almost like trying to dodge rain.

Diddy climbed into the Crow's nest, he grabbed Dixie's hand and pulled her over. She involuntarily hugged the little monkey out of fear. The Kremlings finally stopped shooting at the Kongs, it seemed like they were expecting a show.

"Hey, Dixie, are you OK?" Diddy asked, hugging her back. Dixie nodded. "I-I'll be fine,"

The Kongs let go of each other. Dixie sighed, "I just hope I'm not slowing you down."

"Of course not," Diddy said, chuckling. "Besides, you've got that ponytail...thingy..."

The Kongs looked around, the Crow's nest was literally a nest, they could see a few eggs, roughly the same size as the barrels in Kongo Bongo. Both Kongs seemed to find it a little odd, maybe this was one of the things the snake was warning them about, but they didn't look dangerous, they were just ordinary eggs.

Still, Diddy was a curious little monkey. Hecame a little closer to the eggs, they might be a trap of some sort, or maybe they're food for the Kremlings. Either way, the monkey couldn't tell.

"Oh, well aren't you two generous," a voice sang, "It has been quite a while since I had monkey for breakfast."

A Necky Vulture came in front of the Kongs, it was a large Necky, three times the size as Diddy and Dixie. his talons had dry blood on them, his eyes filled with madness. Unlike the Neckies in Kongo Bongo, this one wore a pirate's hat and a belt. Diddy glared at the bird. "Who are you?"

"I am Krow," The Necky replied, "And you two shouldn't have come here!"

"For crying out loud, the last thing I need is to fight an overgrown chicken!" Diddy yelled. Krow looked down at the monkey, he gave Diddy a look that made him regret calling him a chicken.

"You insolent little brat, it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Krow began to fly into the sky, he dived down to where the Kongs were, Diddy and Dixie ran in opposite directions, they were able to dodge the attack, but the two Kongs were slightly shaken.

"Wh-what do we do, now!?" Dixie asked in a panicked tone, Diddy was no better, "D-don't worry, I-I'll think of somethin'!"

Diddy tried to think back to the incident on Kongo Bongo, this Necky wasn't like the other Neckies, at home, but then he looked at the eggs, they were the closest thing he could use for barrels. Thinking about it, beating Krow would be like beating Queen B. in Vine Valley.

Diddy threw the egg at Krow, The Necky had yolk on his face. Enraged, The Necky attacked Diddy at full force. The monkey ran, but Krow managed to give Diddy three large gashes on his back. The monkey grunted in pain, he wondered if he was going to make it out, alive.

Krow picked him up with his talons, "How dare you treat my eggs as rocks, now I'll have to teach you a lesson you will never forget!"

Diddy struggled to get free from the Necky's talons, but he was in too much pain, not too mention that he was about 20 feet in the air. His heart was beating like an uncontrollable drum, he's felt fear, plenty of times, but this was too much for the little monkey.

Dixie panicked, she grabbed one of the eggs, waiting for Krow to return. Krow released Diddy, the monkey landed harshly onto his back. Slightly stunned, his ears were ringing, his vision began to turn fuzzy. He could barely move.

The bird tried to grab Dixie, but was he was hit in the face with another eggs. "How dare you!" Krow yelled, "You're just as bad as the other monkey!"

"Y-Yeah, well, at least I wasn't the one who started it!" Dixie tried to hide her fear, but it didn't seem to be working. Krow tried to attack Dixie, the ape dodged, but Krow was so close to attacking her, she fell backwards.

In a state of panic, Dixie grabbed one more egg from the pile. She threw it at Krow, The Necky was dizzy, he couldn't tell which way he was going, "Damn you, Kongs!"

Dixie ran back to Diddy, The monkey wasn't moving, but he was still breathing, "Are you OK?"

Diddy was passed out, All Dixie could do was panic, she never ment for Diddy to get hurt, badly.

"Come on," Dixie yelled, she began to shake Diddy, "Wake up, you can't just-"

Krow was confused, he hurt himself from the confusion by flying into the Crow's nest. However, he really wanted to get rid of the Kongs. Dixie's fear quickly turned into rage.

"You stupid bird!" She yelled, she grabbed one of the eggs, throwing it at Krow. "I've had enough of you!"

The bird was hit with the egg, he just couldn't fight, anymore. _I'll have my revenge, Kongs..._

Krow fell through the ship, dead. Dixie looked back at Diddy. He was alive, thankfully. All Dixie could feel was guilt, she wasn't expecting Diddy to get hurt, so easily, the little ape thought she was a bad sidekick, Diddy would still be fine, if it wasn't for her.

She was fighting back a few tears, She shook her head, _No, Dixie, you can't feel sorry for yourself, Diddy comes first! _

The whole Galleon was falling apart. The Kremlings on the ship were running for their lives, many of the Kremlings jumped into the water, others were shouting and calling out for the Kremlings who were still on the ship. Dixie had no way to tell where they were going, now. It seemed like the end for both Kongs as they began to fall along with the ship.

Wood and metal fell everywhere, the Gangplank Galleon was no more. Something was coming up from the water, Dixie came out coughing. She was holding on to a blue swordfish in one hand and held on to Diddy with the other.

The Swordfish swam a short distance, he seemed like he was helping the Kongs, Dixie looked at her unconscious friend, it seemed like he hardly had enough strength to move on.

"Dixie-dude?!"

Dixie looked over to the island, she could see Funky, Cranky, and Wrinkly standing on a beach, all of them looked concerned for the two Kongs. The swordfish came to a full stop, letting Dixie reach the surface, she dragged Diddy out of the water. The gorilla girl began to yell, "Guys, help me! Diddy's hurt!"

"Oh my," Wrinkly ran up to the Kongs and scooped Diddy in her arms, she looked down at Dixie, "Did that bird hurt you, too?"

Dixie was about to speak.

"Yes, we've seen the whole thing from down here," Cranky interrupted, Dixie pouted, "As I was saying, no, but I'm a little more worried about Diddy."

"All right, we'd better take him inside before he kicks the bucket," Funky said as he and Wrinkly ran into a cabin. Dixie looked up at Cranky. "Do you think he'll be OK?"

"I'm sure he will, kid," Cranky said, reassuringly.

Dixie frowned, "How can you tell?"

"Because," Cranky crossed his arms, "Do you seriously think the author of this fanfiction would _WANT_ to kill him?"

"You have a point," Dixie said, calming herself down.

* * *

**...I don't know, Cranky...some people have actually killed off their favorite characters, before.**

_**Oh, c'mon, we know you wouldn't be able to do it, kid, you're too weak...**_

**SO IT WAS YOU!**

**...That aside, I'll continue this fanfiction, tomorrow (I'm feeling pretty motivated)**

_**Seriously, back in my day, we read books, we didn't need these so-called "Fanfictions".**_

**Get outta here, Cranky!**


	4. The Kremling Krew

**Hey, look...an early update...**

**...So far, this is the shortest chapter I've typed...so, yeah...enjoy**

* * *

It was a quiet day in K. Rool's Keep, since K. Rool need Donkey for the ransom, K. Rool kept himself from torturing Donkey...at least, for now. As for Donkey, things weren't going to well for him, either. Considering that some of the Kremlings walking by his cell would tease him with a banana or threaten to beat him. However, he was beginning to get used to it. As he mentioned before, he would rather be locked up then to let the Kremlings take over the island.

So, uh...one lovely afternoon, K. Rool and Donkey were playing card games, it seemed like a good way to pass time. K. Rool sighed, "Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish," Donkey said. K. Rool grumbled, he pulled another card out from the deck. "Just be lucky that I need you for the ransom."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be redundant," Donkey said, rolling his eyes.

"Kaptain K. Rool, sir," a small Kremling with two swords came into the dungeon, "Permission to speak?"

"Can't this wait?" K. Rool asked, irritated, "I'm busy, you know."

"But Kaptain K. Rool, It's very important." The Kremling said, he almost sounded like a child wanting to tattle on his sibling.

"Fine," K. Rool growled, He leered at the Kremling, "You'd better explain to me why this is so 'important' otherwise, you'll be joining him," He pointed a thumb at Donkey Kong.

"That's fine, I'd love to have someone around who isn't K. Rool," Donkey teased, K. Rool growled, "You're ruining my patience, Banana Breath!"

"Well, Funny that you mention Kongs," The Kremling said, twiddling his thumbs, "I just received word that two of them were seen at the Galleon. They've somehow managed to defeat Krow."

"Really?" K. Rool raised an eyebrow, feeling less angry, "And what did these two look like?"

"They looked like children, one was a girl in a pink shirt, she looked like she had a blonde ponytail, sir."

_Wait...Dixie?_ Donkey seemed a little shocked to hear Dixie was at the Galleon...Of course, there had to be a good reason, though he couldn't completely figure it out. The other Kong could be anyone, though considering that the Kremling said "children", Donkey was hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"And who would be second Kong?" K. Rool asked.

"The other was a little boy," The Kremling said, "I believe he was the one you've encountered, before."

"Oh?" K. Rool smiled, viciously, "Would he be wearing red, by any chance, maybe he had a tail?"

"Actually," the Kremling's expression brightened, "He did wear red and he did have a tail, just as you said."

K. Rool clasped his hands together, he felt giddy, "Just as I've suspected, it's none other than Donkey Kong's favorite rat!"

Donkey was surprised, to say the least. They both spotted Diddy as well as Dixie. Donkey couldn't bear the thought of losing his nephew or his new friend. However, he couldn't lose hope, now. Diddy was strong, in terms of speed and courage...though the boy had yet to figure it the courage part. As for Dixie, if she could help Diddy get over his depression, she can certainly help Diddy get through the island.

"So, Donkey Kong," K. Rool smiled like an idiot, "If your friends make it here, alive...do you think they might have a chance to save you? Of course not, but just to be safe, I have a few friends waiting to pounce on them."

"Don't underestimate them," Donkey said, "They'll make it, I'm sure."

K. Rool left the room, the Kremling began to follow him. "Come on, it's time to get the Krew ready!"

Donkey had let out a hoarse growl, he wasn't sure what to worry about, anymore. The thought of the Kremlings killing Diddy or Dixie was too much for the big ape. Donkey had never felt so useless, all he could do is sit there and do nothing. It was all up to Diddy, now...

* * *

"mmmf..."

Diddy was waking up, he felt a dull pain in his back, it wasn't there, before. _What happened while I was out? _

He slowly sat up, it seemed like he was in a cabin, similar to Cranky's Cabin. He could've sworn it was Cranky's cabin, if it wasn't for his back, He lifted his tanktop a bit, noticing that there were bandages wrapped around his torso. His memory slowly came back to him, he was on the Gangplank Galleon with Dixie. He was attacked by Krow, who dropped him from a high place, that was all that he could remember.

Diddy was completely sore, he stood up and looked around inside the cabin. Nobody was inside, it seemed. He came to the door and opened it, he could see Cranky, Funky, and Wrinkly outside on the porch...but where was Dixie?

The little monkey came outside, the area looked quite...swampy, to say the least. Not to mention the faint smell of dead fish in the air, he was definately on Crocodile Island. "Morning, Sleepy head," Dixie's voice sang, calmly. Diddy looked at the roof, Dixie glided down gracefully using her ponytail. "It's nice to see you're finally awake."

Diddy stared in shock, "H-How long have I been out?"

Dixie began to count with her fingers, humming to herself, "I'd say for about...15 hours."

"WHAT!?" Diddy was stunned, it hit him like a slap to the face. It was his first day as a hero, yet he's already screwed up, how was he supposed to keep going if he couldn't even beat a necky.

"You never thought this would be easy...did you, boy?" Cranky scoffed. Diddy saw Cranky walk up to him. "You're lucky we found your lifeless body at the beach, though had those wounds been deeper, you wouldn't be standing here, right now."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Diddy asked, "We need to find DK, and fast."

"Patience, dearie," Wrinkly said, "You still need to rest, don't you?"

"She has a point, dude," Funky said, "You gotta relax, or you won't have enough energy to keep going."

Diddy was still willing to look for his uncle, he didn't want to fail, and he certainly didn't want to stop. "But-"

"Diddy," Dixie gave him a stern look. "You've gotta stop this, otherwise you'll wear yourself out, like Funky said. You certainly don't want to end up as Crocodile food, do you?"

Without much of a choice, Diddy nodded his head. He had to think of the positives. Maybe K. Rool won't hurt DK...not badly, anyway. And even if his main goal was to rescue the big ape, Diddy had to keep in mind that he was in enemy territory, and he wasn't alone in this trip.

"OK," Diddy said, sighing deeply, "But just for today."

"Don't worry, kid," Cranky said, patting Diddy on the back, the monkey tensed up, due to the pain. It took a few seconds for Cranky to remember Diddy had the wounds on his back...after all, he was an old ape.

"Anyway, what I was saying, I've been kidnapped myself, once. You know the Carpenter I keep telling you about, right?"

Diddy nodded, Cranky continued to speak, "Well, years after my failed attempt to get help from his girlfriend, that bastard placed me in a cage and started whipping me. Junior was roughly your age when he came to rescue me."

"So, what are you getting at?" Dixie asked.

"Will you let me finish?" Cranky yelled, "Anyway, It took quite a while for Junior to save me. If I can survive being whipped and put into a cage, than DK can put up with the Kremlings."

"But just remember, dearie," Wrinkly said, interrupting Cranky, "This isn't a video game, you could get yourself hurt if you're not careful enough."

"What was that for?" Cranky yelled, "I was gonna tell them that!"

"Well, why didn't you say that, in the first place?"

"Don't start with me, Wrinkly!" Dixie lowered her eyes as the old couple continued to argue, "Gees, they're like a couple of five-year-olds..."

"Well, what can you do?" Diddy said, shrugging. The two children looked at each other.

"...wanna go play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Did you see the old arcade machine Cranky had in his cabin?"

"...all right."

Diddy and Dixie went inside the cabin, today seemed like a day just to relax, nothing special was going to happen, today.

* * *

Meanwhile, in K. Rool's Keep, the Kremlings were all lined up outside the castle. After being called over to K. Rool's Keep, they were curious as to what their King was up to.

"Do you think one of us is getting a promotion?"

"Yeah, right...maybe the Kongs decided to smarten up and surrender."

"Guys, look!"

They could see K. Rool step out of the castle with a stern look, Screech was sitting on his shoulder, he looked rather prideful. K. Rool began to speak.

"Gentlemen, it has come to our attention that Donkey Kong's bratty nephew, Diddy, is on the island, searching for him..."

The Kremlings all laughed, this was impossible for them to believe.

"Him? Rescue Donkey Kong?"

"He can't last 10 seconds on the island. Surely, this must be a joke!"

"Oh, but it isn't," K. Rool said as seriously as possible, the Kremling had stopped laughing, letting the thought sink in. There was no way Diddy was on the island...right?

"...But, he's not alone," K. Rool continued The Kremling Krew was now even more puzzled, K. Rool continued with his speech. "The boy brought along another Kong, a little girl with blonde pink clothes. If you manage to capture any of these two, I will reward you with one hundred Kremkoins, but if you disappoint me, you will be joining Donkey Kong in the dungeon, do I make myself clear?"

The Kremlings cheered in excitement, they were all determined find Diddy and Dixie. And as for K. Rool...he could just imagine what he could do to them, maybe he could make a fur coat out of them, maybe he could torture them in front of Donkey, the possibilities were endless.

"What do you wish to do to me?" Screech asked, K. Rool scratched the parrot's head, "I've got something special in mind for you, Screech."

"And that would be what, exactly?"

"You get to be my spy. Make sure that Diddy and his friend can't make it here, alive!"

"Yes, sir!"

Screech flew off, looking for the Kongs. K. Rool wasn't going to let anyone get in his way, not even an overgrown rat was going to stop him, he had to make sure of that.

* * *

- It was the next day, the Sky above Crocodile Island was a dull green color, and the smell of dead fish seemed like it was getting stronger. Cranky, Wrinkly, and Funky were seeing Diddy and Dixie off, it was finally time for the two Kongs to be heroes, for themselves.

"I don't understand why you need a girl to be your sidekick," Cranky complained, "she should've been kidnapped, not that lazy grandson of mine!"

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Wow, you're so supportive..." she said, sarcastically.

"As I was saying," Cranky said, giving Diddy a map, "You're gonna need this, it's got all the vital information you need to get through the island. Your goal is to make it into K. Rool's Keep."

Diddy looked through the Map, carefully. There was a long way for him to go...Crocodile Cauldren, Krem Quay, Krazy Kremland, the monkey could only wonder what could happen in those places.

"I also fetched something that you might be able to use," Wrinkly said, giving the Kongs two backpacks, one of them was green while another was purple. Diddy grabbed the green one and put it onto his back. "Thanks, you guys."

"Oh, Diddy-dude," Funky called out, "Keep an eye out for any animal buddies, you never know where they might be."

"Gotcha," Diddy nodded, Dixie was feeling rather impatient.

"All right, so are we ready?" Dixie asked. Diddy nodded, he suddenly frowned. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Dixie said, confidently as she put her backpack on, "Besides, I'm the sidekick, remember?" Diddy nodded, though his concern for Dixie was unchanged.

The young Kongs looked at the map. "It looks like we'll have to either go into the mines or the Lost World, since they're closer," Diddy said, he closed the map and put it back inside his backpack, "Let's get going."

The younger Kongs began to head off to K. Rool's Keep, their older companions were waving good-bye.

"Good luck, dudes," Funky cheered.

"Take care, dearies," Wrinkly said.

"Try not to die," Cranky said, nonchalantly, Wrinkly glared at him. "You never acted this way when Junior was his age."

"That's because that stupid Carpenter locked me in a cage!" Cranky argued, "How many times do I have to repeat myself!"

* * *

**...Well, now...since the Kremlings know about Diddy and Dixie being on the island, things might not be all that easy, as Wrinkly mentioned.**


	5. Crocodile Cauldren

Diddy and Dixie traveled a long distance, things were running smoothely...No Kremlings, no hazards, it seemed like a perfect walk, had it been if they weren't on a Crocodile-infested island. Of course, with the encounter they had with Krow, they kept their guard up, something could attack them, at any moment.

As the Kongs traveled, they came up to what looked like the entrance to the Lost World. It was a toll bridge, guarded by a sleeping, muscle-bound Kremling, Klubba. The Kongs couldn't help but examine the area out of curiosity, Diddy tried to sneak passed the Kremling to see what was in the Lost World.

Klubba woke up, he could see the Kongs in front of him. "Oy, what're ye doin' 'ere!?" The Kremling growled, Diddy cringed in fear, Klubba grabbed both Diddy and Dixie by their backpacks and placed them on the ground in front of him. "Ye better leave if ye know what's good fer ye!"

"Why?" Diddy asked, he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "King K. Rool's over there, isn't he?"

"An' so what if 'e is?" Klubba growled, "Jus' be lucky I ain't gatherin' reward money off ye filthy apes!"

"What are you talking about?" Dixie asked, Klubba pointed at the toll booth, "Yer answer'll be o'er there."

Dixie saw a poster near the Toll Booth. She saw there was a poor drawing of herself and Diddy. It read...

_** Wanted, two Kong Children exploring the island, one is a boy in red, one is a girl in pink. If you manage to capture these two, you will rewarded with 100 Kremkoins.**_

_**-Kaptain K. Rool**_

"Diddy..." Dixie came back to the duo, "We'd better go, before we're captured."

"Easy, lass," The Kremling said, "If ye filthy apes wanna cross me bridge, that badly, it'll cost ye 15 Kremkoins."

Diddy turned pale, "Kremkoins?"

"Ye 'eard me, lad," the Kremling said, "If ye wanna go into the Lost World, than ye 'ave to pay me 15 Kremkoins."

"That's not fair!" Diddy yelled, he took off his hat and started stomping on it like a 2-year-old, "You dirty no-good heartless Kremling!"

"Diddy, you idiot!" Dixie yelled in fright. Klubba raised his club, scaring the Kongs. Diddy grabbed his hat as he and Dixie ran away as fast and as far as possible.

"That's right, ye mangy fleabags!" the Kremling yelled, "Just be glad me brother Kudgel isn't here, or 'e'd kill both of ye on the spot!"

Both Kongs were making a run for it, Dixie pushed Diddy, the little monkey grumbled. "What was that for?"

"For losing your temper," Dixie replied, "And besides, it's bad enough you already have a few wounds!"

"I'll be fine," Diddy said, stubbornly, he was beginning to slow down. He looked behind himself, Klubba was nowhere in sight. Dixie had stopped running, Diddy did the same, afterwards.

The Kongs looked up at the island, it seemed like a long way ahead...It looked like it would give the Kongs a day or two to reach the top.

"Do you think we'll be able to make it?" Dixie asked, Diddy nodded, though in honesty, he wasn't too sure, himself. "Then, C'mon," Dixie gestured Diddy to follow her, "Off to the mines!"

"Hey, I thought you were the sidekick!"

* * *

Diddy and Dixie entered the mines. They were so different, compared to the mines back in Kongo Bongo. There appeared to be topaz and amethysts, lining the walls, though the mines in this area lacked mine carts. On the bright side, the Kongs didn't have to worry about the Rockrocs.

The two Kongs traveled deep into the mines, not a Kremling was seen or heard in the area. "We might bump into some crocs when we get outta here, so let's make sure we don't screw up like on the Galleon," Diddy warned. Dixie nodded in agreement. "So these Kremlings...do you think they're all bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...have you ever met any nice Kremlings?"

Diddy had to think for a moment...Nice Kremlings? The only ones he'd met weren't exactly nice, trying to steal the Banana Hoard, trying to kill of the Kongs, how could there be nice Kremlings?

"Well, There might be good Kremlings out there," Diddy said, "but I guess haven't met any, yet."

"Oh..." Dixie scratched her head, "Well, they certainly don't seem all bad, that Kremling could've captured us, back there."

"I guess he could," Diddy said, "By the way, is it getting hot in here?"

Dixie noticed it, too...it was getting hotter as the Kongs traveled through the mines. A small rock fell from one of the walls, hitting Dixie on the head, "Ow, son of a...butternut squash!"

Diddy looked up from where the rock was, he could see Lava...at least that's what it looked like. "C'mon," Diddy said, "We've gotta keep going!" Dixie nodded, she continued to follow Diddy while she rubbed her head...The Lava, had eyes, it seemed like it was looking at the Kongs from a distance.

The two Kongs could see another ledge, it looked pretty high. Not only that, there were wasps patrolling the area. Diddy crossed his arms. "I guess they have Zingers here, too."

"Well, how do we get up there?" Dixie asked. Diddy had a solution.

"I need you to get on my shoulders," Diddy said, Dixie tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"You see, if you climb on my shoulders, I can throw you onto the ledge. Afterwards, you can help me up get up there, as well."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dixie said. She climbed onto Diddy's shoulder. Due to the pain in his back, Diddy wasn't as strong as he normally was, he struggled to stay on his feet, but he managed to throw Dixie onto the ledge. The little ape looked down, "You sure you can make it?"

"Sure I am," Diddy said, He tried to climb the ledge, but it was too steep for him, it was just like climbing a brick wall.

"Here," Dixie took off her beret and threw her ponytail over her face. "Grab my hair."

"Won't that hurt?" Diddy asked, concerned.

"It'll be fine," Dixie replied. Diddy reached above him and grabbed Dixie's ponytail, the ape pulled him over the ledge.

"I see you've got a pretty useful Ponytail," Diddy said, chuckling, "It's just like my tail...except for the gliding part."

"Well," Dixie said, placing her beret back onto her head, "it's nice to know someone likes my prehensile hair. After all, it took a lot of practice"

"Yeah, It's pretty special," Diddy commented. He couldn't understand why, but he seemed to have found her ponytail rather cute. Plus, it make Diddy feel better now that his friend was more than capable of doing things he can't do.

The duo continued to travel through the mines. It was getting hotter and hotter. The Kongs went from being inside the mines to being inside a volcano. The smell of ash was overwhelming, it was so hot, the Kongs felt they were being cooked alive. Diddy's only expierience with volcanoes was in Gorilla Glacier...and all that was there was the small Pool of Lava and the Tiki Tak Statues.

"H-How are we supposed to get through," Diddy asked, he started a coughing fit. Dixie examined the area, she could see light coming from the top of the Volcano. "We need to get out from there," Dixie said in a hoarse voice. Soon, she started her coughing fit, the air in the volcano was unbearable, the Kongs needed to get out as soon as possible.

There were many rocks sticking out from the lava, The Kongs climbed rock after rock, they knew they were going to make it... Until they came up to a narrow bridge. Diddy could make it over to the other side, just fine...but Dixie, on the other hand, wasn't sure of what to do, she looked at Diddy with a nervous expression. "How are we going to get across?"

"Well, we gotta keep going," Diddy said, he offered to grab Dixie's hand, "Besides, I won't let you fall in, I promise."

"I dunno..."

"The sooner we're outta here, the better," Diddy added, "So, c'mon!"

"OK, fine," Dixie grabbed Diddy's hand, the little monkey began to inch his way over to the other side. It looked like a short distance, but to the Kongs, it was like a mile. The Kongs were half-way there, the bridge was getting narrower, Dixie wasn't able to keep her balance.

"Hold on, I gotcha," Diddy said, reassuringly, trying to keep his own balance. He continued to inch closer to the other side of the bridge. However, he was losing his balance, himself, he was flailing his free arm to try to keep himself from falling.

"D-DIDDY!" Dixie had fallen over the ledge, Diddy fell along with her, he was still holding onto her hand while keeping themselves from falling by wrapping his tail around the narrow bridge. Dixie looked down, the lava was right underneath her. Needless to say, she was beyond scared.

"Look at me," Diddy yelled, "And whatever you do, don't look down!" Diddy tried to pick up Dixie, but his back pain was keeping him from performing the task.

"D-don't worry, I promised I wouldn't let you fall in!"

"HOW DO WE GET OUTTA THIS ONE!?" Dixie yelled in fright, she was in full panic mode. Diddy began to hear cracks. He looked up, the bridge was collapsing. "DIXIE, I'M SORRY THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT!"

Not a moment too soon, the bridge collapsed, the two Kongs began to fall to their deaths. The two Kongs shrieked, this looked like the end for them.

Diddy felt something clinging onto his feet, he looked down (or up?), noticing that his feet were covered in a sticky white string, coming from...lava, hanging on the wall?

Diddy looked down, he was still holding Dixie, "Were we just saved by lava?" Dixie shook her head, "I-I think you need to have a closer look at it."

Diddy looked back up, the "lava" was climbing the walls, taking the Kongs to safety. The Lava turned out to be a spider, roughly the same size as Diddy and Dixie. The spider pulled its web upwards, so Diddy and Dixie were sitting onto the ledge.

He was smiling, widely. "Who might you be?" Diddy asked the spider...though it didn't seem like it could speak.

"Well, Funky did say to look out for Animal Buddies," Dixie added, "Maybe he just wants to help."

"I guess so," Diddy patted the Spider's head, "Besides, we'd be goners if it weren't for him."

The Spider nudged Diddy, trying to tell the monkey to get on his back. "C'mon, let's have the spider help out, for a bit," Diddy suggested. He climbed on the Spider's back, Dixie climbed onto it, afterwards. Spider began to move through the volcano like a rabbit chasing a carrot, making sure the Kongs didn't fall off his back.

It traveled into higher ground, as far as it could get from the lava. It was much easier for the Kongs to breathe, though the smell of ash was still there. Diddy and Dixie got off the Spider, they saw what looked like a hot-air balloon. Diddy looked at the Spider. "Thanks for the help, buddy."

The spider smiled, Dixie patted its head, "I hope we get to see you, again." The spider nodded, it began to find its own way through the volcano, satisfied that it could help the Kongs.

* * *

**...And that concludes another chapter...**


	6. Krem Quay

**Hello, everyone...Twin Cats, here with another chapter...**

**So...enjoy...**

* * *

After their encounter with the Spider, Diddy and Dixie climbed into the hot-air balloon. It seemed like it was moving well, as the volcano, itself was producing the hot-air.

"You know, Dixie, we supposedly have a volcano back home, too."

"No you don't," Dixie said, shaking her head, "I saw the mountain, but no volcano."

"Gorilla Glacier is a volcano," Diddy argued, "And when we rescue DK, you can ask him."

"Right," Dixie rolled her eyes, she still didn't believe him. The Hot-air balloon stopped on a ledge, the exit was just above them, "That was easier than I thought," Diddy said, both Kongs climbed out of the hot-air balloon and began to climb their way out...

...until an unusual noise was heard, beneath them. "What do you think that was?" Diddy asked, Dixie shrugged, "I dunno, and I don't think I wanna stick around to find out."

Not a moment, too soon, A large, scaly hand came out, holding a sword in his hand. The sword was twice the size of Donkey Kong, if not bigger. There was only one thing going on in Diddy and Dixie's mind: Run!

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" Diddy said, Dixie nodded, "There's no arguing, there." The Kongs tried to climb out of the Volcano, but the fireballs were coming in all directions, keeping the Kongs from escaping. "Go on ahead," Diddy said, "I'll slow him down!"

"But I promised that I wouldn't abandon you!" Dixie yelled, "Besides, what about the fight with Krow?"

More fireballs shot out of the sword, the Kongs dodged them. Diddy pushed Dixie ahead of him. "GO!" Dixie nodded, she couldn't just leave Diddy there to die, though. She began to think of an idea.

The sword tried to attack Diddy, the nimble little monkey kept leaping from rock to rock, until he came across a small pile of round boulders. Now he had to find a way to attack the sword without getting himself burned...or be chopped up like a log.

"Hey, over here!" Dixie was on the other side, waving her hands at the sword, "I've seen butter knives sharper than you!"

The sword took that as an insult, it began to attack Dixie, the little ape dodged some of the fireballs, she continued to taunt the sword. "What's the matter? Scared of a little girl?"

Diddy looked around, now was his chance to attack. He grabbed a rock the size of a bowling ball. With all the strength he had, he threw it at the hand holding the sword. Afterwards, both the hand and the sword sunk into the lava. Diddy ran up to Dixie, both Kongs were glad to have beaten the sword."All right, now let's get outta here before-"

The Sword came out from the volcano...this time, it didn't have a hand to hold it with. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Diddy yelled, he began to run on all fours with Dixie, right behind him. The Sword was chasing the Kongs down, like a cat chasing a mouse. Dixie tripped on a crack, she fell face first into the dirt. "DIDDY, HELP!"

The little monkey stopped running, he turned around seeing Dixie trying to pick herself up. The monkey raced back to her, allowing her to wrap her arm around his neck for support. The Sword was closing in on the Kongs, Diddy started to run as quickly as possible, "C'mon!"

The Kongs ran outside of the volcano, Dixie sat down, letting go of Diddy, she had scrapes on her elbows and on her left legs. "Are we being chased, still?" Dixie asked, Diddy looked down at the volcano, the sword had slowed down. Diddy wasn't willing to take any chances, however. He grabbed the nearest rock, the size of a radio, and threw it at the sword, which made it fall apart...

However, the Kongs could hear a voice coming from the volcano._ "This isn't the last time we meet, Kongs..."_

The Kongs couldn't understand what that meant, but they were just happy to be out of the volcano. Diddy looked at Dixie, "You OK?" The little monkey asked, Dixie nodded. She slowly stood up, "They're just scrapes, nothing too serious...but at least my knee pads worked!"

"Of course," Diddy said, he couldn't help but smile. He pulled the map out of his backpack, "OK, we just went through Crocodile Cauldron, so..." Diddy began to frown.

"What's wrong?" Dixie asked. Diddy pointed to a place next to Crocodile Cauldron. "Next up, we'll be heading into Krem Quay. A lot of ships end up crashing here, not to mention that we might bump into more Kremlings." He put the map back into his backpack, he let out a deep sigh.

Dixie pulled out some gum from her backpack, she pulled a stick out and offered it to Diddy. "Want some? It usually calms me down."

Diddy nodded slowly, he took the gum and began to chew on it. Dixie pulled out another stick and chewed on that one before putting the gum back into her backpack. The two of them started to climb downward. "I think the safest way to get there is if we went into the water," Diddy suggested. Dixie looked at him, puzzled, "Why's that?"

"Because if we just walk straight there, we might bump into more Kremlings, which could end badly, "Diddy replied, "Besides, I'm sure since there are ships, under water, they should have a few air pockets, here and there."

"Good thinking, Diddy!"

The duo dived into the water, heading for Krem Quay...However, Screech was sitting on a distant rock, he listened to every word the Kongs said. _So those two are heading into Krem Quay? I'll have to warn Kudgel. _

* * *

The Kongs found themselves taking a detour through a ship, it was completely dark, the Kongs could hardly see anything in front of them. They had no other choice but to feel their way through.

Dixie bumped her head on something, she would be cursing if it weren't for the fact she was underwater. She felt something grab her arm, the little ape began to freak out, thinking it was an octopus or a zombie. Not a moment too soon, an Angler fish appeared, giving the Kongs some light. Dixie noticed that the one who grabbed her was actually Diddy, he got his tank top stuck on a wooden plank, his face was turning blue.

Dixie began to pull Diddy's arm. Diddy was pushing himself against the plank. After pulling himself out, the bottom of his tank top was ripped. The Kongs swam farther into the ship, eventually finding an air pocket. Both Kongs swam into the air pocket to catch their breathe. "You OK?" Dixie asked, Diddy nodded, "I-I'm fine. But how do we get out?"

The Kongs looked down, the angler fish was still there, offering to give the Kongs some light. "Well, I guess we keep going," Dixie said, calmly. The two Kongs dived back down into the water, the angler fish kept a close eye on them, making sure they weren't out of his sight. The Kongs continued to swim, searching for a way out of the boat. They paused as they saw a piranha, known as a Lockjaw, patrolling the area. It could see the angler's light.

The monkeys panicked as they tried to swim out of the ship. The Lockjaw chased the Kongs, it chomped on Dixie's hair, both Kongs quickly left the ship, getting out of the water. They came into a more Swamp-like area.

Diddy looked at Dixie, the Lockjaw was still on her ponytail. "Uh-"

Before he said anything, Dixie grabbed the fish and threw it into the water. "Get outta here!"

"...Nevermind..."

The area ahead looked like it was full of bugs. There were many dragonflies and Zingers. There were even nine-tailed cats, some of them were laying around, lazily while others were running around chasing down rodents. The area, itself smelled horrible, like a dead body was lying around rather than a dead fish. The water was soupy and the wooden planks above the water were practically rotting...Then again, what else could they expect from place that was home to crocodiles.

The Kongs walked onto some of wooden planks, Diddy was suprised there weren't any Kremlings...although, anything could happen, at this point. "Keep your guard up, we could still be attacked, at any moment."

Dixie nodded, staying close behind Diddy. Behind them, the small Kremling with two swords were sneaking up on them. He began to raise his swords. Diddy felt his tail frizzing, he turned around, the Kremling was standing there, speechless.

"Nice try, doofus," Diddy said in a playful tone, "You'll have to do better than that."

Suddenly, a few more Kremlings came out from the murky waters. They began to surround the Kongs. They were all carrying swords in their hands. Dixie grabbed Diddy's hand and prepared to get out of this situation, like last time.

"Move and your ponytail's comin' right off!" A Kremling growled, Dixie felt rather scared, letting go of Diddy's hand. "What're we gonna do?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Diddy whispered back.

"Now then," One of the Kremlings said, "It looks like the reward money's ours. Now if you two would be so kind as to come with us, I'm sure K. Rool's nice enough to reunite you with your friend."

"Why should I believe you, lizard breathe?" Diddy taunted. He looked like a cat, ready to pounce on his prey. The Kremling lunged forwards, Diddy leapt into the air, his feet landing behind the Kremling. he tackled the Kremling without hesitation. "Dixie, run!"

"Are you kidding me, I said I wouldn't-"

"I know what you said," Diddy yelled, "Just run!"

Another Kremling lunged after Dixie, the little ape jumped out-of-the-way, she glared at Diddy, "C'mon, now's not the time to be joking!"

"I'M NOT JOKING!" Diddy yelled, another Kremling tackled him to the ground, "JUST TRUST ME!"

Dixie wasn't too sure what to do, now...she didn't want to abandon her friend, especially when he was attacked by Kremlings. The ape gave Diddy one last look before running away from the crowd. She ran as fast as she could, up to the point where she was out of the sight of the Kremlings.

She continued to run as fast as her feet could carry her, she saw a brown blur fly by her. Screech fluttered in front of her, the parrot landed on his feet, tilting his head. Dixie looked at him, curiously. "Huh...I didn't know parrots lived on this island..."

"Believe me, you'd be surprised," Screech said in a friendly tone, "Now than, what brings you here?"

"I need to get away from here," Dixie said, Screech nodded, "Oh yes, I've seen what that monkey told you, If you follow me, I can lead you to safety."

Dixie's eye widened, she brought her hands to her chest, "You can do that?"

"Of course I can," Screech said, "All you gotta do is follow me. When you do that, you'll be waiting for your friend, in no time."

"All right," Dixie said, happily. The parrot lead her through the swamp, keeping her away from any of the Kremlings.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" The parrot asked, "Maybe about your friend?"

"Well, you see," Dixie scratched the back of her head, "We haven't really known each other, for that long...but he's really stubborn. It's bad enough that he's fighting by himself," Dixie began to mumble," Considering that he's injured..."

"Injured?" The parrot sounded intrigued, "So, would you like to tell me more?"

"Uh-No, I've said too much," Dixie said, nervously, "Anyway, even though he's stubborn, he's become a good friend of mine. He really means well."

"Well, missy, it looks like he'll have to find a new way to help you, huh?"

Dixie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'help'?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Screech flew away, leaving Dixie all alone. "Hey, where are you going!?" Dixie yelled, she had no idea where she was, now. She looked up, the sun as beginning to set. She began to have second thoughts about trusting the parrot.

"Well, well, if it isn't the other rat," A deep voice called out, Dixie turned her head, she saw a huge Kremling, identical to Klubba. However, the Kremling had grey scales and wore yellow shorts. His club was covered in nails. One whack from that could kill someone.

"What do you want!?" Dixie asked, putting on a tough façade. The Kremling let out a small chuckle. "Now, is that any way t' act, Lass?" He grabbed Dixie by the ponytail, the little ape struggled, "Let me go! I mean it!"

"Fiesty, aren't we?" The Kremling teased, "We'll just 'ave t' wait for the other one t' appear, won't we?"

"You keep Diddy outta this!"

"Keep that up and I'll deliver ya to K. Rool as a corpse." Dixie swallowed, her heart was beating like a drum, if only she knew how to get out of this one. _Remember, Dixie... try to stay positive, even if things seem hopeless..._

* * *

Diddy was still trying to fight off the Kremlings, he continued to jump on their heads, tackle them, and he even thrashed and bit at some of the Kremlings when they tried to catch him. However, Diddy was beginning to run out of energy, he was finding it harder for himself to fight off the crocodiles.

A blue, muscular Kremling grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, Diddy was panting, he no longer had the strength to fight.

"So, what do we no with him, now?" One of the Kremlings asked.

"How 'bout he cut his head off?" Another Kremling asked, "it would serve him right for coming here!"

"Lemme see..." The blue Kremling used his free hand to search through Diddy's backpack, he found a rope, "Well, that was convenient!"

Diddy tried to struggle, again, "C'mon, let me go!"

"Nope, we plan to get both of ya Kongs."

"That's why we're gonna leave you here!" The Kremlings tied Diddy to a tree, Shortly after, they began to come with different strategies of their own to find Dixie.

"Now, where do ya s'pose the girl ran off to?"

"Looks like we'll have to search every bit of Krem Quay."

"But who's gonna watch the boy?"

"I say Kutlass should do it!"

"Why me?"

"You're the one with the swords, you can chop him into pieces if he tries something."

The Kremlings all split up, except for the smaller Kremling, Kutlass, his swords were sheathed. He glanced over at Diddy, "Be happy, the treatment you're getting is much better than the treatment your uncle's getting."

Diddy glared, he tried to struggle from the ropes, "What are you doin' to DK? You'd better not kill him!"

"Believe me, Kong...if you've seen what K. Rool does to his prisoners, you'd wish you weren't here, right now!"

Diddy sighed, some hero he turned out to me. He wasn't strong enough to go against the Kremlings, on his own...And Donkey was probably suffering, himself...maybe even more so than Diddy. As for Dixie, Diddy had wished he hadn't made her go, but he never doubted Dixie. After all, she was strong, and smart, and beautiful...

Wait, how could he be thinking that way, this was Dixie he was thinking about, they were just friends...right? Diddy's face had turned red, it seemed like he was having trouble controlling his thoughts. Kutlass stared at him, wondering what was going on with the monkey.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Diddy's having a few problems, himself...**

**Anyways, this chapter is a little derpy...I promise the next chapter will be a little better...**


	7. Kudgel

**Sorry, this kind of took me a while (thanks to my writer's block). But now, I have another chapter up.**

**So, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Diddy continued to sit there, with Kutlass watching his every move. The monkey had thought of trying to grab Kutlass' sword with his tail, but the Kremling would just cut his tail off if he did so.

The monkey began to kick his feet against the ground, bored. He looked at Kutlass, who was as bored as he was. All the monkey could do was look around. There were only bugs, trees, a rhino...

_ ...wait a minute...What's a Rhino doing here?_ Diddy thought to himself. The Rhino was sniffing the grass, much like a dog...This Rhino looked rather familiar to Diddy. He needed to get the rhino's attention, somehow...but first, he needed to lose Kutlass.

"Hey, buddy, what do you s'pose those Kremlings are up to?"

"I have no idea..." Kutlass began to glare, "Wait, why am I talking to you, you're just a rat!"

"Well, those Kremlings should've been back, by now," Diddy said calmly, Kutlass frowned, "I guess they would...But I have to stay here, I can't let you leave!"

"Honestly, does it look like I can go anywhere?" Diddy said, trying to struggle from the rope.

"...Good point..." Kutlass said, feeling somewhat stupid. Hesat up from his spot, "You'd better not be up to anything!"

"Trust me, I'll be here the whole time!"

Kutlass had left Diddy alone, this was the monkey's chance to get the rhino over on his side. The monkey whistled, making the rhino's ears perk upward. Diddy whistled again, the Rhino was looking over at his direction. He ran over to Diddy and sat down, panting like a dog.

"Rambi? Is that you?" Diddy was right, it was Rambi. He began to speak in a hushed voice, "Listen, I need you to cut me loose. Can you do that?"

Rambi nodded, he went behind the tree and cut the rope with his horn. Diddy stood up and stretched, "All right, now we need to find-"

"Hey!" Kutlass had returned. Needless to say, he was furious. "You stupid monkey, you said you wouldn't do anything!"

"Should've known better than to trust a monkey, huh?" Diddy said, climbed on Rambi, "Now get outta my way before I run you over!"

"Just big talk coming from a kid like yourself!" Kutlass said, trying to look tough, "I'd like to see you try!"

Diddy began to kick Rambi's rips, lightly. The Rhino charged at Kutlass at full speed. Kutlass was running as fast as he could. "HELP! MAD KONG! MAD KONG!"

It wasn't long until the group came into more Kremlings. They tried to attack Diddy and Rambi, but the Rhino charged blindly, knocking away some of the Kremlings.

"Kutlass, you idot!" One of them yelled, "You let him escape!?"

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Kutlass complained.

"Well, you'd better pray that monkey gets taken down, or it's off to the dungeon!"

Meanwhile, Rambi continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him, Kremlings were throwing barrels and shooting cannonballs at Diddy, the monkey continued to dodge anything the Kremlings threw at him. However, Rambi seemed like he was reaching his limit, his legs were getting tired.

"C'mon, Rambi, keep going for just a little longer." Diddy said in a worried tone. Rambi nodded, using the last of his strength to run ahead. He ran for fifteen more minutes until he collapsed in the middle of the dirt trail.

"No, Rambi!" Diddy climbed off his back and began to shake the rhino. "C'mon, we have to keep going!" Rambi shook his head, he just couldn't keep running, anymore. Diddy felt sorry for the rhinoceros, "I'm sorry, Rambi, I worked you too hard..."

"C'mon, men! That rat has to be here, somewhere!" A Kremling's voice yelled. Rambi tilted his head, telling Diddy to keep moving. Without much of a choice, Diddy began to pet Rambi's snout. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Diddy began to run, he was looking for a place to hide. There had to be some place he could go to, at least until things settled down. Besides, there was no way he was going back there with the Kremlings.

* * *

After running far from the Kremlings, Diddy leaned against a broken crate, trying to catch his breath. Things were never this difficult on his other adventure. Looking around, Diddy was near what looked like a ship graveyard. Broken pieces of pirate ships were in the water while other parts were washed up upon the shore, below him. Across from where Diddy was, he could see a silhouette of Kongo Bongo.

Diddy began to feel homesick, he started to lie down against the broken crate. Was the island all right? How was everyone doing without a leader?

"Well, it'sss niccce to know you're alive." hissed a voice, cheerfully. Diddy looked around, the rattle snake from the Gangplank Galleon had appeared, "Of courssse, from what Sssquiter told me, you're a little injured."

"Thanks for reminding me," Diddy said, rolling his eyes. The rattle snake laughed. "Well, we've warned you about the bird. Now I've come to warn you about something else."

"Wait, 'we'?" Diddy asked in disbelief, the spider from Crocodile cauldron appeared from behind the crate, he looked somewhat bashful.

"I'm sssure you've met Sssquitter," The snake said, "And asss for me, you may call me Rattly."

"All right," Diddy raised an eyebrow, confused, "Hey, you guys wouldn't know where Dixie went, right?" Squitter looked at Rattly, a hint of concern was on his face.

"Please tell me Dixie's safe," Diddy said, he began to worry, Dixie was safe, she _HAD_ to be safe. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Squitter shook his head, Rattly spoke for the spider, "I'm afraid not, a Kremling hasss captured her and now he'sss searching for you."

"N-No!" Diddy stood up, it was hard to tell if he was angry or frightened...either way, he was upset. "I gotta go save her!"

"Easssy, lad. You can't just rush into thingsss," Rattly said, trying to sound calm. Diddy shook his head. "But it's my fault she's been captured, I gotta go look for her!"

Afterwards, Diddy began to run, looking for the missing Kong. "Hey, wait!" Rattly tried to call out to Diddy, but the monkey refused to listen. Squitter shook his head, he couldn't believe Diddy would be so careless.

"I hear you," Rattly said, "But let'sss just sssee how thingsss turn out."

* * *

Dixie was sitting in a cage with her legs crossed, she was very...annoyed, to say the least._ Don't worry, Dixie...I'll take care of things, myself, you'll only get yourself in even bigger trouble, that's all..._

She's been locked in the cage for hours, now. She was wondering if someone would show up. However, she was especially annoyed with Diddy. Due to his carelessness, so far, he would be slapping some sense into the monkey if she could.

"Dixie..."

The ape turned around, Diddy was outside of her cage, she was ready to scold him for what he's done. But before she could do that, Diddy began to speak, himself.

"I know you're mad at me, right now, you can yell at me, later. But for now, I gotta get you outta here!"

Dixie blinked, wondering what had gotten into her friend. "Well, whatever you've got planned, you'd better make it quick!"

Diddy tried to search through his backpack, there had to be something he could use for a key. "C'mon, where is it?"

"Well, it just so happens that the Kremling who trapped me in here has a key."

"Well, that was easy," Diddy said, confidently, "So where is he?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna stick around for it," Dixie said, now sounding more frightened.

"What do you mean?" Diddy asked, "I don't see anyone here."

A Kremling fell from the sky, shaking the ground, he was a the same Kremling who captured Dixie. Due to the resemblence to Klubba, Diddy was quite intimidated by the gray Kremling.

"Well, I was wonderin' when ye's show yerself," The brutish Kremling said.

"B-But I thought we got away from you," Diddy complained. The Kremling couldn't help but laugh. "Foolish child, ye be mistaken me for me brother, Klubba."

"Wait, you guys are brothers?"

"Aye, Klubba's nothin' but a spineless lizard, 'e doesn't go 'round killin' or stealin', 'e just sits there like a rock. I'm 'is brother, Kudgel, and not only do I fight dirty, I fight like a real Kremlin'!"

"Careful, Diddy!" Dixie yelled. Kudgel shot a glance at Dixie before looking down at Diddy, "Well? What's it gonna be, laddy? Either ye surrender or ye die."

Diddy placed a hand onto his chin, appearing deep in thought, "Well, both choices sound pretty hard to choose."

"Diddy!" Dixie glared at him, she looked quite annoyed.

"S-so that's why I don't want either choice!" Diddy said, he sounded like he was gaining more confidence, "I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

_ Diddy, what are you doing?_ Dixie had the urge to slap him across the face, he was challenging an opponent that was three times his size...then again, he was pretty stubborn, who knows how this fight would turn out.

"Well now, Lad, I'll make a deal with ya. If ya win, I'll release you an' yer girlfriend."

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend," Diddy began to blush madly, hoping Dixie wasn't noticing.

"Right," Kudgel didn't seem to buy it, "anyway, if ye lose, I take both of ya to Kaptain K. Rool and ye spend the rest of yer lives in captivity."

Diddy shook his head, "No, I'll be the one who's going, but you have to let Dixie go," there was a hint of sadness in Diddy's voice. Dixie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she was annoyed with him, but she still didn't want to let anything happen to Diddy.

Kudgel tapped his foot, "Such a brave young lad, willin' to sacrifice 'imself to save 'is girlfriend."

Diddy blushed again, his face was even redder than before, "But she's not-"

"Well, allow me to get ye prepared," He pulled out a dagger and tossed it over to Diddy. "The rules are simple, we fight man to boy, Kong to Kremling, got it?"

Diddy nodded, picking up the dagger and pulled it out of its sheeth, "Got it."

It didn't take long until Kudgel raised his club, trying to squish Diddy. The monkey tried to run behind him, he ducked and weaved as the Kremling continued to attack with his club. Diddy held onto his dagger, he began to climb one of the trees. The monkey was starting to come up with a strategy, _I hope this works..._

"Aw, is the little pipsqueak afraid o' losin'?" Kudgel teased, "That's a shame, isn't it?"

Diddy lept from tree branch to tree branch, keeping himself hidden like a leopard stalking its prey. Kudgel began to attack the trees, they each fell upon impact. "C'mon, ya li'l rat, show yerself!" Kudgel began to observe the trees, he tried to look for the odd one out. Before he attacked any of the other trees, Diddy lept out and struck Kudgel's back with his dagger, leaving a long scratch, behind.

Kudgel turned around, unphased. Diddy was out it in open, still holding the dagger.

"You think that's be enough t' stop me?" He struck Diddy with his club, the monkey almost had the wind knocked out of him. "I've seen bugs smarter than you!"

"Hey, at least he tried!" Dixie yelled, Klubba turned his head, "Do you think I care!?"

"You obviously do if you're talking back to me!"

"Really?" Kudgel came up to Dixie's cage, "Do ya think I'd be above hittin' a little girl with this?"

"I'd like to see you try!" Dixie said, bravely. Not a moment too soon, Kudgel raised his club and attacked Dixie's cage, the ape ducked in fear...but suprisingly, it only effected the cage door. "Let this be a lesson to ya!" Kudgel said, smugly before returning to Diddy.

Dixie smirked, the cage door was broken._ I can't believe that actually worked._ She opened the door, though it really just collapsed onto the floor, and snuck away so nobody would see her.

Klubba came back to the spott where Diddy was. To Klubba's suprise, Diddy wasn't around, either. He searched for the monkey, "Where's ya go ya little brat!?"

Diddy was hiding behind a few bushes, his fear was crawling all over him._ C'mon, ya gotta keep trying.._.

Diddy began to run at full speed, trying to stab Kudgel with his dagger, again. However, the Kremling turned around, hitting the monkey with his club, knocking Diddy on a nearby tree. The monkey tried to sit up, but Kudgel grabbed him by the neck, making it impossible for Diddy to breathe. "Well, don't feel bad...at least your uncle will get to see your dead body..."

Diddy struggled to breathe, he was trying to force air into his lungs. He feared for the worst.

Kudgel raised his club, smiling at the little monkey with joy. "I hope ye learn yer lesson in the afterlife!"

Before Kudgel had time to react, he felt rocks hitting his back. He turned around, Dixie was throwing whatever objects she could find.

"You leave him alone!" Dixie yelled, "Nobody kills Diddy under my watch!" Kudgel released Diddy, going after the small gorilla. "How'd ya get outta yer cage!?"

"I dunno, you tell me," Dixie said, smugly. She began to make a run for it afterwards. Diddy sat up, he could finally breathe, again. He needed to help Dixie, even she couldn't distract him for long.

Kudgel whacked Dixie, she slid across the ground, holding her side. Kudgel tried to strike her again, but Diddy climbed onto his back, "Hi, did ya miss me!"

Kudgel tried to reach for the little monkey. Diddy smiled, he dug his dagger into the Kremling's back, "How do you like getting hurt for once, huh?"

Kudgel roared in pain. The muscle-bound Kremling tried to shake him off. Dixie began to wave her arms, "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

"Gotcha!" Diddy pulled his dagger out from Kudgel's back. Since Dixie was free, there was no point in fighting him, anymore. As both Kongs ran, Kudgel began to chase them down. "The day I lose from a monkey is the day I die!"

"Then this must be the day, huh?" Diddy teased. The Kongs traveled farther and farther, Klubba continued to run after them until he came face to face with brambles. The Kremling threw his club in rage, "This isn't over, ya li'l basards!"

Screech was watching the scene from above, he shook his head in disbelief, _I thought for sure Kudgel would've done the trick...I may as well go on ahead of them._

* * *

Diddy and Dixie continued to get through the brambles, the green, thorny plant often clung onto the Kongs' fur. Of course, the Brambles appeared to be alive and healthy, at least in comparison to everything else in Crocodile Island. They continued to move until they found themselves on a wooden platform.

Diddy wrapped a cloth around his dagger and placed it into his backpack. Afterwards, he began to pull some of the brambles off of him. "That was a close one, huh?" Diddy asked, Dixie nodded, pulling brambles out of her ponytail. "Yeah, but I we should be fine if we stay here, for a little while."

Diddy sat down, frowning, "Yeah...sorry about what happened back there.

" "What do you mean?" Dixie asked. She sat down next to Diddy. The little monkey sighed.

"I mean when the Kremlings attacked us, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I should've just let you stay and help...after all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Dixie said in disbelief.

"Come on, Dixie, I would be dead if it weren't for you," Diddy admitted, "After all, you're the bravest and strongest girl I've ever met."

"Well," Dixie began to play with her hair, "Most people say that's because I take after my Papa."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, who was your Papa, anyway?" Diddy asked, he seemed rather interested, Dixie stared at him, not even saying anything.

"Well?" Aren't you gonna say something?" Diddy asked.

"If I tell you, are you sure you'll be able to listen?" Dixie asked, Diddy nodded, "C'mon, I wanna know."

"W-well, Papa was an explorer. He went to many different islands looking for treasures. Sometimes, though, he would bring us along with him."

"So he's an adventurer, huh?" Diddy asked, Dixie nodded, "I've always wanted to be like my Papa, explore unknown places, find hidden secrets, doesn't that sound exciting?"

Diddy nodded, "Sounds like you've got someone to look up to."

"Well...I used to," Dixie placed two hands on her face, her elbows resting on her kneepads, her voice began to sound weary."A year ago, my Papa traveled to the Forbidden Islands. Usually, he would be gone for a few days, maybe even a few weeks, at the very latest. But for whatever reason, we never saw him, again. Sometimes I wonder if Papa's still alive."

Diddy couldn't help but feel sorry for Dixie, having to lose her father without any sign of him returning. Diddy hardly remembered his parents, but Dixie...She must've been going through a lot of pain when she lost her father. The monkey had to think of something to say, anything that could comfort Dixie.

"Well, whatever happened to him, I'm sure he'd be proud of you," Diddy said, "Besides, if you think about it, we're in an unknown place, right now. Isn't that the type of stuff your father liked to do?"

"Well, in a way, I guess it is," Dixie said, smiling, again.

"No problem," Diddy said, "what are friends, for?"

The Kongs looked up at the Brambles, the sky had gotten dark, the moon was beginning to come out. There was a peaceful silence between the two for a few minutes. Dixie looked over at Diddy, she seemed curious about something.

"Hey, Diddy?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you had that crush on me?"

"Wh-WHAT!?" Diddy began to blush, "I-I dunno what you're talking about..."

"C'mon, you think I wouldn't notice a thing like that?"

"Well, we'd better get going," Diddy said, getting up, "We've got a Kong to save!"

"Keep denying it, because I know it's true," Dixie said, teasing the monkey boy ahead of her.

Both Kongs began to travel again. So much for a friendly talk...

* * *

**Keep denying it, Diddy...we know it's true XD...**

**...I cannot write romance for the life of me...or backstories... *facedesks*.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long...but I'm still alive, I swear...Now excuse me while I go to bed...**


	8. Krazy Kremland

Night time had arrived on Crocodile Island, The Stars were shining, the moon was showing itself in the sky. The Island, However, remained as lively as ever, as bugs and bats came out from their homes and flew aimlessly in the area.

The Kongs have been traveling for a while, after they had gone through the brambles, they came to a much calmer area of the island...No Kremlings were around to see them. However, they could see fireworks in the distance.

"I wonder what's going on?" Diddy asked.

"I dunno," replied Dixie, "are you sure you're going in the right direction?"

"Of course I am," Diddy said, confidently.

"But you don't even have your map out." Dixie said, crossing her arms.

"...It's too dark to read, though," Diddy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The Kongs have managed to make a lot of progress, they were halfway to K. Rool's Keep. They continued their stroll until they came across an amusement park. There was a large sign in front of the entrance that said "Krazy Kremland". There were neon lights lining the outside of the sign. The Kongs could see roller coasters, a ferris wheel, and a few more rides in the amusement park. Dixie placed her hands on her hips, "What now, genius?" She asked, bitterly.

"I dunno," Diddy replied, "maybe if we're really careful, we can sneak through there."

"How are we gonna sneak through?" Dixie complained, "There are probably hundreds of Kremlings, in there."

"Well? How else to we get through?" Diddy asked. Dixie looked around, there was a tent near the entrance, it was a white and blue tent. Outside, there stood a very familiar Kong, a female Kong in a purple dress.

"Is that Candy?" Diddy asked. He waved his hand over to the Kong. Sure enough it was Candy, she gestured for the Kongs to come into the tent. "C'mon, let's go," Diddy said, taking Dixie over to the tent.

Inside the tent, there was a treasure chest and three balloons, one was red, one was blue, and one was green. Aside from Candy Kong, there was another gorilla, he had an afro and wore a blue jacket, He was known as Swanky Kong.

"How did you two get here?" asked Swanky.

"And what happened to you guys?" asked Candy. The younger Kongs looked at each other, not sure how to answer these questions.

"It's a long story," They said in unison.

"Well, can't you tell us what happened?" Candy asked. Afterwards, the younger Kongs described as much as they could. They told Candy and Swanky about Donkey Kong's kidnapping, the fight with Krow, Dixie's kidnapping, they described just about everything they could.

Candy's expression changed to an unsure one. "So now you're telling me that you two need to get through Krazy Kremland to move on?"

"Well, the Kremlings have been looking around for two children," Swanky interrupted, "Who else would it be?"

Candy nodded, Swanky had a point, but even then, she still couldn't believe it, "So you two really are looking for DK, huh?"

"That's right, and we were wondering if you could help us," Diddy said.

'Well, business hasn't been doing well," Swanky said, "I don't really have anything..."

"Now, hold on," Candy said, she opened the chest and pulled out two costumes, "If you're going through Crazy Kremland, you're going to need a disguise."

Diddy and Dixie were both given a costume. Of course, the costumes consisted of a Kremling mask and a coat, Diddy's coat was black while Dixie's coat was blue.

"So, what are you guys gonna do, now?" Dixie asked.

"You know, I was thinking of going to the Northern Kremisphere," Swanky said, "I'm sure business will be better there."

"All right," Diddy said, putting on the coat, "Let's get going."

* * *

Krazy Kremland was noisy, the Kremlings were all enjoying themselves, eating junk food, going on rides, and even playing a few games.

Diddy peaked his head out, he was wearing the Kremling mask and he hid his tail inside the coat. "All right, we're all clear."

Diddy came out of the tent while Dixie followed him, wearing the similar disguise. The plan was simple, they needed to get through the park without getting caught...easy, right?

...However, Diddy felt somewhat like a shyguy, wandering without wanting someone to catch a glimpse of his face...however, it was also fun for Diddy, it was almost like he was playing Secret Agent with Donkey Kong.

"Excuse me," A Kremling began to tap Dixie's shoulder, the ape jumped in surpise, looking at the Kremling. Diddy turned around, as well, looking curiously.

"What are you two doing?" The Kremling asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, uh..." Diddy began to speak in a fake British accent, "You see, my friend and I happen to be looking for those pesky Kongs. Who knows? They could be in this park, right now."

Dixie elbowed Diddy in the ribs, "Not that they are, I mean-"

"Oh, come on," The Kremling said, grabbing both Kongs' hands, "You gotta relax, once in a while."

"Oh...of course..." Diddy laughed pathetically, still keeping his fake accent, "And where are you taking us?"

The Kremling stopped running, he took Diddy and Dixie to a Roller Coaster. The line was short, mostly consisting of young Kremlings.

"So, is this your guys' idea of relaxing?" Dixie asked. The Kremling shrugged, "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Diddy looked over at Dixie, "What do we do, now?"

"Let's just wait, for a little bit," Dixie said, ",it wouldn't hurt to go on one ride, would it?"

"I guess not," Diddy said, contently. After all, they needed a little fun. The line kept moving, the carts on the roller coaster could only hold two Kremlings per seat. It didn't take very long until Diddy and Dixie were next.

Diddy climbed onto the cart, it was shaped like a human skull. Two red lights served as the eyes. Dixie climbed onto the skull, sitting behind Diddy. "You don't mind, do you?"

Diddy shook his head, "Nope".

The ride began to move slowly, climbing up the fifty degree slope. Things were going great, so far. Nobody has found out their disguises yet. The Kongs have thought it would make things much easier if they wore the disguises, from now on...at least until they've rescued Donkey, of course.

The cart fell down into the deep slope, Diddy raised both hands into the air while Dixie held onto his coat. Both of them were sreaming from sheer joy, as it had been quite a while that they actually had this much fun.

* * *

Screech was flying through Krazy Kremland, looking for the two Kongs. He knew they had to be somewhere. They couldn't have just disappeared

. He spotted two peculiar Kremlings getting off the roller coaster, he began to spy on them. One thing he noticed was that the Kremlings' feet looked like...hands, they had no scales, or claws, either. Screech came up to a chubby Kremling, the crocodile looked up, shocked to see K. Rool's parrot in front of him.

"What did I do this time? Please tell me K. Rool won't punish me!"

"Relax, I'm not here for that," Screech said, calmly. "However, I would like you to step on that Kremling's coat," the parrot said, pointing to the peculiar Kremlings.

"Yes sir," The Kremling did as he was told, after he stepped one of the coats, it revealed Diddy Kong was underneath. Now feeling exposed, Diddy froze in fear, _Oh crap... _

"It's the Kongs!" Screech yelled, getting more attention from the Kremlings. The crocodiles barred their teeth, taking out their weapons.

"What now?" Diddy asked, taking his mask off.

"Looks like we'll have to run," Dixie replied, taking off her disguise and throwing it at one of the Kremlings. The Kongs ran through the park, trying to get away from the Kremlings...but everywhere they went, there was no escape.

A red Kremling was blocking the exit, he had his hands on his hips, "And where do you two think you're going?" The Kremling asked. Behind them was a purple Kremling, he grabbed both Kongs by their backpacks.

"What the hell?" Diddy asked, furiously, The Kremling grinned, walking out of the park, "Don't worry, we won't take you to K. Rool, right away," a yellow Kremling said, happily.

"Then where are you taking us?" Dixie asked. The Kremlings came over to a hole in the ground, tossing the Kongs inside. Both of them were heard screaming as they fell.

"And don't even think about escapin'!" the red Kremling yelled as he and the other Kremlings went back to the amusement park, "We'll be pickin' ya up by sunrise!"

* * *

Both Kongs fell 30 feet from above. Dixie managed to slow down their fall, only to have the Kongs land in honey.

"Well, that was rude!" Dixie growled, Diddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but I'll admit, they're much nicer when they're not being a bunch of bastards."

"So now what do we do?" Dixie asked.

"Well, we may as well look around for a bit," Diddy said, Dixie lowered her eyes, "We'd better not bump into any more Kremlings."

"We won't, trust me!"

* * *

**Well...this is now officially the shortest chapter in the story (Maybe even about as short as some of my SSB oneshots)**

**Not much really happened, here...I promise the next one will be better.**


	9. Hornet Hole

**Hello, folks...Twin Cats with another chapter (I'll admit, I kind of had fun writing this one)**

**So...enjoy...**

* * *

The Kongs continued to move forwards, as it turned out, the Kremlings dropped them into a wasp's nest. Most of the wasps were sleeping in honeycombs for the night...why were there wasps living in honeycombs? It was because of Nintendo Logic.

Diddy and Dixie were just having a friendly chat, though they still had no idea why they were put in a wasp's nest, in the first place. Dixie even opened up a little more to Diddy.

"So, wait...you guys actually went to the Bright Savanna, before?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah, and they have plenty of brambles there, too," replied Dixie, "but trust me, it's beautiful, there. They have dancing trees, plenty of fruits, and the sunset, there, is amazing!"

"Heh...looks like I'll have to check it out, one day," Diddy said, Still, it's hard to believe she's been to so many cool places. Maybe Diddy might go see those places, for himself.

The Kongs climbed through honeycombs and walked across floors covered in honey, now if only they could tell where they were going...

"Diddy, look!" Dixie said, tugging at the Monkey's arm. She pointed at a couple of feathers on the ground. They were green and orange, kind of like parrot feathers.

"I wonder if a parrot's nearby?" Diddy asked, looking around. Dixie shook her head, "What would a parrot be doing in a place like this?"

"I dunno?" Diddy said, shrugging, "let's just find our way outta here."

"Gotcha!"

The Kongs kept going, there were four paths in front of them. One of them had to be the way out. If only there was some way to find out which path that was.

"Ugh, that's it, we're never getting out!" a familiar voice complained, this caught the Kong's attention as a parrot and a rhinocerous came out from one of the paths.

"Squawks? It that you?" Diddy asked, Squawks turned his head, he flew over to Diddy and landed on his hat, "Fancy meeting you guys here, we've been lost for who knows how long."

"So, who's the rhino?" Dixie asked, Diddy came up to the Rhino, petting his nose, "It's nice to see you're alive, sorry for leaving you, back there."

"Diddy...? Who is this?"

"This is Rambi," Diddy said, glancing over to the gorilla girl, "he's my pet rhino."

"Cool!"

"Hey, if I can interupt," Squawks said, flapping his colorful wings, "We should try and look for a way out, together!"

"All right, so which way should we go?" Diddy asked, curiously.

"I say we go that way," Squawks said, pointing over to a path on the right. Dixie climbed onto Rambi, the gorilla girl looked down at Diddy, worried, "Hey, Diddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you might wanna pull out your dagger, in case something bad happens."

Diddy suddenly remembered, he still had the dagger from when he fought with Kudgel. He reached into his backpack and pulled it out, he unwrapped the cloth from it.

"Wait, wait!" Squawks cried, "Where in Inka's name did you get that!?"

"It's a long story," Diddy said, with lack of amusement.

The four animals began to head into the first path, the Zingers, here seemed a bit livelier. Regardless, the animals continued to stay on the path. They came up to a large wall, honey was sticking onto it.

"Hold on, I'll go check it out," Diddy said, climbing the wall. Dixie climbed off Rambi and started to climb the wall as well. Rambi sat down, waiting for the other animals to return.

"So, what do you think is up here?" Squawks asked.

"I dunno," Replied Diddy, "It won't hurt to find out, will it?"

"You know, Diddy...curiousity killed the cat."

"So? I'm a monkey, not a cat."

Dixie was slowly climbing the wall behind them. Occasionally, she tasted the honey off the wall. It was a little sweet, but still, it wasn't bad honey, at all. The trio made it to the top. All they could find were, what else? More Zingers.

"Hm...I guess we should keep looking," Diddy said, climbing downwards from the wall. Dixie, of course, jumped off the ledge, slowing down her fall with her ponytail. The Kongs continued to walk along the path, until they found themselves in a room with four paths. Dixie frowned, lowering her eyelids, "Isn't this-"

"Dammit, this is the same place we started from!" Diddy said with rage. Squawks began to flap his wings, "Hold on, we've only got three more paths to go!"

"Yeah," Dixie added, "So wait until we're completely lost, then you can have your little temper tantrum!"

Rambi snickered with amusement, Diddy scowled at the rhino. "Shut up!"

"So...which way now?" Squawks asked.

"We go this way!" Diddy said, heading into the second path. This path was slightly bumpier then the last one. Not to mention there was more honey on the ground, Diddy was finding it harder to walk through. _I wonder how DK's doing, right now?_

They kept walking through the path, ahead of them was a dead-end. Diddy tried to strike it with his dagger, only to have the shock from the impact bounce back at him.

"Yeah...Rambi even tried to get through using his horn," Squawks said, unimpressed, "You can guess what happened, next."

Rambi shuttered, as he remembered that his horn felt it would break off when he hit the wall.

"So lemme guess, we go back?" Diddy asked, irritated. Squawks nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Afterwards, the animals went back to the room and settled to go into the third path, the floor had so much honey in this path, it practically went over Diddy's knees. It seemed Rambi was able to move just fine, however...no wonder Dixie decided to ride on him.

"Having fun, down there?" Dixie teased, Diddy let out a hoarse growl, _you're lucky you're cute, who knows what I'd do to you?_ "

So, how did you guys get here?" Dixie asked Squawks.

"It's a long story," Squawks said, "You see, Cranky thought you guys wouldn't make it on your own, so he thought he'd bring us over."

"Then what happened to Enguarde, Winky, and Expresso?" Diddy asked.

"Enguarde's here," Squawks said, "he was around when you guys were at the galleon."

"Wasn't he the swordfish?" Dixie asked. Squawks nodded, "As for the other two...Expresso would probably break his legs if her came here. And Winky? He doesn't sit still, he just jumps all over the place."

"Not to mention that he's impossible to find," Diddy interrupted, thinking about his frog. The animals saw an entrance, up ahead, they ran through it and found that they returned to the room...from the fourth path.

"YAAAAAAARGH! We'll never get outta here," Diddy whined, stomping his feet on the ground and placing both hands on his face, afterwards. Dixie jumped off Rambi's back, looking at the walls. "Well, maybe there's a hidden path that we haven't seen, yet?"

"What do you mean?" Squawks said. Dixie walked over to Diddy, "Do you think you can tap the walls with your dagger?" Diddy looked up, curious, "You seriously think there's another path, here?"

"Hey, you never know."

The little Kongs went to work, tapping parts of the walls. Diddy tapped the walls with his dagger while Dixie tapped them with her hands. It seemed like it was taking forever to find the hidden path until Diddy found a crack on the wall. But even so, Diddy's dagger wasn't able to break through the wall. The little monkey turned around, climbing onto Rambi's back. Dixie raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Hiyah!" Diddy kicked Rambi's ribs, lightly, making the rhino charge at the cracked wall. It fell apart, revealing a new path.

"Well, whaddaya know," Squawks said with amusement, "Dixie was right."

"Let's hope this path doesn't take us to another dead-end," Dixie said, leading the animals into the path. The area was buzzing with Zingers, there were yellow and red zingers, flying over the group's heads. They didn't seem like much of a threat.

"Hm..." Diddy began to frown, something didn't feel right. The Zingers in Kongo Bongo were aggressive, they wouldn't hesitate to attack the Kongs...yet these Zingers seemed like they were pretending that the Kongs weren't even there. Diddy shook his head,_ No, maybe you're just thinking too much..._

"Hey guys, look at this!" Dixie yelled, there was another hole in the ground. some of the Zingers, below, were flying by them. Diddy climbed off Rambi, he looked down at the hole. It looked safe, as far as he knew. "I'm gonna scout ahead," Diddy announced, " There's gotta be something down there."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Squawks warned, "It's never a good idea to split up. Haven't you seen what happens in the movies?"

"But this isn't the movies, it's a fanfiction," Diddy said matter-of-factly.

"Either way, it's dangerous," Dixie said, "So we're going in whether you like it or not!"

_ But I don't wanna put you in danger_, that's what Diddy wanted to say, badly. But he had to admit, he wasn't very good on his own. He had to remember that he wouldn't be here, right now if it wasn't for Dixie, that he isn't alone to begin with. The monkey let out a deep sigh, "All right."

"Come on,then, let's go," Dixie said, happily. She came down along with Diddy, Rambi and Squawks. Her smile began to fade, she could hear a low buzzing sound.

"What is that?" Diddy asked. Dixie shushed him, "Do you hear that?" The buzzing noise got louder, large Zinger came out from one of the honeycombs, he was twice the size Rambi was.

"Who is that?"

"King Zing," Squawks said, sounding somewhat distressed, "He rules the Zingers on this island, and it looks like he's coming towards us."

Squawks was right, the Zinger was coming at them. Both Kongs climbed onto Rambi's back. "Make a run for it!" Diddy yelled. Rambi didn't hesitate, as King Zing chased the group like a dog would chase a cat. The group ran at a long distance until they came across a wall of Zingers, blocking the exit.

"What do we do, now?" Dixie asked, frightened.

"Looks like we gotta fight him," Diddy said, jumping off Rambi's back. Dixie jumped to his side. King Zing began to shoot spikes at the Kongs, Dixie began to climb the honey-covered walls, she kicked King Zing in the face. However, the Wasp King didn't seem amused, Dixie fell downwards, landing on her butt. Diddy began to climb the walls, himself. He jumped after King Zing, giving the wasp a small scratch on his thorax. The wasp would often charge at the Kong children, sometimes shoot spikes at them. The Kongs were putting up a good fight, but it seemed that no matter how much effort the give, King Zing was one step ahead.

Rambi was snarling, there was no way the Kongs would lose to an overgrown wasp, at least that's what he wanted to believe.

"If this keeps up any longer, I'll have to do something about this," Squawks said to nobody in particular. Both Kongs climbed onto the walls, Dixie kicked King Zing in the thorax while Diddy managed to rip off his antenna. Thinking they've had enough, King Zing tackled Dixie, the ape hit the wall at a fast speed, knocking the wind out of her. Diddy looked over at her, his face was full of concern. "Dixie!"

King Zing charged at Diddy, making the monkey fly into one of the honeycombs. His Dagger flew out of his hands, landing next to Rambi, who only stared at the dagger in shock. "That's it, I've had enough!" Squawks yelled in rage, he flapped his wings and flew over to King Zing's face, "How about you pick on someone else, you brute!"

King Zing couldn't help but laugh, why was a parrot trying to defend a couple of weak primates? Either way, this parrot had to be brought down. King Zing began to attack, using his spikes, again. Squawks maneuvered himself through the spikes and started spitting eggs at King Zing's abdomen For whatever reason, this effected the Wasp King more than taking a dagger to the face.

Dixie sat up, slightly in pain from the tackle. She looked up, Diddy was sitting out of the honeycomb, a few feet away from her. "Are you OK?" She asked. Diddy nodded, leaping out of the honeycomb, "Come on, we've gotta help Squawks!"

Dixie nodded, she began to look for something that was in her backpack, she found a long rope. The little ape started to get an idea. "Hey, Diddy, come over here!"

Diddy ran over to Dixie, "What's up?" Dixie whispered in Diddy's ear, the plan sounded interesting to the little monkey. "You sure we can pull in off?" He asked, excited

"Sure we can," Dixie said, "How else are we gonna get outta here?"

Squawks and King Zing have fought for 15 minutes, King Zing had to admit, Squawks was a good fighter, but even he had his limits. Squawks spotted Diddy and Dixie climbing the walls, both of them were carrying the ends of the rope. Diddy placed a finger on his lips, telling Squawks not to say anything. Dixie counted with her fingers while King Zing was distracted, trying to attack Squawks with his stinger.

3...

2...

1...

"NOW!" Both Kongs jumped from the walls, tangling King Zing in the rope, he could no longer move his legs or his wings. He was tied up, like a cow on a farm.

"Haha, take that, ye stupid bug!" Diddy said, sticking his tongue out, afterwards. King Zing struggled furiously, scaring Diddy away.

"Where do we go, now?" Dixie asked. Rambi turned to the Zingers blocking the exit, he threatened to attack them, digging his foot into the ground. The Zingers flew all over the place, not wanting to end up getting Squished.

"Well, that was easy," Diddy said, picking up his dagger from the ground, "Come on, let's get outta here."

The small group walked outside of the Wasp's Nest, a furious Screech was watching them walk by from the trees. _Those idiots, they seriously don't know how to kill of a couple of monkey children?"_

Screech began to fly ahead of them, making his way to K. Rool's Keep, _I hope the Kaptain has some new plans up his sleeve._

* * *

The group walked a short distance, making their way into a forest. There were dead trees, mushrooms, small shrubs, and a few white flowers, here and there. Even the moon was still above them the forest. In the middle of the forest, there were was a castle-like figure, a few lights were seen from the windows. Diddy and Dixie rested near a hollow log. Despite the dead trees around them, the Kongs felt rather safe here.

"So, do you know where we are?" Diddy asked.

"I think we're in Gloomy Gulch," Squawks said, "You can't see it very well, right now, but in the middle of the forest is where K. Rool's Keep is."

"Would you look at that, we're almost there," Dixie said, happily. Diddy couldn't believe it, himself. He was very close to saving Donkey Kong. If he could make it this far, he could make it even farther. Especially with Dixie around.

"I think you two should rest up, for a bit," Squawks advised, "You're going to need some strength if you wanna defeat K. Rool."

"Wait, aren't you staying with us?" Dixie asked, Squawks shook his head, "It might be better for us to move on ahead, you two can keep going on your own, can't you?"

"Of course, " Diddy said, "And uh...good luck, you guys."

Rambi nodded, he began leaving the younger Kongs, alone. Squawks waved his wing before going after Rambi, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Well...today was pretty interesting," Dixie commented in a monotone voice. Diddy sighed as he placed his dagger back into his backpack, "yeah...between the sword, the Zingers, and the Kremlings, I'd say we're lucky we've made it here, alive."

"By the way, how's your back?" Dixie asked.

"It still kinda hurts, but I'm kinda used to it, now" Diddy said, calmly. He began to get deep in thought, "I wonder if DK's all right?"

"Come on, Diddy, he still has to be alive," Dixie assured him, "He'll be very happy to see you."

"I'm sure he will..." Diddy said, he appeared to be daydreaming, again. Dixie tapped his shoulder, "So, do you still have a crush on me?"

"Not this crap again!"

"Come on, I wanna know," Dixie said impatiently.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" Diddy asked, "Is it 'cause you have a crush on me?"

Dixie's eyes widened, she was babbling like an idiot, "Well-I...I mean-"

"I knew it," Diddy said, triumphantly, Dixie punched him in the arm, "Oh, shut up!"

"Heh, " Diddy began to chuckle, "I guess neither of us is good at hiding things."

"I guess not," Dixie said, she started yawning, "But we'll worry about it, tomorrow."

"All right," Diddy curled up into a ball, playing a bit with the grass under him, "Good night..."

"Good night, Diddy."

All there was, now was silence, the Kongs have fallen asleep, it seemed nothing would be able to disturb them.

* * *

It was morning, the sun was beginning to rise. Back in K. Rool's Keep, K. Rool was relaxing in his room, he was carefully stacking cards on his desk, turning them into a card castle.

"Your majesty, I have something to tell you!" Screech yelled as he came into the room, flying into K. Rool's card castle. The crocodile groaned in irritation.

"This had better be important, you brainless bird!" K. Rool growled, "Did you manage to get rid of the Kongs?"

"Not quite," Screech said in disappointment, "Those rats are in Gloomy Gulch, right now. It won't be long until they get here."

"Hmm...?" K. Rool began to smile, "All right, change of plans, instead of trying to kill them off, let them come here."

"What kind of a plan is that!?" Screech asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you'll see," K. Rool reassured, "Now, I want you to go to Krem Quay and tell the Kremlings, there, to head over to Crocodile Cauldren. I need them to wake Kerozene."

"If you say so," Screech said, feeling a little wielded out. K. Rool left his room, entering the hall ways,_ Now I wonder What Donkey Kong is up to?_

* * *

**Well...K. Rool doesn't give up very easily, does he?**

_**...Then why wasn't he in DKCR and Tropical Freeze? Vacation, maybe?**_

**Anyway, I had some fun with this chapter. I was originally going to have Squawks fight the whole battle, himself (because you had to fight as King Zing as Squawks in the game), but I figured "screw it."**

**And thus, we end another chapter...**


	10. Gloomy Gulch

**Hello, everyone...blah blah blah...new chapter...blah blah blah...TC needs to shut up!**

* * *

"Owowowowowow!"

Diddy woke up, startled, a flying Cloak (or Kloak, in this case) threw a small crate on Diddy's head. He was laughing at the young monkey.

Diddy scowled at the Kloak, he began to chase after it, "Come back here, you bastard!"

The Kloak laughed harder, it was flying over a tree. Diddy raced onto the tree and prepared to pounce on it. "I seriously don't want to deal with yo- WHAA!"

The tree branch broke, causing Diddy to fall on his head. He was laying upside-down, feeling dazed. The Kloak continued to laugh as he flew away before he could cause any more trouble to the little monkey.

Dixie slowly stretched as she woke up. Looking around, she saw Diddy laying upside-down against a tree. "Heh...I always thought it was uncomfortable laying down like that.

"Shut up!" Diddy said, bitterly. He flipped himself over, making himself stand on two legs, again. Looking up, the sky had a bright green hue, K. Rool's Keep stood proudly in the middle of Gloomy Gulch.

"Hey, Diddy?" Dixie came up to the little monkey, "Now that we're so close to K. Rool's Keep, do you know what we're gonna do?"

Diddy started to wander into the forest, "We beat King K. Rool and then we rescue DK, simple!"

Dixie pouted, she began to follow Diddy, "But what if it in't as easy as you think?"

"Don't worry, Dixie...we'll be just fine!" He said, stubbornly.

The forest was very lively, spirits wandered, Kloaks flew by, and porcupines roamed freely. However, the deeper the Kongs went into the forest, the more unsettling it became. Some of the trees appeared to have faces, the plants were starting to whither, skeletons were seen lying around on the ground.

Dixie tugged lightly on Diddy's tail, "I don't like the looks of this place"

"D-don't worry...we'll be fine," Diddy said, trying to sound strong, "A-at least I think we'll be..."

_"CAAW!"_

The Kongs looked upwards, a Necky was sitting down on a tree, looking down at them with wide, hungry eyes.

"I-I guess Neckies are pretty common here, too," Diddy said.

The Kongs kept walking, ignoring the Necky above them. The Necky stared at them, shortly before vanishing, like a shadow.

"OK, I'm seriously getting creeped out," Dixie admitted, Diddy nodded in agreement, "What's gotten into this place, anyway?"

Something quickly caught Diddy's eye. Ahead of them was a large figure, it looked big and hairy, almost like another Kong.

"DK, it that you!?" Diddy yelled, trying to get the ape's attention. Dixie looked into the same direction as Diddy, "I don't see anyone..."

"Whaddaya mean? It's gotta be him!" Diddy said as he ran over to the big ape, "DK, over here!"

Donkey wouldn't acknowledge Diddy, the little monkey waved his arms, trying to get the big ape's attention, "DK,. it's us! We're here to-"

Diddy stopped dead in his tracks, Donkey wasn't even around, his mind was playing illusions on him.

"Well? Did you find him?" Dixie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Damn it all," Diddy mutter, sitting down on the floor, "Something's wrong with this place..."

"Hehehe, ssso you thought you would meet your buddy in a placcce like thisss?" Rattly sang as he slithered from one of the trees, " Then again, this placcce isss pretty haunted."

The Kongs stared at Rattly, startled. "Wh-what do you mean haunted?" Dixie asked.

"It'sss sssimple, Gloomy Gulch isss home to ressstlesss spirits," Rattly said in a serious tone, "In other wordsss, you'll have to watch out for ghossstsss, they could get you into a lot of trouble."

"All right," Diddy said, nodding, "But what about the Neckies?"

Rattly looked unsure, "Neckiesss?"

"You know," Diddy stood up, "Big scary vultures, they spit nuts at people, they're very territorial."

Rattly shook his head, "That'sss funny, I haven't ssseen any Neckiesss, they usssually don't live here."

"Then what did we just see back there?" Dixie asked, now feeling slightly creeped out.

"I hope it was only a trick, then," Diddy said, trembling, "I _really_ don't wanna pick a fight with Neckies, anytime soon."

Rattly began to smile, "Well, I hope you two will keep going, you're only a little while away from K. Rool's Keep."

"Er...OK, then," Diddy said, "Good luck, out there."

Rattly slithered away. Diddy and Dixie gave each other a strange look before going further into the forest.

* * *

K. Rool's Keep was a living hell for Donkey Kong, after the news that Diddy and Dixie were traveling the island, he was treated even worse then some of the prisoners. Sometimes, to pass the time, the Kremlings would beat him, and the chains Donkey had on his wrists hardly did anything to help defend himself. They even stopped giving him food, altogether (not that the food was any good to Donkey, anyway).

The big ape was sitting there in his cell, covered in bruises and dry blood, he could've swarn one of his ribs was broken. He grew very impatient, wanting to get out as soon as possible._ C'mon, Diddy...hurry up!_

K. Rool came into the dungeon with a few other Kremlings. One of the bigger Kremlings was holding a rope. They came over to Donkey's cell.

"Well, how are we doing today?" K. Rool asked, only to recieve a furious look from Donkey.

"...Fuck off!" Donkey yelled, K. Rool shook his head in disapproval, "My, what foul language...I thought you should know that your nephew's almost here to rescue you."

"So? What are you getting at?" Donkey growled.

"Oh, it would be a shame if something were to happen to him and that little girl," K. Rool teased. Donkey growled, he tried to attack K. Rool, but again, his chains held him back.

"Damn you, if you think about killing those kids, then I'm gonna-"

"No, no, I never said_ I_ was going to kill them," K. Rool teased, he snapped his claws, the Krelings began to tie Donkey into ropes.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Donkey asked, he was no longer chained, but now he was tied up by some thick ropes, he couldn't move his arms, at all.

"Don't worry, Donkey Kong," K. Rool said, getting ready to leave the dungeon, "I'm a nice Crocodile, so I can at least let you see your nephew one last time..."

"What do you mean 'one more time'?"

"Oh, nothing," K. Rool said, waving a hand, "Just forget I said anything...

* * *

The farther the Kongs traveled into Gloomy Gulch, the creepier it was. So far, Rattly was right. Many spirits seemed to wander the forest, occasionally playing tricks on the Kongs. There were some spirits that were helpful, of course. Some of them did lead Diddy and Dixie into the right direction...but still, just the thought of walking through a ghost-infested forest was scary enough for the Kongs.

"So, are we getting any farther?" Dixie asked, Diddy nodded, "I think so."

The Kongs began to hear cackling in the distance, Diddy felt a shiver go down his spine. This forest was driving him crazy, he pulled his dagger out from his backpack, "Better to be safe then sorry, right?"

Dixie frowned, "I gotta ask, what's it like carrying that knife around?"

"It's not bad," Diddy said, "But I think I'd be better with a gun or two."

"Why two of 'em?" Dixie asked, "On second thought...I'll save it for later."

"TURN BACK NOW!"

The Kongs yelped, where had that voice come from? It must've been another ghost messing with their heads.

"TURN BACK!"

"OK," Diddy yelled as he tried to turn back, Dixie grabbed him by the tail, "How about we _don't_ listen to the creepy ghost?"

"But what if he kills us?"

Not a moment too soon, a Ghost Kremling appeared from the forest, chasing the Kongs as the two primates screamed in terror. The Ghost Kremling cackled, madly. It swatted at Diddy, the monkey did a front flip, avoiding the Kremling's hand.

"You can't run, forever!" The Kremling yelled, Dixie looked back, nervously, the ghost swatted at her, she jumped over the hand before she was struck by him.

"How long until we lose him!?" Diddy yelled.

"I dunno!" Dixie yelled, "I thought you would come up with something!"

Diddy bumped into Squitter, landing on his butt. Dixie stopped running, waving her arms at the two boys, "C'mon, we gotta go before he gets us!"

Squitter tilted his head, confused. Diddy looked back, the ghost was no longer there. "How do we keep falling for these illusions?"

"Well, we're almost there," Dixie stated, she helped Diddy up, "So, come on, let's-"

Squitter panicked, blocking the way forward. Diddy tried to push him aside, "C'mon, move!"

Squitter shook his head, he began to act more like a bird, he was trying to tell them there was danger, ahead. If only he could talk like his friend, Rattly.

"Squitter," Dixie sounded a little more stern, "We know you're scared, but we gotta go."

Squitter shook his head, there was no way he was letting them go any further.

A blue parrot flew in front of Squitter, startling the spider as he fell backwards. The spider backed away from the parrot with frightened eyes. The Kong children only stared at him, confused.

"A parrot? Is that what you're afraid of?" Diddy asked. A couple more parrots surrounded Squitter, the helpless Spider whined, he was begging for them to get away from him.

"I guess he's not a fan of bird," Dixie said, unamused. She began to move forward with Diddy following her. Squitter waved his legs, trying to get the Kongs' attention, but it was too late, they were already gone.

"Well, that was strange," Dixie mumbled.

"I know," Diddy said, "I don't even know what's going on, anymore..."

Four blue parrots flew in front of the Kongs, they appeared to be harmless, almost like the parrots in Kongo Bongo.

"Hello, there," One of the parrots said, happily.

"We couldn't help but notice you needed help," Another parrot squawked.

The Kongs seemed a little weirded out, just where were these parrots coming from? Sure, they seemed harmless, but were they just another illusion?

"Well, we don't mind the help, but we're better off on our own," Diddy said. His instincts were telling him something was wrong, that these parrots weren't exactly parrots, nor were they nice parrots, for that matter.

"Oh, nonsense, you're coming with us," a parrot said, Diddy swatted at them, "I said no!"

"Too bad, you killed our master, so you must come with us!"

The parrots' feathers have turned black, their necks became long, the parrots weren't parrots...instead, they were Neckies, and more of them kept appearing.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!?" Dixie yelled, three Neckies have grabbed her by her arm, leg, and her ponytail. She began to struggle, "Let go of me you stupid vultures."

Diddy tried to strike one of them with his dagger, but it divided into two more neckies. "What the hell's going on!?"

"Fooling boy..." the necky said, he grabbed Diddy by the tail while two more Neckies grabbed him by the arms, "You can't kill us with that thing, it only works on Master!"

The Neckies flew through different trees, they were getting closer and closer to a forest clearing, where crates were stacked. There, the Neckies dropped Diddy and Dixie onto the crates. Dixie landed safely, of course, but Diddy face planted, next to her.

Dixie shook him, lightly, "Are you OK?"

"Urgh..." Diddy raised his head, feeling somewhat dizzy, "I'm fine."

"Well, now, it's about time we get to meet, again," said a familiar voice. Diddy looked up, his skin turned pale. In front of the Kongs was a Ghost Necky with blue skin, green, moldy feathers, and a pirate's outfit. The feathers looked like they were falling off, the outfit the Necky was wearing was ripped and tattered, and it appeared the Necky was missing an eye.

"N-No way," Dixie said in shock, "I thought you were dead..."

"You are right," The Necky said, "And it seems you brats are alive and well."

Diddy only stared at the Necky, remembering how he received the wounds on his back, remembering how the Necky tried to kill him and Dixie.

This Necky...it was Krow...

* * *

_**YAAAAARGH! Pirate Ghost Neckies, ahoy!**_

**...So I'll admit I was suprised to see Krow in Gloomy Gulch...I honestly didn't think I/Diddy/Dixie really killed him...I guess even any Nintendo game can be dark, if done right (just look at Super Paper Mario...or Majora's Mask...or Twilight Princess...Hell, even some of the Pokemon games are pretty dark, at times)**

**But enough rambling. Bye Bye.**


	11. Krow's Revenge

**Here, have a filler...**

* * *

"What's the matter, child? suprised to see me?"

Diddy snapped out of his trance, looking at Krow, "N-no way, why are you here, in the first place?"

"Well...I thought our last fight was unfair, so now I want to have a rematch."

"All right, no problem," Dixie said, sounding excited, "we can take you anyday."

Krow couldn't help but laugh, "You don't understand...when I say our fight was 'unfair', I mean it was only because you tossed my eggs at me. This time, however, there won't be any egg throwing."

"How is that fair?" Diddy asked, "You almost killed me, back there!"

"Yes, and I would've killed you if it wasn't for the little she-gorilla," Krow said, pointing a feather at Dixie. "Now...if you win, you may leave this place. But if you lose, however, then you shall wander this forest for the rest of eternity."

Diddy began to tremble, _No way, there's no way I wanna fight him, again...He could just kill me off, right now!_

"Diddy," Dixie gave him a sympathetic look, "I know your scared, but remember the fights we've had with Kudgel and King Zing? You didn't back down from them."

Diddy stared at her, "What are you getting at?"

"Be brave, Diddy," That was all Dixie had to say. Diddy nodded, yet having to fight Krow still made him uneasy, especially knowing he was going to fight the same enemy who could have a chance to kill him.

"All right, Kongs, you know what you're doing, right?"

Diddy nodded, he looked at the dagger in his hand, even with something as simple as a dagger, he was still afraid. Afraid he would never see Donkey or Dixie, again, afraid he never have a chance to grow up and become a king like his uncle..

Krow began to flap his wings, hovering above the crates, "Well, without further ado, let us begin!"

Krow flew high into the air, then he dived down after the two Kongs. Diddy managed to dodge, but Krow managed to destroy Dixie's backpack, items have fallen out, everywhere.

"Watch what you're doing, you dumb bird!" Dixie yelled. Krow began to dive, again. Dixie stood there, frozen in fear as Krow targeted her. Oh how she wished she hadn't have said that.

"Look out!" Diddy yelled as he pushed Dixie out of the way, he recieved a small gash on his arm.

Dixie looked up at Krow, then she looked at Diddy, who was slowly stood up, holding his arm.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Diddy nodded, "I'll be fine..."

Krow began to charge at the Kongs, they both ducked. Diddy looked at Dixie, "How did you beat him, last time?"

"I threw eggs at him," Dixie said as though it was the simplest thing, ever.

"Well, do you have any plans?" Diddy asked, Dixie shook her head, "No, sorry...but maybe you should come up with something, you're the one with the weapon!"

Krow charged at the Kongs, again, he grabbed Diddy with his talons. Dixie grabbed onto his tail feathers before he flew off.

The undead necky looked down at Diddy, he was struggling to get himself free. Krow released a small chuckle, "Since you're the weaker one, I'll take you down, first!"

"Let him go!" Dixie yelled, climbing onto Krow's back. The Necky looked back, giving her a strange look, "How did you get on my back?" He shook his head, "No matter, I suppose you two can die, together."

Krow released Diddy, expecting him to fall to the ground like last time...however, the little monkey was clinging onto Krow's toe, he started scratching the vulture's foot using his dagger. Krow screamed in pain, he was trying to lose the monkey. "Release me, this instant, you little brat!"

Soon, afterwards, Dixie began pounding on Krow's head, "We've traveled so far into this island, did you think we would be that weak!?

Krow corkscrewed through the air, losing both primates. Dixie grabbed onto Diddy's hand while landing afely onto the crates.

"What, now?" Dixie asked?

"I need you to get his attention," Diddy said, "If you do that, I can hurt him even more."

Dixie nodded. She could tell something was different about Diddy, he seemed slightly...braver then he was, before.

Dixie ran over to the edge of the crate, "Hey, Krow! I saw pigeons that could fight better than you!"

"Oh, so you automatically think you're better than me!?" Krow asked in rage, "Well, I'll show you who's better as soon as you're dead!"

Krow charged after Dixie, he came so close until Diddy jumped onto his back. Krow flapped his wings, helplessly, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"So, Krow...you remember the weak little monkey you tried to kill?" Diddy asked in a cheerful voice, though his expression was anything but cheerful. Diddy began to slash his dagger on the vulture's back.

"You know, that monkey and his friend had to go through a volcano, get tied up by Kremlings, get kidnapped by Kremlings, get dropped into a wasp's nest, get attacked by ghosts, all because they want to rescue a fellow Kong of theirs!"

Krow had many scratches, more of his feathers have fallen off. He flew upside-down, trying to lose Diddy, "Get off me you little brat!"

"So...do you still think I'm weak?" Diddy asked, clinging onto Krow's back. He stabbed the Necky, causing Krow to plummit into the earth. The duo crashed onto a couple of crates.

"Diddy!" Dixie called out to her friend. Diddy was underneath Krow, dazed and confused.

_No, no, no, not this, again,_ Dixie said to herself, she pulled the monkey out from underneath Krow, "Are you OK?"

"Of beat I am," Diddy slurred, struggling to stand up, he could see stars and planets circling his head, "I was able to course Dixie, Krow," That was all he said before collapsing onto the ground, his whole body was aching, like it was crushed by a boulder.

"Hehehe..."

Dixie looked up at Krow, it seemed like he was disappearing, "Who would've thought a couple of children like you were able to defeat me a second time? I guess I should've thought this through instead of assuming you were weak..."

Those were Krow's last words before he disappeared for good. Dixie took off her now-useless back pack, she looked over at Diddy, who was laying on down on the floor.

"You OK?" Dixie asked.

"Ow..." Diddy sat up, slowly, "Aside from a few places I never knew could hurt, I'm fine."

"What about that?" Dixie asked, pointing to the wound on Diddy's arm, the monkey shrugged, "I think that's the least of my worries."

"Well, it's nice to know you're OK," Dixie said, hugging Diddy, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Diddy hugged her back, "Well, the feeling is mutual, I guess..."

Both Kongs let go of each other, Dixie picked up Diddy's dagger from the ground and handed it to the little monkey, "Come on, we've got a little while before we rescue Donkey."

Diddy nodded as Dixie helped him stand up. They needed to keep moving.

* * *

Back in K. Rool's Keep, the Kremlings were getting themselves ready for Diddy and Dixie. K. Rool pulled out his blunderbuss, he had Screech sit on his shoulder. The Kremlings scattered around him.

"All right, gentlemen, we all know what our next plan is, right?"

Most of the Kremlings nodded...except for a yellow Kremling.

"Sir, don't you think this is a bit much? They're just kids."

"So what if they're just kids?" K. Rool growled, "they wold be just fine if they hadn't come here, in the first place!"

"But sir-"

"Be quiet!" Screech yelled, "You should know better then to interrupt the Kaptain!"

"Now, remember, everyone...we want these kids, alive for this plan to work. So take it easy on them!"

"YES, SIR!" the Kremlings yelled, scattering around the castle, K. Rool began to head into the highest room, laughing like the bastard he was, _There's no way those Kongs will win, not while I'm around!_

* * *

The remaining area of Gloomy Gulch was indeed gloomy, most of the plants were dead, only the soft moaning of ghosts could be heard, which could send a chill down someone's spine. However, much to the Kongs' relief, the ghosts have stopped playing tricks on them.

Diddy was feeling somewhat bittersweet, sure, he was finally going to be the hero, and he was almost ready to rescue Donkey, but something still didn't seem right.

Dixie tapped him on the shoulder, "Something wrong?"

The monkey didn't say anything. Dixie gave him an unsatisfied look, "I know something's wrong, you may as well spit it out, already."

"Well, what if we don't rescue DK?" Diddy asked, "I mean, think about it, we were almost killed a few times. What makes you think K. Rool won't kill us on the spot?

"Oh, you're just overthinking things," Dixie said, keeping a positive attitude, "We may not know what happens, next, but just try to stay positive, something good is bound to happen.

Diddy nodded, though he still wasn't sure about the whole thing. K. Rool was unpredictable, and he really didn't want to deal with the overgrown crocodile.

"Diddy, look!"

The monkeys looked up, in front of them was the castle-like building...K. Rool's Keep.

"We-we're finally here?" Diddy stuttered. This was it, the final step into becoming a hero...and the final step to rescuing Donkey Kong.

Dixie grabbed onto Diddy's hand, she began to run into the entrance. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**That was an interesting filler, it seems the Kongs have finally made it...but what's going to happen next?**

**Welp, that's it, for now...**


	12. Reunion in K Rool's Keep

**Hello, TC here with another pointless author's note.**

**It seems we're getting close to the end, huh? But at any rate, enjoy another chapter.**

* * *

There was only one place left to go, and that was K. Rool's Keep. The interior looked rather nice, not to mention straight forward, since there was a spiral staircase heading upstairs. There were ten different floors above the Kongs, each one dividing into different hallways. On the bottom of the Keep was a grate, a bad smell seemed to be leaking out of it.

Diddy was looking up at the staircase, his quest was almost over. The monkey's heart was beating like a drum. At last, he was going to see his uncle, again.

Dixie tapped him on the shoulder, a hint of concern on her face. "Are you OK?"

Diddy nodded, "I-I'm fine," he said, almost choking on his own words, he grabbed onto Dixie's hand and began to climb the stairs, "Come on, we can't stay here, forever."

Meanwhile, the Kremlings were on the fifth floor, watching as the Kongs kept going. A red, burly kremling was standing next to a pile of barrels.

"Are you certain this will work?" A small, blue Kremling asked, the burly Kremling nodded, "I've seen this happen in a video game, once!"

He began to throw the barrels down stairs, each of the barrels kept bouncing downward towards the Kongs.

"What is that!?" Dixie asked. Diddy panicked, "We gotta jump!"

"Are you-"

"Just do it!"

Dixie saw the barrel coming towards them, she ran after them and jumped over each one while Diddy jumped along with her.

"Keep throwing the barrels!" A green Kremling yelled. Diddy and Dixie raced through the stairs, they reached the first floor, the second floor, and finally the third floor.

The red Kremling reached over to where the barrels were...but unfortunately, there were no more barrels.

"Quick, let's get outta here!" A pink Kremling yelled in terror as he and the others ran into their rooms...or at least it seemed like terror to the Kongs. The pink Kremling was snickering as he went into his room, he didn't even seemed terrified, at all, _I hope this plan works..._

Diddy and Dixie stood there, dumbfounded. The Kremlings were all heading into their rooms, like they weren't supposed to be here.

"That's it?" Diddy asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, impatiently, "All that work throwing barrels at us and this happens?"

On the 8th floor, a pale Kremling was turning a valve, the grate from the bottom floor was overfilling with a strange green liquid. _That'll scare those mangy brats!_

The Kremling ran into his room before he was noticed, leaving the Kongs to deal with the liquid, themselves.

Dixie pulled on Diddy's tail, the monkey jumped in surprise. He pulled his tail away from her, "Don't do that!"

"Well? How else am I s'pose to get your attention?" Dixie asked as she pointed at the liquid, below. It seemed like it was rising.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Diddy yelled in terror. The Kongs began to race to the tenth room, trying to get away from the liquid. Near the sixth floor, it looked like the stairs were beginning to fall apart.

"Run faster!" Diddy yelled as he and Dixie started running on all fours. The smell of the liquid was creeping up on them.

By the time the Kongs were at the ninth floor, the liquid was almost at their feet. By the time they came to the tenth floor, however, the liquid stopped rising.

_This is weird_, Diddy thought,_ First the barrels and now rising toxic waste of doom? You'd think that these guys would do a better job at defending this place...maybe they just ran out outta ideas?_

"Diddy!" Dixie waved over to the monkey boy, she was sitting on another flight of stairs. "The sooner we find Donkey the better."

Diddy nodded as he followed the gorilla girl into the next room. This room was full of jail cells, there were a few Kremlings within these cells, this suggested that this was the dungeon.

"C'mon, DK's gotta be here," Diddy said, almost yelling the last few words. The Kongs looked around the cells, the Kremlings, here seemed either scared, angry, or just depressed. Just seeing the poor Kremlings in this dungeon made things seem depressing for the Kongs.

"Looking for sssomeone?" A familiar voice asked, Rattly was sitting inside one of the cells. There were chains in the ground, the cuffs attached to the chains were covered in dry blood. There was brown fur sitting on the floor. There was no mistaking it, this was Donkey's cell.

"I'm afraid you won't find him in here," Rattly said in a playful tone. Diddy's face faltered, Donkey was supposed to be here, wasn't he?

"Where is he now?" Dixie asked, coming up to the cell.

"He'sss upstairsss, on the top floor," Rattly said.

"But believe me, you won't like what goes on, up there." Another voice interrupted. Squawks came into the cell through the window, sitting next to Rattly. "You may think the Kremlings are going easy on you, but that's what they want you to think!"

"But we came here to save DK," Diddy said, stubbornly, "I won't let our hard work be for nothing!"

Rattly and Squawks exchanged nervous glances before looking back at the Kongs, again. Squawks shifted nervously, "Well, if you insist on going ahead, then I won't stop you..."

"But, uh..." Rattly struggled to find the right words, "Y-You might not...er...like what you sssee."

"I'll be fine," Diddy said, pulling out his dagger, "I've got this thing. So if anything happens, I can just poke an eye out if I have to."

Diddy began to move on forward, Dixie felt a sweat drop form on her forehead. "I-I'm gonna make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Dixie began to run after Diddy. Squawks frowned, "I honestly don't know what we're gonna do with them."

"Hey, you have to admire their courage, at least," Rattly said, slithering out of the cell.

* * *

The very top of K. Rool's Keep was an empty room, save for a few torches, small windows, and a hole in the ceiling. This room was just full of barren, grey bricks.

Donkey Kong was in the middle of the room, he was tied up by a rope that hung from the hole in the ceiling. The bruised gorilla would often struggle to try to get himself loose, which, unfortunately, hardly did anything.

The big ape sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this, not while K. Rool was one step ahead of him.

"...DK?"

Donkey looked over at the door, there stood Diddy and Dixie, both of them were covered in cuts and bruises. Donkey began to struggle even harder.

Diddy was overjoyed. After his hard work, he was going to reunite with his uncle. The little monkey felt he was going to cry, he tried to hold back a few tears, coming up to Donkey Kong with his dagger in his hand, "Don't worry, DK, I'll-"

"No, get away!" Donkey yelled, Diddy paused, "What's wrong?" He lifted the dagger up a bit, "Are you scared of this thing?"

"Not that!" Donkey yelled, sounded even more scared, "Get outta here, quick!"

"Now, hold on," Dixie said, scowling, "We went through a lot to come here and rescue you-"

"I understand, but-"

"But nothing," Diddy interrupted, now angry at Donkey, "I came all this way just to save you and you don't even want me here!? Give me one reason why I should-"

"IT'S A TRAP, OK!?" Donkey snapped, "K. ROOL WANTED TO KILL YOU OFF, RIGHT HERE! THAT'S WHY I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

Diddy just stood there, clueless, "What are you-"

"Muahahahaha!"

Donkey was being taken through the hole in the wall, the ape struggled even harder. He looked up at the ceiling, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"No!" Diddy tried to reach over to his uncle, he was beginning to cry, "NONONONONO! DK!"

"Aww, are the little monkeys mad?" K. Rool asked in amusement as he looked down from the hole. Dixie came up to where the hole way, glaring harshly at K. Rool.

"You heartless lizard, why can't you just let DK go!?"

"I'm not giving him back until I get my Banana Hoard," K. Rool answered, bluntly, "But if I have to kill you two, then I will."

Diddy was sitting there, helpless. All the hard work he had put through to get here, it was practically gone...and there he was, weeping on the floor.

"Don't feel bad," K. Rool taunted, "You got to see your uncle's face, one last time."

"...Damn you..." That was all Diddy was able to say. Needless to say, he was heartbroken, now he was convinced he would never see his uncle, again.

The floor began to shake, the Kongs looked around, unsure of what it was.

"Well, it looks like me time, here, is done," K. Rool said as he left to go into a ship sitting on the roof, the Flying Krock, "Have fun playing with Kerozene."

The Flying Krock flew away, one of the walls began to fall apart, revealing a giant orange Kremling, who was almost as big as the island, maybe even bigger. He was holding two Kleevers in his hands.

"Hello, Kongs...do you remember me?" The giant Kremling asked, grinning in an unfriendly manner.

Dixie felt something was familiar about this giant Kremling. The arms, the swords, even the voice sounded familiar. Suddenly, it hit Dixie like a slap across the face.

"You're from Crocodile Cauldren!" She yelled in pure shock.

"That's right," Kerozene said, nodding, "But I've had enough introductions, I'm going to have fun squishing you two like insects!"

Kerozene began to attack Dixie with his Kleevers, the gorilla girl gracefully dodged them like a ballerina dancing across a floor. The Kremling began to spit fireballs, he was aiming for Diddy, who quickly sat up and dodged them, himself.

Diddy was seething with rage, he charged, blindly at the giant Kremling. Dixie tried to get his attention by waving an arm, but the giant crocodile swung his Kleever near Dixie, nearly cutting her bangs.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Diddy yelled, jumping on one of Kerozene's hands, digging his dagger into one of the fingers. The Kremling dropped his Kleever, he began to shake his hand, flinging Diddy and his dagger on the wall. The monkey staggered back onto his feet, grabbing his dagger and racing towards Kerozene.

"What are you doing!?" Dixie asked, slightly frightened. Diddy ignored her, leaping onto Kerozene's hand and stabbing his other finger. Again, Kerozene shook Diddy off his hand, thinging his dagger at the wall, nearly missing the monkey's head. Every nerve in Diddy's body was screaming in pain, this felt a lot like the battle against Krow back at the Galleon.

Dixie raced over to the little monkey, her face full of worry. "Diddy, are you OK!?"

Diddy nodded, he weakly pointed at his dagger, on the ground, ""I-I kinda need that."

Dixie picked up the dagger, she swung it a few times, trying to get the hang of using it. She looked down at Diddy, he struggled to get up, leaning against the wall.

"Er...you should probably take a break," Dixie suggested, "I'll be fine on my own."

Diddy would've argued a bit more, but a fireball nearly missed Dixie's head. The gorilla girl, looked up at Kerozene, racing up to the Kremling. "Hey, doofus!" Over here!"

"Oh, so now you've decide to play with me," Kerozene teased, "Finally, things are starting to get interesting!"

He slapped his hand against the ground, causing an earthquake. Dixie struggled to stand, she ended up falling on her butt.

"Dixie!" Diddy called out, "Try getting his head!"

"How am I s'pose to do that?" Dixie asked. Kerozene slapped the ground, again, causing parts of the keep to fall apart.

"J-just wait until his h-hands are down," Diddy yelled, "th-then you c-climb up to his h-head!"

Dixie looked at Kerozene, he was about to strike the ground a third time. Before he shook the ground, again, Dixie jumped into the air, using her ponytail to propel herself onto the back of Kerozene's hand. The Kremling began to shake her off, but Dixie kept a steady pace and climbed onto his head, slashing it with the dagger in her hand.

Kerozene shook his head, he grabbed Dixie and threw her onto the ground. The ape wasn't done yep. She placed the dagger onto the ground. Diddy stared at her with widened eyes, "What-"

Kerozene began to belch flames, again, the whole ground nearly went into flames. Diddy curled up besides the wall, the flames almost touching his fur. The heat was just unbearable.

Dixie raced onto Kerozene's arm, her beret fell off and she had a few burns on her fur. Again, she climbed onto Kerozene's head. _I hope this works..._

She began to pound Kerozene's head using her ponytail. She was using a lot of force, almost as though her ponytail was a 10 ton weight. Kerozene reached for his head, trying to get Dixie off.

The floor cleared, Diddy could see Dixie attacking Kerozene without mercy. The monkey staggered onto his feet, running over to her on all fours. "Dixie!"

Dixie looked over at Diddy, but before she could say anything, Kerozene began to fall backwards, dazed. Dixie leapt off his head and tried to glide onto the ground, but fell short when she couldn't reach the ledge, she began to plummet to her death.

"DIXIE, NO!" Diddy ran over to the ledge, hopelessly trying to look for his friend, "DIXIE!?"

The monkey began to feel hopeless, he began to call out for her, again, "DIXIE!"

No answer, the monkey curled up, crying into his knees. He felt so useless, first Donkey was gone, and now Dixie, and now he was all alone. He never even got to tell Dixie that he loved her, but it was too late.

The monkey had to realize he was on his own now, there was nothing else he could do. He began to think that the other Kongs were right, he was the weakest Kong on Kongo Bongo, that he was a bunch of useless space, and there was nothing he could do about it. His uncle is gone and his friend is dead, and it was all his fault.

"Squawk!"

Diddy looked up, he saw Squawks carrying Rattly...Who was also carrying Dixie, what a strong parrot!

Dixie was placed onto the ground, in front of Diddy. The Monkey wiped a few tears from his face, staring at the young ape She was perfectly fine, aside from a few burns on her fur.

"You OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dixie said in a concerned tone of voice.

Unable to control himself, Diddy involuntarily hugged Dixie, "I'm glad you're alive, I dunno what I was gonna do without you, and...and..." He began to choke on his words, he let go of Dixie and sat down, "I'm sorry for being so useless, Those Kongs were right, I am weak, and it's all my fault that you almost died. I never should've gone on this quest to begin with."

"Now, hold on," Dixie placed her hands on her hips, "You wanted to come here, you've faced bad guys bigger then yourself, and you're calling yourself weak?"

Diddy said nothing, just staring at Dixie in confusion. "B-But it was my fault that-"

"I'll have none of that," Dixie said, keeping a stern look, "Every hero has their flaws, and some heroes might not always win, but they're still heroes, aren't they?"

Dixie had a point, there, but there was something more to it. She took off Diddy's hat, "My father has always said that it's never good to feel sorry for yourself...and I'm hoping that you don't think this was, again."

She gently kissed him on the forehead, Diddy's face turned bright red, feeling somewhat...strange. Was this what is was like to get kissed by a girl?

"Hey," Rattly called out, "I don't mean to interrupt your little love ssscene, but ssshouldn't we go after King K. Rool?

"O-Oh yeah," Diddy picked up his dagger from the floor and grabbed his hat from Dixie, "You sure they haven't gone far?"

Squawks nodded, "We'll catch up to them, in no time."

Diddy looked over at Dixie, Their quest was not done, yet, they had to keep going.

* * *

**Welp, at least Diddy got to see Donkey...huh?**

**Hey, if I had to deal with King K. Troll, so should you folks!**

**By the way, there are a few things I want to point out.**

**1. I wanted to try and include the ice levels and Windy Well, but I didn't have any room for them...Plus, I began to imagine the layout like one of the layouts in the Forsaken Fortress in the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.**

**2. I thought I'd combine the scene from the "Boss" level in DKC2. In the SNES version, you find DK, but he ends up getting taken away. In trhe GBA version, however, you have to fight a boss called Kerozene, who's a huge Crococdile and you have to fight him.**

**3. When Dixie was using her hair to pound Kerozene's head, that was kind of a reference to Tropical Freeze.**

**So, sorry for being a troll, but don't worry, the next chapter will be better.**


	13. The Flying Krock

**...I really need to stop playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf for a moment and concentrate on this story...shouldn't I?**

**Anyway, TC's back with another chapter, sorry for keeping you folks waiting.**

* * *

K. Rool was humming happily to himself, flying around in his airborne ship, known as the Flying Krock. He was delighted, he managed to defeat the Kongs, or so he thought.

In the back of the Flying Krock, Donkey was sitting down, still tied up and unable to move his arms. A lot of negative thoughts were going through his mind. Diddy and Dixie were probably dead, the Kongs back home were going to starve, and chances are K. Rool was going to take over the island.

"Why the long face?" K. Rool asked, looking back at the big ape, "I did say I'd let you see your nephew's face, one more time, so why are you so upset?"

Donkey ignored him. He looked off to the side, not even wanting to _LOOK_ at K. Rool.

"Don't worry, Donkey Kong, I might let you live...just as long as you do as I say."

"No way," Donkey said in a low growl, "You can go fuck yourself for all I care!"

K. Rool scowled, his eyes were like daggers piercing into Donkey's skin.

"Back to that again, I see..." He started to push a few buttons, making the Flying Krock go into autopilot. He pulled out his blunderbuss and whacked Donkey a few times, giving him even more cuts and bruises. Afterwards, he pointed the end of it near Donkey's chest, threatening to shoot him, "Don't even try to fight back. The next time you do so, I'm ending your life!"

Donkey stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Obviously, he did want to fight back, given that Diddy and Dixie might've lost their lives trying to rescue him, but was it really worth it? Would it be worth dying by the hands of K. Rool.

The ape looked down in defeat, "OK...You win."

"Giving up, already? That doesn't sound anything like you, Donkey Kong," K. Rool teased as he put his blunderbuss away, "But no matter, I've won the battle, and that's all that matters."

Donkey released a deep sigh, it was sad to see how such a strong leader has been reduced to being a prisoner to the Kremlings. It seemed all hope was lost, there was nothing Donkey could do, now.

* * *

Diddy and Dixie have left K. Rool's Keep and began to make their way over to the Flying Krock. There were brambles around K. Rool's Keep, they practically made things harder for Squawks to get through. Strangely enough, there was a latter hanging out from the bottom of the Flying Krock.

Squawks was holding onto Rattly, who in return, was hanging onto Diddy and Dixie.

Rattly looked down at the Kongs with a blank face, "Ssso, sssince you two are going to be fighting K. Rool, I don't have much adviccce to give."

"Well, could you give us some, anyway?" Diddy asked, trying to sound polite, "We're gonna need something."

"All right, " Rattly said, "whatever you two decccide to do, look out for K. Rool'sss blunderbusss."

"What's a blunderbuss?" Diddy asked, confused.

"It's a type of gun," Dixie answered.

_That doesn't sound too bad...wait, A GUN!?_ Diddy was nervous, out of all the things he had to deal with, K. Rool with a gun was probably worse than he could imagine. However, a voice in his head kept telling him that he needed to keep going. Regardless of what happens, Donkey and Dixie came first.

Squawks had released Rattly onto the latter while Rattly had tossed Diddy and Dixie, above him.

"Now, remember, you two, be careful," Squawks advised. Diddy nodded, "All right, thank yo-"

A brown blurr flew by the animals, trying to get Diddy and Dixie to fall off. Screech was looking at them with cold-blooded eyes.

"Well, I thought there was another parrot," Screech chriped, "but I wasn't completely aware that you betrayed us, Rattly. You and that pathetic excuse for a spider."

"Keep going, you're almossst there," Rattly said to the Kongs. Diddy and Dixie nodded, climbing up the latter. The rattlesnake looked over at Screech, "You know asss well asss I do that K. Rool treatsss us like junk. He only givesss you ssspecial treatment because he thought you could play an important role in the ransssom."

"He gave me special treatment because I'm the favorite...and I don't sit around on my tail, all day," Screech retorted. He began to charge after Diddy and Dixie, but Squawks got into his way and scratched him with one of his talons.

"Stay away from them!" Squawks yelled, his feathers ruffled. The Kongs successfully made it into the Flying Krock. Screech was furious, "Fine, if I can't kill them, I'll kill you, instead!"

The brown parrot scratched Squawks on his chest. Afterwards, Squawks started to spit eggs at Screech. Rattly just stayed on the latter, watching as the two parrots fought, left and right. They were like a couple of wild dogs, fighting over a rabbit.

Screech flew into squawks, trying to make him hit the brambles. The parrot helplessly flapped his wings, oh how he didn't want to be near those thorny plants.

"Well, it looks like the end for you," Screech chirped.

"Urgh...th-that's what you think..."

Squawks dived through the air. Then he swiftly flapped his wings and tackled Screech from behind, sending him into the brambles.

"Heh, you're not bad for a parrot," Rattly said in amusement. Squawks nodded, sitting down on top of the Flying Krock, "I'm getting too old for this..."

"Believe me, it can only get better from here," Rattly said, joining Squawks on top of the Flying Krock.

* * *

As Squawks was fighting Screech, Diddy and Dixie made it inside the Flying Krock. Diddy was looking outside the window, he's never seen Squawks behave so violently, before.

"Diddy."

The monkey looked behind him, Dixie was looking through a window to a different room. K. Rool was all the way in the front of the room, controlling the Flying Krock. Near the door, however, was Donkey Kong. He had a hopeless expression on his face. And in addition to the new bruises on the big ape, Diddy began to feel slightly uneasy about dealing with K. Rool.

"Hey, Dixie?"

"Yeah?"

"I-If I die, then-"

"Nobody's going to die," Dixie reassured him. "If you can knock out K. Rool, back then, then you can definitely do it, again."

"Hmm..." Diddy continued to stare at the window. "I think it would be a lot safer if we freed DK, first." He pulled his dagger out from his back pack. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he looks kinda miserable, so it's only fair."

"All right," Dixie began to count with her fingers, "3...2...1..."

She slowly opened the door, allowing Diddy to peak his head out. Donkey looked over at his side, shocked to see Diddy was still alive. The little monkey placed a finger on his lips, telling Donkey to be quiet.

"How did you guys make it here?" Donkey asked in a hushed voice, "I thought you were dead!"

"We'll talk about that, later," Diddy whispered back as he began cutting one of the ropes with his dagger, "We still have to get you out of here!"

K. Rool noticed the whispering, "What's gotten into you, Donkey Kong?" He slowly turned around, "Are you-"

Diddy paused, he only managed to break one of the ropes. He began to tremble, K. Rool was staring right at him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" K. Rool growled as he grabbed Diddy by the arm, pulling the helpless monkey away from his uncle.

"DK, Help!" Diddy cried out in fear. Donkey tried to struggle, again, but even though the ropes were looser, he still couldn't move.

"You think you're so clever," K. Rool bellowed, furiously, "You think just because you avoided Kerozene that makes you strong?"

"Well, you know what I think!?" Diddy asked, kicking K. Rool in the shin, afterwards, "I'm already strong, and no croc's gonna tell me, otherwise!"

K. Rool released Diddy and held his shin, jumping, "You little brat, I'll make you pay for this!"

While K. Rool was distracted with Diddy, Dixie came into the room, she jumped onto K. Rool's back, "Didn't expect to see me, huh?"

K. Rool struggled to get her off, he reached for his blunderbuss, "So if you two wanna play rough, I'll have to kill you, myself!"

"Get away from them!" Donkey shouted, "As soon as I get outta these ropes, I swear I'll kick your ass!"

K. Rool aimed his blunderbuss at Diddy, cannonballs flew out of it. He began to dodge them, some of them nearly missed his head.

"Hey, over hear!" Dixie yelled, climbing onto K. Rool's back, yet again. She rapidly began attacking him using her powerful ponytail.

"Hey, Diddy!" Donkey called out, getting the monkey's attention. Diddy came over to him, wanting to know what he wanted.

"I know a trick to beating King K. Rool," He whispered.

"You do?" Diddy asked. Donkey nodded, he started grinning, "First I need you to cut off another rope."

Diddy nodded, cutting of a second piece of the rope. Donkey was able to move his arms, again, but only slightly.

"Hurry up, you two!" Dixie yelled, still pounding on K. Rool, "I can't keep this up, forever!"

"Now what?" Diddy asked.

"Give me your dagger!"

"What?" Diddy began to sound scared, "B-but why?"

"You'll see, Little buddy," Donkey said. Diddy frowned, "But this thing's been one of the things keeping me alive."

"I understand, Diddy, and it still will be, just give me the dagger."

Diddy nodded, he reluctantly placed the dagger in Donkey's hand. Donkey looked over at K. Rool, the Kremling threw Dixie off his back, knocking the gorilla girl into the window.

"What now?" Diddy asked.

"Throw a cannonball at him, you'll slow him down!" Donkey advised, "Now hurry up, Dixie needs ya!"

Diddy turned to face K. Rool, he ran over to Dixie's side, wanting to protect her. While Rool was distracted, Donkey started cutting the ropes off him, himself.

"So, it seems little Diddy really wants to be like his dear uncle," K. Rool said in a playful tone, he pointed his blunderbuss at Diddy, "But there's no way I'm losing to a wannabe hero like you!"

K. Rool started shooting spiked cannonballs at the Kongs. Diddy ran over to the left, Dixie ran over to the right, trying their best to confuse the Kremling.

"I've had enough of this!" K. Rool growled, he pointed his blunderbuss at Dixie. However, his blunderbuss began sucking her into his direction like a vacuüm.

Dixie tried to fight back, she grabbed onto a random lever, trying to keep away from him. Diddy leapt in front of Dixie with a cannonball in his hands. He threw it at K. Rool, which, not surprisingly, the cannonball was lodged into the blunderbuss.

Confused, K. Rool tried to free it, which not only resulted in the blundeerbuss shooting the cannonball out of it, but it ended up knocking K. Rool back against the wall, the mad Kremling blinked a few times, he was covered in soot.

"You think that killed him?" Diddy asked.

"Don't fall for it!" Donkey called out, "Remember last time he played dead on us and he tried to kill me?"

Diddy felt like there was a lump on his throat, " K. Rool slowly stood up, aiming the blunderbuss near the ceiling, "Just a minor setback, but do you think you can dodge something like this?"

He began to shoot spiked cannonballs at the Kongs. They were like basketballs, bouncing off the floor. One of them managed to hit Dixie near her leg while another scratched Diddy near his shoulder. After dodging so many cannonballs, Diddy fell onto the floor, unable to keep up.

"I have you, now!" K. Rool said in a menacing voice. Again, he began to use his blunderbuss like a vacuüm. Diddy slid across the floor, boy was this vacuüm strong.

Before K. Rool had a chance to hit him, Dixie jumped in the way and threw the cannonball at K. Rool. Again, the cannonball unlocked itself, making K. Rool hit another part of the wall, his body was covered in soot, yet again.

"That was a close one," Diddy commented.

"Y-Yeah," Dixie said, trying to stand up. Diddy noticed her leg was bleeding.

"Are you OK!?" Diddy asked in shock, Dixie nodded, "I'll worry about that, later."

"Or, you'll get out of my way," K. Rool said, standing up. He stood up and knocked Dixie out-of-the-way, landing her near the controls.

"Dixie!" Diddy called out before K. Rool struck him in the stomach, sending him against the wall. He had the wind knocked out of him, he was unable to move, it was hurting him to breathe.

K. Rool began to laugh, heartlessly, walking up to the little monkey, "Well, that settles that, but don't feel bad, this will only take a second."

Diddy tried to stand up, he was leaning against the wall. He jumped when he noticed the blunderbuss was right near his face, he only stared at it, feeling something beyond fear, his life was about to end, right here. If only he could've lived a lot longer, if only he could live to become a strong King like Donkey.

"Farewell, Diddy Kong," K. Rool said. Diddy cringed, he was waiting for the end to happen. But before K. Rool had a chance to kill him, someone grabbed K. Rool's arms from behind.

Diddy slowly opened his eyes, wondering what was going on. K. Rool was being attacked, himself...by Donkey Kong.

Donkey was holding K. Rool's head, beating him with the other arm. "I told you I'd kick your ass!"

"Don't waste your breathe, you filthy primate!" K. Rool growled, he elbowed Donkey in the ribs, making the ape release him. K. Rool pointed his blunderbuss at Donkey, threatening to shoot. Donkey growled, he was like a papa wolf trying to protect his pups. In otherwords, he was furious.

K. Rool started shooting at the ape, who ducked from the attack. Donkey ran after him and head-butted the croc. The ape got himself ready to punch K. Rool. With one swift hit, he knocked K. Rool out from the ceiling.

Diddy stood up, looking at the big ape in awe. The Donkey came over to the corner where he used to sat and picked the dagger from the pile of ropes. He came over to Diddy and handed him the dagger, "I believe this is yours."

Diddy felt like he was going to hyperventilate. After such a long journey, he was finally able to see his uncle, once more. The little monkey jumped into Donkey's arms, crying into his shoulder.

"Easy, kid," Donkey said, holding Diddy with one arm, "I'm still kinda bruised, here." Still, he was very happy to see Diddy, and even happier that he and Dixie went through so much trouble to rescue him.

...And speaking of which...

Dixie stood up, looking through the window, she appeared to be deep in thought. Donkey came over the gorilla girl and tapped her shoulder.

"So, I see you're a little adventurer, as well." The ape said, happily. Dixie turned her head, she didn't know what to say.

"You know, kid, you look different without that pink hat, on," Donkey teased. Dixie nodded, "It's a beret, actually."

Diddy began to wiped his tears away from his face. He got out of Donkey's arms and hugged Dixie, "Thank you..."

"For what?" Dixie asked, confused.

"I-If it weren't for y-you, I wouldn't be h-here, and neither would DK," He admitted, sobbing a couple of times, he let go of Dixie, "S-so, to put it in other words..."

Dixie frowned, wondering what he was going to say. "Well? Spit it out!"

"I-I...I love you..."

Dixie gave him a warm smile, she hugged him back, nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you too."

"Hey, guys?" the younger Kongs looked at Donkey, who seemed worried, "Does anyone know how to fly a ship?"

There was suddenly a bunch of rumbling, the Flying Krock could no longer fly, it began to fall. The three Kongs screamed in fear, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

Diddy raced over to the controls, there was a small steering wheel and a couple other controls.

_Dammit, where's Bumper when you need him?_ Diddy asked himself, he grabbed the steering wheel, aiming it towards Crocodile Island, "Hang on, guys!"

Outside of the Flying Krock, K. Rool was hanging onto a later, shooting the ship with cannonballs. "This should teach you to mess with us, you mangy fleabags."

K. Rool took out a parachute, he let go of the latter while sky diving into Crocodile Isand.

* * *

Back on the Beach, Cranky, Wrinkly, Funky, Candy, and Swanky were all looking at the sky, the Flying Krock was going to crash into the island.

"Funky, I need you to take everyone else home," Cranky commanded. Funky frowned, "You sure about that? What about you and the other dudes that're still here?"

"We'll be fine" Cranky said, racing over to the direction where the Flying Krock was going to land. "Now hurry up and get outta here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lost World entrance, Klubba was looking up at the Flying Krock. He couldn't believe what was happening, someone actually managed to knock out K. Rool.

"Outta my way!" Cranky yelled, running by Klubba without a second thought. Klubba only stared at the ape as he kept going.

The Flying Krock crashed, afterwards. The Kremling only stared at the Lost World, puzzled.

"I need t' lay off th' rum."

* * *

**Well, it appears we're almost done.**

**Yep, I at least wanted to fit the Lost World in there, somewhere...but on the bright side, DK finally got rescued.**

**So...bye-bye, for now.**


	14. The Final Battle

_**On one cloudy Wednesday morning, TC was fangirling over a remake for a Pokémon game she loved. Realizing what she was doing, she finally came to her senses and began concentrating on her story.**_

**...Ehehe...anyway, I thought I'd be a nice girl and give you the last chapter of Diddy's Kong-Quest.**

**...Yep...this is the last chapter, but it's kind of long, though...so without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

The Flying Krock landed in a dense jungle, somewhere in Crocodile Island. Rattly and Squawks sat on top of the emergency hatchet, both were slightly dazed from the crash.

Cranky ran over to the Flying Krock, he was slightly out of breath. Oh, if only he was younger.

He looked up at the Flying Krock and noticed Squawks napping on top of Rattly, much to the snake's annoyance.

"Hey, you!" Cranky called out, trying to get the Snake's attention. Rattly slowly sat up, blinking a few times.

"Do you have any idea where the Kongs are?" Cranky asked, sounding impatient.

"Well-"

The top hatchet opened, making the animals on top slide onto the floor. Donkey climbed out of the Flying Krock, he had Diddy and Dixie on his back. Cranky wasn't able to believe his eyes, Diddy actually managed to rescue Donkey Kong.

"I am NEVER doing that, again," Diddy said, sliding off Donkey's back. Dixie jumped off his back, afterwards, "Hey, we're still alive, aren't we?"

Cranky came up to Diddy, patting the little monkey on the head. "I knew you'd do it, Diddy, m'boy" The old ape said, "but how could you fail having to learn all you know from old Cranky here?"

"Hey, what about me!?" Dixie grumbled. Diddy nodded, "Yeah, Dixie did just as good as I did."

"Oh, I'm sure she has," Cranky said, cynically, "But you, on the other hand, you've rescued that lazy grandson of mine and dumped K. Rool in his own filthy swamp, not bad for a novice!" He began to speak in a more joyful tone, "Of course, if I was the main character of this fanfiction, I'd have made sure that K. Rool never tries a cheap trick like this again!"

"How is this fair?" Dixie growled. Donkey started petting her head, "That's Cranky for ya...It's probably best not to complain about it."

Dixie huffed in defeat, there didn't seem to be any way to get to through the old codger's head.

"So, what is this place?" Donkey asked, curiously.

"Oh, this? It's the Lost World." replied Cranky, "Yep, Junior and I found ourselves stuck here, at one point...but it's not that bad compared to the rest of the island."

In the distance, the Kongs could see a strange pinkish-blueish energy coming the center of the jungle. curiosity began to overwhelm the Kongs.

"Hey, Cranky, you wanna come with us to check that out?" asked Diddy. Cranky began to laugh like a madman, "Are you kidding? The day I team up with you three is the day Kongo Bongo freezes over."

"Careful what you wish for, old man," Donkey warned, "You never know if it'll happen."

"Not in a million years," Cranky said, still somewhat laughing.

It didn't take long until the Kongs noticed something moving, it seemed to have dropped a letter. Diddy began to walk over to the letter, curiously.

**You brats may have rescued Donkey Kong, but I won't let you leave this island until we have a rematch...and this time, I'm ready for it.**

**-Meet me in Krocodile Kore, Kaptain K. Rool.**

"That's just great," Diddy grumbled as he tossed the paper behind him, "K. Rool wants us to fight him, again."

"Don't worry, Diddy," Donkey said, petting Diddy, "I won't let him hurt you."

"Well, couldn't we just go home?" asked Dixie. Diddy nodded, "Yeah, we're practically done, here."

"So how's the ship?" Donkey asked, now facing Cranky. The old ape released a small chuckle, "It's all right, it just has a few dings and bumps...I should be able to fix it up in time for us to leave."

"What do you mean?" Diddy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cranky said, "Why don't you kids go out and explore for a bit, I'll be waiting here."

"Are you sure?" Diddy asked.

"Yes, now go!" Cranky yelled, the Kongs started to explore the jungle. Cranky sighed as he looked back at the flying machine behind him, he took out a wrench and a helmet seemingly from out of nowhere, "Now to fix this hunk of junk!"

* * *

As the author has mentioned, before, the jungle was really dense. The various trees and brambles almost reminded the Kongs of home...only, it was very easy to get lost in this jungle.

The three Kongs were walking through the jungle, Diddy was often leaving small marks in the trees with his dagger, though of course it wasn't enough to actually hurt the trees.

"Any idea how we get back?" Dixie asked, slightly irritated.

"Don't worry, I'm lookin'" Donkey said, climbing one of the trees. He saw the energy still coming out from the center of the jungle, it gave him a bad feeling, "Well, we're not goin' there," He said, pointing over at the eastern direction, "So...I have no idea."

"Well, maybe we can just keep going," Diddy said, "I think we should go South. We'll find someone, eventually."

"Face it, we're lost," Dixie said, irritated, "But at least we're not back at Gloomy Gulch."

"Yeah...No way I'm goin' there, again," Diddy said as he shook, afterwards.

"So, which way is south?" Donkey asked.

"I think it's this way," Dixie said, pointing south.

"I thought it was that way," Donkey argued, pointing west.

"I'm pretty sure this is south."

"No, it's this way!"

"Did you forget we were the ones who saved you?"

"Did you forget who's the adult, here?"

Diddy just watched the two bicker, it was pretty sad, seeing them arguing...but after this whole adventure, he really wasn't surprised.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure Dix- Wha!?"

Diddy felt something tugging at his backpack, which wasn't normal. Looking behind him, a figure was using a fishing hook to capture him.

"Let me go!" Diddy grumbled, earning a laugh from the figure, revealing himself to be Kaptain K. Rool. Donkey and Dixie looked over at their direction, both of them looked quite shocked.

"While you two were bickering, I happened to have snatched up a rat," K. Rool said, now picking Diddy up by the scruff of his neck. Donkey growled, menacingly, ready to attack the Kremling.

"Not so fast," K. Rool said, pulling out a smaller gun and placing the barrel near Diddy's head, "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill him."

Donkey stood there, frozen. Diddy was unable to speak, his heart was beating like a uncontrollible drum.

"What do you want from us?" Dixie growled.

"As I have mentioned, before...I want a rematch," K. Rool said, "Of course, I'm sure you guys need a reason for it, hm?"

Both Kongs stood there, absolutely speechless. Just what was K. Rool thinking?

"I'll give you until sunset," K. Rool said, backing away, slowly, "And if you don't challenge me, by then, you can forget about seeing your nephew, again."

"You bastard!" Donkey growled, he was tempted to attack the croc, only Dixie held him back, obviously knowing what would happen if he did.

Afterwards, K. Rool ran off into the jungle, carrying Diddy with him. Donkey and Dixie started chasing after them, but the number of trees in the area slowed them down."

"Damn it all," Donkey growled, punching a rock, though he groaned in pain as it had turned his hand red, afterwards.

"Well, I'm sure we can still make it through." Dixie said, "We've got several hours before sunset."

"And which way do you think we should go?" Donkey asked, slightly irritated. Dixie lowered her eyelids, she pointed to the energy going through the jungle.

"You seriously think we should go there?" Donkey asked. Dixie nodded, "It's the only place we know we can get to."

"All right, let's have a look," Donkey said, he looked down at the gorilla girl, "And sorry for snappin' at ya."

"Apology accepted," Dixie said impatiently as she climbed onto Donkey's back, "Now let's go!"

* * *

For hours, the two remaining Kongs were traveling through the jungle, swinging from tree to tree, bumping into a few enemies, here and there. Despite their efforts, the sky had turned orange, Kloaks began to roam, freely, it was finally sunset.

K. Rool was back in Krocodile Kore, the inside of it resembled a shrine, with Kremling statues and an alter, where the pinkish-bluish energy was coming from.

K. Rool began to walk over to the opposite side of the room, where a cage seemed to be. Diddy was inside the cage, huddling in the corner. The Crocodile smiled, maliciously, "Well, it seems those Kongs ran out of time...and you know what theat means."

K. Rool opened the cage, but before he could pull out his gun, Diddy leapt out of the cage and began to cling on his face. He started pounding on his head without mercy.

"Why you...get off me!" K. Rool pulled out his blunderbuss. Diddy leapt backwards, pulling his dagger out from his backpack.

"Leave it to a simian to bring a knife to a gun fight," K. Rool scoffed, earning a glare from Diddy, "Believe me, I've been through way too much to deal with your crap!"

"No matter," K. Rool said, "I'll happily kill you, right on the spot."

K. Rool started shooting a wide number of cannonballs, Diddy freaked out and began to run from them, oh how he wished he wouldn't die. He would try to stab K. Rool, numerous times, but K. Rool always seemed to have been one step ahead of him, he would eaither dodge or simply knock the little monkey backwards.

Meanwhile, Donkey and Dixie finally managed to find Krocodile Kore, they were a little scruffy, but it wasn't too bad.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Dixie asked. Donkey tried to look for an opening. The outside of Krocodile Kore was shaped like the head of a Crocodile. The entrance appeared to be the mouth and the windows appeared to be the nostrils and the eyes.

"Hey, Donkey?"

The big ape looked over at Dixie, she had a sneaky expression on her face, "How about he surprise attack him?"

"I like the way you think, kid."

Donkey started climbing Krocodile Kore, Dixie leapt off his back, looking through one of the eyes, "Uh...Donkey? You might wanna see this!"

Donkey started looking through the eye as well, it looked like Diddy was trying to fight back K. Rool, trying to avoid an untimely death.

K. Rool finally managed to shoot the monkey with one of the cannonballs, knocking the wind out of him while making him slide across the floor. He had his tail wrapped around the handle of his dagger, making sure not to lose it.

K. Rool grabbed Diddy by the shirt, the monkey was having a hard time breathing.

"Now, that's more like it," K. Rool said, grinning like a madman, "Now if you would stop making this difficult, then-"

Diddy stabbed the Crocodile using the dagger he held in his tail, much like how a scorpion would usually attack.

Not a moment too soon, Donkey and Dixie dropped into the room. "You didn't forget about us, did you?" Donkey teased.

Dixie ran over to the Crocodile, "Hey, I've seen iguanas that were tougher than you."

"You dare mess with me!?" K. Rool growled, he turned his attention to two Kongs, "All right, I've had it with you apes!"

K. Rool began to shoot at the two Kongs, wanting them to stop teasing him. Sometimes, Donkey would punch him in the back of the head while he wasn't looking. Other times, Dixie would pound him with her powerful ponytail.

Diddy slowly stood up, he saw K. Rool was near the end of the alter, trying to shoot at the Kongs. He was very close to the energy. _I might be able to do something,_ Diddy said to himself,_ it could kill me, but it's worth a shot!_

The monkey staggered, standing on all fours. He used whatever strength he had, left and began to charge at K. Rool. The crocodile took notice and shot another cannonball to try and slow him down, but it was too late, the little monkey managed to knock K. Rool into the energy.

"DAMN YOU KONGS!" K. Rool yelled, "NEXT TIME, NOT ONLY WILL I CAPTURE DONKEY KONG, I'LL BE AFTER THAT RAT, AS WELL!"

Finally glad it was over, Diddy staggered onto the ground, no longer able to stand, he was worn out like an old toy.

"Diddy!" Dixie called out, coming up to the monkey, "Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine," Diddy said, "I-I'm just tired..."

"I'm glad you're all right," Donkey said, picking Diddy up from the floor, "You took some pretty nasty blows, there!"

"I'll be fine," Diddy assured him, "I'm just glad this is all over..."

Dixie smiled, she was happy to see the Kongs, together...they almost reminded her of her family, and she missed them, very much. Tiny, Kiddy, Chunky, they were still waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to see them, again.

The Kongs heard a strange noise, they looked over at the energy, it was beginning to wave, abnormally.

"I think it's time we get out of here," Dixie said, nervously.

"Right behind ya, kid!" Donkey yelled, allowing Dixie to ride on his back, again. As the ape continued to run, the island began to tremble. The trees were falling, Kremlings were panicking, they had to leave the island, immediately.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, HERE!?" Cranky yelled, nervously to nobody in particular, "PLEASE TELL ME THE ISLAND'S NOT SINKING, AGAIN!"

He began to see water come up, sinking quite a lot of things. The old ape, looked around frantically, if only he knew where the Kongs had gone.

Donkey continued to run, he began to see water, coming up, along with the Flying Krock.

"Hey, Cranky!" Dixie yelled, getting the old ape's attention. Cranky came over to the Kongs, "Quick, get in the ship!"

"It's fixed, already?" Donkey asked.

"YES, NOW GET IN!" Cranky yelled. The Kongs didn't hesitate as the water slowly crept closer. The Flying Krock began to hover, it slowly flew away from Crocodile Island, heading over to Kongo Bongo.

Despite the inside remaining the same, the Flying Krock had a slightly better atmosphere. In fact, Rambi, Squitter, Squawks, and Rattly even made it inside, they were all resting in one of the corners of the room. Cranky was in control of the ship, making his way over to Kongo Bongo. And in the middle of the ship, Dixie was telling Donkey Kong what had happened while they were trying to rescue him. As for Diddy, he seemed to have dozed off, he was sleeping next to Donkey Kong, his head was resting on the ape's arm.

"So, what happened after you ended up in that bee hive?" Donkey asked, curiously.

"Well, we ended up in a forest full of ghosts," Dixie said, "They played a lot of mean jokes, we met up with Squitter, but he was freaking out over a bunch of parrots, but soon we found out that the parrots were really a bunch of dead Neckies, and then we ended up meeting Krow."

"Wait, I thought you killed him!"

"That's what I thought, as well. So then, Krow tried to attack us, but Diddy managed to actually beat him. Let me tell you, he's gotten pretty good with that dagger."

"I bet he has," Donkey said, petting the little monkey next to him. "Of course, I'd say you did a pretty good job helpin' him out.

"Oh, uh..." Dixie began to blush, "I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, come on, kid, we both know it's true!" Donkey said, smiling, "Besides, I couldn't be any prouder of you guys than I already am."

"Well, thank you," Dixie said, scratching the back of her head. The gorilla girl looked over at Diddy, "So, do you think we should tell him when he wakes up?"

"What would I need to tell him, for?" Donkey asked, "He already knows how proud I am!"

Cranky couldn't help but smile, it was almost as though he was on another adventure with Junior, though the old ape wouldn't admit it, out loud. He knew Junior followed in his footsteps, and Donkey Kong followed Junior's footsteps, so to Cranky, it would be no suprise if Diddy followed in Donkey's footsteps.

The old ape sighed, he was almost over at Kongo Bongo.

* * *

Crocodile Island has completely sunken into the water, most of the Kremlings were sitting on boats to keep themselves from drowning along with the island.

K. Rool poked his head out of the water, glaring at some of his Krew. "Don't just sit there, help me out!"

"No way," a yellow Kremling yelled.

"Yeah, I've had enough of you," a red Kremling said, afterwards. Although some Kremlings remained loyal to K. Rool, other Kremlings began to sail away, either to the Mushroom Kingdom or to Kongo Bongo, in hope that they no longer had to deal with K. Rool.

Of course, two boats remained, helping the Kremling out of the water.

"So, where should we go, now?" a pink Kremling asked. K. Rool began to think for a moment, "I've been thinking of heading over to the Northern Kremisphere, maybe I could take over that area rather than taking over Kongo Bongo."

"Great idea, sir," a smaller Kremling cheered. Soon, the Kremlings began to head off, into the Northern Kremisphere.

* * *

So, the Kongs have managed to make it back to Kongo Bongo, safely. Dixie was able to reunite with her family, and as for Diddy...The Kongs finally recognised him as a hero, most of them even stopped being bullies to the little monkey.

Sure, it was nice to come back home as a hero, but Diddy felt it wouldn't be the last time he had to deal with Kremlings, even if the island ended up sinking.

A whole day has passed since he left Crocodile Island, the Kongs were having a party in Funky's hut, but Diddy sat outside, deep in thought.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," said a familiar voice said. Dixie Kong, who was now his girlfriend, began to sat down next to the little monkey.

"Hey, Dixie," the monkey greeted, he continued to look at the spot where Crocodile Island would be.

"Something on your mind?" Dixie asked, "You can tell me?"

"Well, I know we've only been on Crocodile Island for a short time...but it still feels like we've been there, forever," the little monkey looked at Dixie, "Nobody would even think that a couple of Kongs like us would be able to get through such a big place, let alone make it through alive. But what if K. Rool comes back, again? what if he actually kills us?"

"Don't worry," Dixie assured him, "I'm sure he won't be able to do that. Besides, you've gotten a lot stronger, too."

"Well, I guess that's true," Diddy said, nodding. It certainly was true. What was once a naïve little monkey child became a little hero. He was still slightly naïve, but that didn't matter.

"Of course, if anything did happen to you, Donkey and I will have you back," Dixie said, sounding excited, she offered Diddy to grab her hand, "Now come on, everyone's wondering where you are."

Diddy nodded, happily grabbing her hand, "Come on, I'll race you!"

"What!?"

Diddy began to run ahead of Dixie, but the gorilla girl was keeping a good pace, running behind her boyfriend. The Kongs continued to run over to Funky's hut, they couldn't be any happier.

**The End**

* * *

**And that ends our story...or does it? (Good ol' K. Rool doing some foreshadowing).**

**I think this turned out pretty good, at least compared to the other Novelization I did. I know there are a few mistakes, here and there...but whatever, I'll fix it, later.**

**...Oh, and if they're remaking Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire? The why can't they remake Donkey Kong Country 1-3? I'm sure the folks at Retro Studios can pull it off like Rare did, as long as you can switch Kongs like in the first three games and give some of the bosses some cool-looking cut scenes and...*Rant rant rant!***

**...So that ends our story, nows I should be able to come up with something else. Until then,, see you later.**

**- Twin Cats**


End file.
